As Sweet As Caramel
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel!. Jimin/Yoongi. Jimin 'kan baru mengajaknya bertunangan, belum menikah. Tetapi Yoongi sudah memberi reaksi seperti itu./"Karena dia kekasihmu."/Ingin sekali Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan mencium keningnya ketika ia mengatakan hal itu./"Aku percaya padamu, Yoongi-hyung. Kau takkan mengecewakanku."/RnR please. Chapter 14 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda tinggi berdecak menatap penampilan _rapping_ Yoongi malam itu. Kedua matanya yang besar berbinar penuh kagum melihat Yoongi.

"Tak kusangka ada juga _rapper_ penuh ungkapan seperti dia di Korea." Gumamnya pelan. Ia menikmati _macchiato_nya dan juga kembali menikmati penampilan Yoongi sampai akhir malam itu.

.

Pemuda tinggi itu menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama gengnya setelah mereka _perform_. Ia menyentuh bahu Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya bingung.

Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum ke arah Yoongi dan mengulurkan sebelah lengannya. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan membalas uluran tangan itu dengan jabatannya.

"Aku suka gaya_ rap_mu. Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol.

Siapa namamu?"

.

.

Itu dua bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang mengunyah permen karetnya, ia berjalan santai di taman kampus untuk menemui Jimin.

Namun Yoongi melihat seseorang yang cukup familiar di matanya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia disana.

Yoongi tak mempedulikannya. Tetapi seseorang itu malah menghampirinya.

.

"Hai, emm~ Yoongi-_hyung_!"

Yoongi menoleh karena seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Heh, kau!" Yoongi sedikit berjengit. Ternyata seseorang itu adalah bocah yang diakui pacar oleh Kim Seokjin, sahabatnya. "Ngapain disini... Emm Jungkook?" Tanya Yoongi datar dan agak ragu dengan namanya. Ia jadi ingat beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hehehe. Kau ingat namaku." Jungkook tertawa senang.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Bocah ini benar-benar bocah, menurutnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Jin mengajaknya berpacaran. Jangan-jangan ia hanya memanfaatkan kepolosannya.

"Ngapain? Kok bisa masuk kesini?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Jin-_hyung_ yang mengajakku. Sekalian juga ingin observasi untuk kampus baruku." Ucapnya riang.

Yoongi kembali bertanya, ia menatapnya ragu. "Kau baru lulus?"

"Eh?" Jungkook mengerjap. "Aku baru kelas dua SMA kok,_ Hyung_." Jawabnya jujur dan polos.

Yoongi meremas buku di tangannya dengan gemas. Bocah dihadapannya ini benar-benar lugu atau bagaimana _sih_. Yoongi hanya bisa bergumam jengkel dalam hati, _'__B__uat apa dia observasi kalau baru lulus saja masih setahun lagi?!'_

.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia harus segera pergi sebelum emosinya keluar karena terlalu lama meladeni obrolannya bersama Jungkook.

Kebetulan dari kejauhan Jin juga sedang menghampiri mereka.

"Yasudah, aku harus pergi._ Bye_." Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan segera berjalan agak cepat menjauhi Jungkook.

"_Bye, Hyung~_"

.

Jin yang baru datang menghampiri Jungkook segera memeluk kekasihnya itu sebentar. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum senang karenanya.

"Kau tidak bertengkar lagi _'__kan_ dengan Yoongi?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Jungkook tertawa. "Tidak kok. Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar." Jawabnya jujur.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menutup buku yang dibacanya dan cemberut ketika Yoongi datang menghampirinya.

"Kok lama_ sih_?" Keluhnya.

Yoongi duduk di samping Jimin dan ia menghadap ke arahnya. "Tadi ngobrol sebentar."

"Apanya yang sebentar, aku sudah menunggu hampir lima menit lamanya!" Jimin masih mengeluh.

Yoongi kemudian dengan gemas mencubit pipi Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya. Yang membuat Jimin mengaduh. "Kau juga selalu membuatku menunggu, Bodoh!"

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _huh_? Cepatlah, aku masih harus mengurus laporan bahasa Inggrisku." Yoongi menatap Jimin yang kini tiba-tiba malah terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Emm~" Jimin menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan bahwa di sekeliling dirinya dan Yoongi tidak terlalu ramai.

Yoongi yang melihat itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _'Ngapain sih kekasih bocahnya itu.'_

Yoongi semakin bingung melihat tingkah Jimin, apalagi Jimin kini sekarang memakai _hoodie_ kepala jaketnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoongi dan...

"Kamu ngapain sih, Ji—"

.

_Cuph. _

.

Mencuri kecupan di bibir manis Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerjap sebelum akhirnya tersadar, dan dengan wajah yang merona ia mulai mengejar Jimin yang malah berlari kabur dari hadapannya sambil tertawa riang.

.

"Yak! Kemari kau, Bocah sialan! Akan kupukul kepalamu!"

.

.

Jimin tertawa senang. Kedua matanya terpejam dan ia menggeliat kegelian karena Yoongi menggelitikinya.

.

_Well_, ternyata Yoongi serius mengejar Jimin.

Jimin yang dikejar hanya tertawa-tawa saja sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia berlari kearah ujung koridor kampus yang buntu. Dekat ruang Musik.

Alhasil Jimin tak bisa kemana-mana dan hal itu sangat dimanfaatkan oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi menyeringai menang sebelum akhirnya ia menerjang Jimin dan menyerbunya dengan gelitikan. Ia menggelitik Jimin di perutnya, pinggangnya, bahkan sampai ke lehernya.

"Hahaha, sudah sudah, _Hyung_." Jimin masih memejamkan matanya dan tertawa, ia meringkuk diatas lantai koridor dengan Yoongi yang duduk di atas sisi tubuhnya sambil tetap menggelitiki Jimin dengan kejam.

.

"Rasakan!" Gelitik Yoongi dengan gemas. Jari-jemarinya terus menggerayangi perut Jimin di bajunya. Ia dengan santainya menduduki sisi tubuh Jimin. Juga tak peduli Jimin yang sudah lelah tertawa karena kegelian.

"Hahaha, _stop, Hyung_. Jarimu sungguh membuatku geli! Astaga hahaha." Jimin berusaha untuk menjauhkan lengan Yoongi, namun ia tak tahan rasa gelinya, ia hanya berusaha melindungi perutnya yang terus di gelitiki Yoongi dengan brutal.

"Aku tak peduli. Kau harus—"

.

.

Myungsoo menghela napas dan meletakkan gitarnya di atas kursi disampingnya. Ia sedang berada di ruang musik yang terletak di ujung bangunan kampus ini.

Ruangan ini dijadikan ruang musik karena letaknya yang jauh dari ruang kelas, lapangan atau taman. Sehingga suasananya yang tenang jauh dari keramaian sangat cocok untuk bermain musik.

.

Seperti yang Myungsoo lakukan saat ini.

.

Namun ketika tiba-tiba Myungsoo mendengar suara derap langkah berlari dan suara berisik lainnya, membuat ia menghela napas malas dan berjalan keluar dari ruang musik untuk menegur siapapun itu yang sudah mengganggu ketenangannya.

.

Dan ketika Myungsoo keluar dari ruangan musik dan melihat ke arah pojok koridor yang buntu itu, ia melihat Yoongi yang menduduki Jimin.

Yoongi yang tak bisa diam menggerakkan tangannya di tubuh Jimin dan Jimin yang tertawa kegelian.

.

Myungsoo menghela napas malas. Ia berdehem sebelum menegur sepasang kekasih berisik itu—menurutnya.

.

"Ekhm, kalian lupa ya ini masih di kampus?"

.

.

Yoongi tersentak mendengar suara seseorang, ia menoleh dan melihat Myungsoo di depan pintu ruang musik.

.

Seketika dua sejoli itu terdiam, Myungsoo menghela napas kembali sebelum masuk kembali juga ke ruang musik. _'Akhirnya gak berisik lagi deh.'_

.

Yoongi kemudian menunduk, ia masih duduk diatas Jimin. Terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, ia juga meremas jaket _hoodie_ Jimin dengan erat.

.

Ini adalah pertamakalinya Yoongi dan Jimin melihat Myungsoo kembali setelah pertengkaran mereka beberapa waktu lalu itu karena kelakuan si mancung itu...

.

_Uh,_ Yoongi jadi mengingatnya lagi _'kan._

.

Jimin yang melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba terdiam begitu jadi tersenyum jahil.

Maka dengan tiba-tiba Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi ke arahnya. Membuat Yoongi yang masih terduduk diatas tubuh Jimin itu kini jadi menindihnya.

"Yak! Jim—" Yoongi membulatkan mata kecilnya terkaget karena tindakan tiba-tiba dari Jimin dan ucapannya terputus begitu saja karena Jimin menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi dan berbisik pelan disana.

"Jangan berisik atau dia akan mengganggu kesenangan kita lagi, _Hyung._"

.

.

.

.

Jimin menggigit ujung pensilnya, ia duduk di kursinya sambil mengintip ponsel yang sedang Taehyung mainkan.

Mereka sedang menunggu sang dosen datang untuk mengajar di kelas bahasa hari ini.

.

"Sepupumu orang Korea, Tae?" Tanya Jimin, ia masih mengintipi isi aktifitas Taehyung bersama sepupunya yang sedang saling mengobrol melalui_ messenger_ itu.

Taehyung mengangguk. Matanya tak beralih dari ponselnya. "Iya. Ia sedang tinggal di Jerman saat ini. Tetapi ia sekarang malah menyuruhku untuk mengawasi tunangannya yang berada di Korea. Bertemu saja kami belum pernah. Huh, menyebalkan." Keluh Taehyung.

"Hmm." Jimin menelisik dan menyentuh layar ponsel Taehyung untuk melihat foto profil yang memasang wajah sepupunya Taehyung itu. "Berapa usianya, Tae?"

"Hitung saja sendiri. Dia kelahiran 92."

Jimin mengangguk. "Lebih tua dari Yoongi-hyung ternyata... Kalau tunangannya yang harus kau awasi itu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ngapain _sih_ ingin tahu?" Jimin hanya tertawa menanggapinya, dan Taehyung tetap menunjukkannya pada Jimin.

"Karena kami belum pernah bertemu satu sama lain, ia hanya mengirimkan fotonya. Coba bayangkan, harus kutemukan dimana orang ini sekota Seoul?" Taehyung menunjukkan foto seseorang di ponselnya kepada Jimin.

Jimin menelisik wajah seseorang itu dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya... Dimana ya?"

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb :

Tolong dimaafkan, kepikiran sekuel ini yaampun hahaha.

Hai haaaai xD

Emm~ Tadinya chanyeol mau dimunculin di chapter dua lho, eh tapi dibikin intro di chapter satu lebih baik kayaknya... Kan kalo sekuel biasanya suka nyebelin? Iya kan? *tabok*

Idenya Chris noh pake Chanyeol, salahin aja dia *tabok lagi*

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Silahkan responnya, kritik, saran dan juga masukannya. Karena setiap ide dari kalianlah yang selalu menginspirasi ~

_Nah, Review, please? _:3

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya...

Dimana ya?"

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_."

"Hn."

"_Hyung_~"

"Hm~"

"Yoongi-_hyung_~"

"Apasih, bawel."

Jimin cemberut. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya yang sedang rebahan di paha Yoongi dengan santai, tetapi ia tak suka Yoongi meresponnya seperti itu.

"Berhenti menggerakkan kepalamu, itu geli, Bodoh." Yoongi masih tetap setia dengan buku bacaannya-yang entah apa itu Jimin tidak terlalu mempedulikannya- dan merespon keluhan Jimin yang sedang rebahan diatas pahanya itu.

.

"_Hyung,_ aku ingin sesuatu."

"Iya, beli saja sana—"

"_Ish_, _Hyung_." Jimin bangun dari rebahannya di atas paha Yoongi. Ia cemberut duduk disamping Yoongi.

.

Yoongi menghela napas. Ia menaruh pembatas halaman dan menutup buku bacaannya. Kemudian menatap Jimin untuk memberikan perhatian penuh padanya.

.

Membiarkan Jimin merajuk hanya akan merepotkan. Begitulah pikir Yoongi.

.

"Lalu apa, hm?"

Jimin tersenyum karena Yoongi menatapnya.

Jimin kemudian balas menatap serius Yoongi dengan tatapan tegasnya. Membuat Yoongi seketika gugup juga.

.

"Aku ingin kita bertunangan, _Hyung._"

Yoongi mengerjap perlahan. Kemudian sesaat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin begitu mendengar penuturan darinya.

.

_Apa katanya? Tunangan? Jimin benar-benar seserius itu..._

.

Semburat merah mulai mewarnai pipi Yoongi.

"A—apaan sih. Kau masih kuliah, Bodoh!" Ucap Yoongi agak gugup.

Jimin tersenyum kembali. Ia senang karena Yoongi tak memberi tanda kalau dia akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

.

"Yaaah memang kenapa, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin kita bertunangan lebih dulu~" Jimin merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih. Dengan sengaja.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu orangtuamu!" Yoongi kembali menatap Jimin, tetapi ia mengeluh dengan wajah merona. "Aku juga tak mau kalau belum lulus..."

Jimin menatapnya gemas. Ia mengusap lembut surai kekasih manisnya itu.

Jimin kan baru mengajaknya bertunangan, belum menikah. Tetapi Yoongi sudah memberi reaksi seperti itu. Membuat Jimin semakin gemas saja.

.

Jimin kemudian mengeluarkan bandul kalungnya yang berhuruf Y itu kemudian menyatukannya dengan bandul berhuruf J yang Yoongi pakai juga, menyatukannya dalam genggaman Jimin.

"Oke, kita bisa ke rumah orangtuaku dan juga orangtuamu. Dan aku akan menunggu itu." Jimin menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Yoongi. Tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pelan bibir Yoongi penuh sayang.

"Sampai kau benar-benar mau berkata 'iya'."

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Chany!"

Yoongi memberikan _high-five_ nya bersama lelaki tinggi yang baru saja datang memasuki _cafe_ tongkrongan Yoongi dan kawan-kawan _rapper_nya.

.

Sekarang Yoongi dan Park Chanyeol itu berteman dekat dengan mudahnya. Mungkin karena mereka satu pikiran dan nyambung dalam hal musik-memusik dan juga _rap technical_. Jadi, mereka akrab begitu saja.

Dan lagipula, Chanyeol itu tipe orang mudah bergaul dalam mendekati seseorang.

Apalagi orang itu adalah Min Yoongi.

Membuat Chanyeol mengingatkannya pada seseorang tersayang...

Tetapi juga jatuh dalam pesona _rapper_ manis berkulit putih pucat itu.

.

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku Chany dengan sebutan itu seperti Tiffany!" Chanyeol memprotes. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Yoongi dengan gemas.

Yoongi segera menyingkirkan lengan lelaki tinggi itu dari kepalanya. "Aish, kau merusak rambutku,"

Yoongi cemberut, masih mencoba merapikan tatanan rambutnya. "Lagipula panggilan itu cocok denganmu, Chany!"

Chanyeol menatapnya gemas. "Terserah deh."

.

Beberapa menit kemudian lonceng pintu _cafe_ berbunyi dan masuklah Taehyung dan Hoseok yang saling bergenggaman tangan. Mereka tersenyum ceria seraya menghampiri teman-teman geng _rapper_ itu.

"Woah! Coba lihat siapa yang datang!" Seru Namjoon.

Hoseok dan Taehyung hanya semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan segera memberikan _high five_ kepada mereka semua.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian tidak mampir bersama? _Aigoo_ sekarang akan kembali ramai!" Jin berseru.

Hoseok merespon. "Uri Taehyung_ie_ sibuk sekali dengan kuliahnya. Dan kami baru bisa bersenang-senang kembali~"

Taehyung hanya nyengir. Ia baru saja akan memberi _high five_ kepada Yoongi namun tangannya terhenti begitu saja di udara dan beralih menunjuk seseorang yang sedang membungkuk di sebelah Yoongi dengan menumpukan kedua sikutnya diatas meja. Ia membulatkan mata besarnya melihat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menunjuknya.

.

"Kau?!"

.

.

.

.

Jimini baru saja memasuki _cafe_. Ia sempat bingung menatap sudut _cafe_ tersebut dimana geng _rapper_ berada dan Taehyung yang berdiri menunjuk seseorang di samping Yoongi.

Jimin tak mengenal lelaki di samping Yoongi karena tubuhnya yang menghadap belakang.

Tetapi Jimin hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju _bar_ di sudut lainnya untuk memesan robusta dengan banyak gula.

_Ugh_, Jimin hanya ingin melepas stressnya dari tugas-tugas kuliah yang baru saja di lewatinya.

Maka dari itu malam ini Jimin dapat mengunjungi Yoongi di _cafe_ setelah sekian lama. Begitu juga Taehyung.

.

.

"Kau?!" Taehyung berucapa kaget. Menelisik lelaki tinggi di hadapannya. "Park Chanyeol?!"

"Iya aku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya. Menatap Taehyung menelisik seperti yang Taehyung lakukan padanya. "Kau sepupunya Baekh_ie_ya?"

"Wow, tenanglah. Kalian saling mengenal?" Yoongi yang berada diantara mereka mencoba mencairkan suasana akrab.

Taehyung berdehem. Ia duduk di sebelah Hoseok yang langsung disambut dengan usapan lembut di kepalanya. "Tidak _sih_. Kami baru saja bertemu sekarang."

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. Baru bertemu tetapi sudah mengetahui satu sama lain?

Pemikiran bingung Yoongi segera buyar begitu Jimin datang menghampiri mereka. Ia memberi salam kepada semuanya dengan senyuman riangnya itu.

Dan ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Yoongi. Tatapannya semakin melembut dan ia tersenyum begitu hangat. Ah, betapa Jimin merindukan kekasih juteknya itu.

Karena Yoongi tak suka dipeluk di tempat umum, Jimin hanya menghampiri Yoongi dan kedua tangannya mengusap kedua pundak Yoongi dengan sayang.

Yoongi hanya berdehem. Ada semburat samar di pipinya. "Ya, Jimin_ie_." Ucapnya pelan.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu risih sendiri.

.

Jimin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada lelaki di sebelah Yoongi. Ia mengerutkan alisnya memandang wajah pria itu. Ia juga merasa pernah bertemu dengannya.

.

Oh iya, Jimin baru ingat. Ia kan memang pernah melihat lelaki itu di _cafe_ ini!

Yoongi segera berdiri, ia memperkenalkan Jimin dan Chanyeol satu sama lainnya.

"Jimin, perkenalkan ini Chanyeol, dia juga seorang _rapper_ sepertiku. Dan Chanyeol, perkenalkan ini Jimin." Ucap Yoong, tersenyum tipis.

.

Jimin mengerutkan dahi tak suka. Si Chanyeol ini apa katanya? _Rapper_ juga? _Hih_ entah kenapa Jimin merasa tidak suka.

.

"Hmm~" Jimin kemudian duduk di tempat yang Yoongi duduk sebelumnya. Membuat Yoongi menatapnya sebal.

Dan tatapan mengernyit juga dari Chanyeol. _Kenapa dengan anak itu?_

.

"Em, Chanyeol-_hyung_, kemarilah sebentar. Aku ingin bicara padamu." Taehyung tiba-tiba memanggil. Mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar Chanyeol menghampirinya.

Dan Chanyeol pun menghela napas, kemudian menghampiri Taehyung dan duduk di sebelahnya.

.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng kemudian kembali duduk di sebelah Jimin. Tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Chanyeol.

"Kendalikan _bad manner_mu, Jimin_ie_." Ucap Yoongi berbisik ke arah Jimin.

Jimin hanya berwajah datar menanggapinya.

Hanya kalau seseorang siapapun itu dekat dengan Yoongi, ia selalu merasa tidak nyaman.

Ia trauma dengan kasus kekasih manisnya itu dengan Kim Myungsoo.

Dan itu membuat sikap posesifnya meningkat.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_. Baekhyun-_h__yung_ menyuruhku mencarimu untuk mengawasinya sebelum ia kembali ke Korea." Ucap Taehyung pelan.

Yang lainnya sibuk mengobrol ini-itu. Tetapi Taehyung lebih memilih untuk membicarakan hal penting tentang tunangan sepupunya itu.

"Baekh_ie_ akan ke Korea?!" Chanyeol kembali membulatkan mata besarnya. Membuatnya terlihat menarik.

Taehyung berdehem. "Em _Hyung_, hentikan reaksi seperti itu. Kau terlihat menggemaskan." Taehyung berucap semakin pelan, tak ingin Hoseok mendengarnya.

Chanyeol jadi ikutan berdehem dibuatnya.

.

"Jadi, apa saja yang disampaikan Baekh_ie_?"

Taehyung menatap serius Chanyeol. "Kau tidak sedang ada masalah dengannya kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Aku tetap mencintainya."

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya. Jawaban Chanyeol malah terdengar mencurigakan untuknya. Sama seperti yang sepupunya bilang padanya.

"Lalu? Kenapa Baekhyun-_hyung_ mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau tidak sedang berselingkuh 'kan?" Terka Taehyung.

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya kembali. Tetapi ia kembali menatap Taehyung normal begitu pemuda berambut _soft orange_ itu menunjuk-nunjuk matanya.

"Ah Baekh_ie_ juga bilang begitu ya...," Chanyeol mengusap pelipisnya pelan. "Aku 'kan hanya... Mencintai orang lain—"

"HAH itu sih sama saja selingkuh!" Potong Taehyung cepat dan memekik pelan. Ia menatap sebal kepada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Tu—tunggu dulu. Aku kan belum jadian dengannya. Jadi jangan sebut aku selingkuh—"

"Dan kau membuat Baekhyun-_hyung_ curiga! Astaga." Taehyung kembali memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai dua orang? Bukankah itu tandanya tak setia?" Tanya Taehyung, ia mendelik dan juga benar-benar mengantisipasi lelaki dihadapannya ini.

Chanyeol kembali mengusap pelipisnya. "Bukan begitu... Lagipula aku selalu berusaha jujur pada Baekh_ie_. Tetapi orang itu juga membuatku terpesona..."

_HAH. _

Taehyung menggeleng mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. "Siapa memangnya orang itu? Kau tak menceritakan orang itu pada Baekhyun-_hyung_ 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sudah kubilang aku selalu jujur pada Baekh_ie_... Kalau orang itu baik sepertinya, manis sepertinya, imut sepertinya, dan juga ia sangat mengingatkanku pada Baekh_ie_. Dan aku tak bisa menghindar dari pesonanya begitu saja. Sama seperti Baekh_ie_, _ukh._"

Taehyung menepuk dahinya sendiri dan menggeleng pelan mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

Bagaimana bisa? Ia dengan santainya mencintai dua orang? Apa maksudnya Taehyung sungguh tak mengerti. Dan yang paling membuatnya tak mengerti, kenapa sepupunya mau memiliki pasangan sepertinya?!

.

Taehyung memijit pelipisnya pelan. Setidaknya Park Chanyeol ini agak polos dan tidak terlihat dari tampangnya bahwa dia itu maniak.

"Katakan padaku, siapa orang itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. "Tentu saja dia ada disini, itulah mengapa aku juga berada di tempat ini dan kau bisa menemukanku."

"HAH." Taehyung kembali dibuat terkejut olehnya. "Maksudmu diantara kita?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat.

"Yang mana?" Taehyung mendadak jadi gugup sendiri.

Bisa bahaya juga kan kalau lelaki tinggi ini menunjuk Hoseok sebagai orang kedua yang dicintainya. Lagipula menurut Taehyung, Hoseok itu juga sama seperti yang Chanyeol bilang; manis, imut, mempesona...

.

"Yang itu, dia." Tunjuk Chanyeol. Jari dan kedua matanya mengarah pada seseorang yang sedang duduk bercengkerama tak jauh dari mereka.

Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Ia dapat melihat Yoongi yang sedang menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa bersama Jimin yang bercengkerama dengannya.

.

Taehyung segera membulatkan kedua matanya menyadari itu.

"Min Yoongi, namanya."

"_Mwoya_?!"

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung,_ pulang yuuuk~"

Jimin mulai merengek. Padahal sedari tadi ia cukup menikmati suasana _cafe_ malam ini. Bahkan Yoongi sempat menikmati candaannya juga. Tetapi kini anak hobi menari itu mengajaknya pulang.

"Ayo pulaaang~"

Yoongi mendelik. "Apa _sih_. Masih jam sembilan ih. Nanti saja jam sepuluh."

Jimin merengut. "Ayolah, _Hyung_~"

"Nanti dulu, Jimin."

"Yah, _H__yung_. Kubelikan _cheesecake_ deh."

Yoongi kembali menelisik, menatap Jimin penuh curiga. "_Cheesecake_?"

Jimin tersenyum. "Iya, _cheesecake_ kesukaanmu. Kubelikan kalau kita pulang sekarang."

Yoongi merengut. Ia berpikir sebentar. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Besok saja ya _cheesecake_nya. Aku harus melanjutkan laguku bersama Chany."

.

Jimin memudarkan senyumnya dan merengut sebal. Ia tahu siapa Chany-Chany itu. Yang tadi berbicara dengan Taehyung dan Jimin tahu bahwa dia sudah bertunangan dengan sepupunya Taehyung.

_Ukh,_ tetapi Yoongi akrab sekali dengannya. Dia bahkan menolak _cheesecake_ yang ditawarkan Jimin.

_Huh._

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb :

Hai, ketemu lagi ._.)/

Duh, beberapa chapter lagi saya pindahin ke M ya, gak apa-apa kan?

Kalau bisa sih pengennya pake dua rated *apaan sih*

Omong-omong saya udah teracuni sama uke Hope nih yaampun (maafkan) ;_; pingin bikin dia uke juga disini tapi kan udah terlanjur ;;_;;

Sekalian minta rekomendasinya buat ff uke Hope boleh ya? Apa aja ratednya boleh, siapa aja semenya hayu *plak*

Yasudahlah, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran dan masukannya selalu diterima xD

_Review, please? :3_


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin memudarkan senyumnya dan merengut sebal. Ia tahu siapa Chany-Chany itu. Yang tadi berbicara dengan Taehyung dan Jimin tahu bahwa dia sudah bertunangan dengan sepupunya Taehyung.

_Ukh,_ tetapi Yoongi akrab sekali dengannya. Dia bahkan menolak _cheesecake_ yang ditawarkan Jimin.

_Huh._

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi cemberut di depan gerbang rumahnya. Berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dengan bosan.

Sampai ketika Jimin dari kejauhan muncul dan tiba di hadapannya, Yoongi semakin melipat wajahnya dengan kesal.

.

Jimin menghentikan motornya tepat dihadapan Yoongi. Ia membuka helmnya dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan menusuk dari Yoongi.

Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan malas, ia ingin mencoba sedikit jutek karena jujur saja Jimin masih sebal dengan kejadian semalam. Hanya untuk mengerjainya sedikit _sih_...

.

"Semalam kenapa ngambek?" Yoongi melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tetapi sesaat kemudian menggeleng pelan tak peduli.

"Ayo naik. Mau berangkat bersama atau tidak?" Tawar Jimin. Tak ada ucapan selamat pagi ataupun senyuman cerianya.

Sudut alis Yoongi berkedut. Pagi-pagi sudah dibuat emosi tingkat tinggi oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Dan ia paling benci jika diabaikan seseorang. Dan Jimin mencoba melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku!" Yoongi menggebrak tangannya diatas stang motor Jimin, membuat Jimin agak berjengit juga.

"Kau meninggalkanku semalam di rumah setelah mengantarku. Padahal semalam itu kau tahu aku sendirian, Bodoh!"

.

Semenjak berpacaran dengan Jimin, Yoongi jadi tak terbiasa jika ia harus sendirian di rumah ketika kakaknya sedang berada di luar kota karena pekerjaannya.

Well, bisa dibilang ini sisi manja seorang Min Yoongi. Dan semalam itu kebetulan kakaknya sedang berada di _Gwangju_ dan Jimin hanya mengantarnya pulang dan pergi begitu saja, dan juga ia tak menghubungi Yoongi sama sekali. Bahkan ponselnya tak diaktifkan.

Bagaimana Yoongi tak sebal setelahnya.

.

"Jawab aku, Park Jimin! Kalau memang karena semalam aku tak ingin pulang lebih awal, itu adalah kebutuhan untuk menyelesaikan musikku—hei kau mendengarku tidak sih?!"

.

Yoongi masih saja membentak. Jimin jadi berpikir, Yoongi ini memang sudah dari sananya berbakat untuk menjadi seorang _rapper_. Ketika ia marah seperti ini, perkataannya tersusun begitu cepat tanpa ia peduli langsung meneriakannya.

.

Jimin menggeleng pelan mendengarnya dan ia menuntun motornya untuk masuk ke halaman rumah Yoongi dan memarkirnya disana.

Demi apapun, mereka barusan masih di depan gerbang rumah, lama-kelamaan kan tidak enak dilihat juga bertengkar disana. Pikir Jimin dalam hati.

.

Yoongi mengikuti Jimin yang masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya itu.

"Jawab aku, Bocah sialan!" Dan untuk membentak Jimin kembali.

Jimin kembali menghela napas malas. "Mau berangkat kuliah gak nih?" Tanyanya, Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri sejajar dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi semakin kesal dibuatnya. Jimin benar-benar mengabaikan semua perkataannya, huh?

.

"Kenapa tak mau menjawabku, huh? Kau mau ngambek lagi? Mau aku terus memarahimu? Kalau kau tidak—yak! Apa-apaan ini?! Turunkan aku, Jimin bodoh!"

Jimin yang lama-kelamaan jengah juga, ia segera saja meraih pinggang dan mengangkat kekasihnya itu, menggendong Yoongi di bahunya dan membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

"YAAK!"

.

Jimin tak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan Yoongi. Dan ia tetap membawa Yoongi dalam gendongannya menuju kamar tamu di dekat ruang televisi yang pernah Jimin pakai ketika ia menginap di rumah Yoongi.

Kalau sudah begini Jimin juga gemas _'kan_ lama-lama.

.

"Turunkan aku, Bocah sialan!"

"Bodoh! Turunkan!"

"Hei! Turunin!"

"Yak Jimin pesek! Dengarkan aku!"

"Yaaak Park Jimin—ukh—"

Yoongi memelankan teriakannya diujung dan berjengit kaget ketika Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang kamar tamu itu.

Dan Yoongi semakin kaget di buatnya ketika Jimin ikut menaiki ranjang tersebut dan merangkak naik untuk berada diatas tubuh Yoongi.

.

"Nah, kalau begini _'__kan_ enak. Kenapa harus marah-marah sepagi ini, hm?" Jimin berkata lembut. Sambil menopangkan kedua sikut dan lututnya disamping tubuh Yoongi agar tidak menindihnya, Jimin mengusap poni kekasihnya itu.

Yoongi jadi terdiam, ia mendadak bingung harus melakukan apa kalau Jimin sudah memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"_Ukh_, menyingkir dari tubuhku, Bodoh!" Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menahan dada Jimin ketika merasakan bahwa Jimin semakin menurunkan berat tubuhnya di atas Yoongi dan juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi.

Jimin tak menghiraukannya. "Kau tahu, _Hyung_. Pagi ini kau berisik sekali, kupingku sampai panas mendengarnya. Tapi..." Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap Yoongi disertai seringai nakalnya.

Yoongi mendadak gugup dibuatnya.

_Ugh_, Jimin itu memang brengsek. Ia selalu membuat Yoongi gugup karena tingkah menggodanya tetapi sayangnya Yoongi sangat menyukai hal itu. Huh...

.

"A—apaan sih." Yoongi semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas ranjang. Oh sungguh, Yoongi tak sanggup untuk memberi perlawanan untuk menyingkirkan Jimin, ia benar-benar terkunci di bawah tubuh Jimin sekarang.

"Tapi..." Jimin semakin menyeringai. "Aku menyukai suaramu, teriakan amarahmu, dan sekarang aku jadi ingin mendengarnya lagi."

.

Yoongi baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes ucapan Jimin, tetapi kekasih bodohnya itu telah lebih dulu mengunci bibir Yoongi dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Yoongi melenguh ketika merasakan Jimin membuka bibirnya untuk menangkup bibir bawahnya. Memberi kuluman seksi di bibir sehalus sutra milik Yoongi sebagai sapaan pembukaan. Tak tahan dengan godaan tersebut, Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama untuk bibir atas Jimin. Dan keduanya saling melumati bibir yang selalu terasa bagai candu yang menyengat tubuh mereka. Memberi getaran-getaran halus di dada Yoongi acapkali Jimin semakin memperdalam ciuman hangat yang tak pernah bisa Yoongi tolak. Tetapi sebaliknya, selalu Yoongi inginkan.

.

Jimin mulai beralih dari bibir Yoongi untuk memberinya ruang napas dan menelusuri garis leher Yoongi dengan bibirnya. Tangannya yang menganggur ia pakai untuk menelusuri seluruh bagian tubuh Yoongi tanpa Jimin lewati seincipun.

.

"Jimin, hmm—"

"_Bogoshippeo, Hyung._"

.

Dan Jimin terus menyentuh juga menciumi kekasihnya saat itu juga dengan semangat sampai Yoongi hanya bisa mengikuti tindakan kekasih bodohnya itu dan melupakan amarahnya pagi ini.

.

Well, mereka bahkan melupakan juga untuk berangkat kuliah pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memainkan bolpoinnya di tangan. Ia sedang makan siang di kafetaria sendirian. Ia baru saja menerima pesan dari sepupunya bahwa ia akan mendarat di Korea esok pagi.

Bayangkan, esok, _man_!

Sepupunya yang cerewet itu pasti akan menumpang tinggal dengan Taehyung sementara ia menginterogasinya sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Haduh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Taehyung kerepotan.

Taehyung menghela napas pelas. Mengusap keningnya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

Ia juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang tunangan sepupunya itu, membuat semakin repot saja.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat Taehyung bimbang.

Yang membuat Taehyung bimbang itu adalah apa ia harus memberi tahu Jimin tentang hal ini?

Kalau Park Chanyeol itu menyukai kekasihnya, Yoongi?

Kemudian lelaki ber_eyeliner_ itu akan ngamuk.

.

Atau tetap jangan memberitahunya?

Dan membiarkan Jimin pada akhirnya mengetahui hal tersebut sendiri?

.

Nah, sepertinya itu lebih baik. Jangan memberi tahu Jimin lebih dulu. Atau ia malah akan berakhir mengadudombakan sahabatnya sendiri nanti dengan sepupunya.

.

.

Omong-omong, Jimin tidak datang ke kampus sampai sesiang ini. Taehyung jadi khawatir, jangan-jangan Jimin sakit karena ia terlalu banyak menari. Tetapi untung saja pekan ujian mereka sudah selesai saat ini, tinggal menunggu kenaikan semester.

_Huft._

Taehyung meraih ponselnya, ia berniat menghubungi Jimin saja, menanyakan kenapa ia tak datang hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengerjapkan mata sipitnya dengan malas. Ia terbangun karena Yoongi yang menggeliat tak nyaman di sampingnya.

Jimin kemudian mengerutkan alisnya sampai ia sadar bahwa ponselnya terus berdering sedari tadi dan itu yang membuat Yoongi tak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Jimin buru-buru terduduk dan meraih ponselnya di saku jaketnya yang berada diatas kepala ranjang yang ia tiduri bersama Yoongi.

Tanpa melihat siapa si penelepon, Jimin mengangkat panggilannya.

.

_"Yeobeoseyeo?"_

_"Jimin? Kok tidak datang k__e kampus__ sih?" _

.

Jimin melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar tamu itu. Pukul satu siang.

_"Em~ aku di rumah Yoongi-hyung..."_

_"Hah? Ngapain?"_

_"Aku—"_

_"Jimin berisik~"_

.

Tiba-tiba suara Yoongi yang merengek memotong ucapan Jimin . Dan dapat Jimin pastikan, Taehyung pasti mendengarnya di seberang telepon sana.

.

Taehyung mendengar suara Yoongi disana. Suaranya terdengar menyatakan kalau ia pasti sedang tiduran atau baru bangun dalam tidurnya.

.

Nanti dulu, Jimin di rumah Yoongi? Terus Yoongi sedang tidur disampingnya? _Heol_ apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu. Pikir Taehyung curiga.

.

_"Jangan bilang kau... Habis menyentuhnya ya Jimin bodoh?!"_ Taehyung berseru heboh.

.

Jimin sedang mengusap rambut Yoongi yang agak berantakan itu dengan lembut. Ia juga membenarkan selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh atas Yoongi yang telanjang itu. Membuat Yoongi kembali tertidur nyaman merasakan sentuhan lembut dari tangan Jimin.

.

Jimin merengut mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Dengan suara yang dipelankan agar tidak membuat Yoongi terbangun, ia merespon perkataan sahabat hipernya itu.

_"Apasih. Kau mengatakannya seolah aku baru saja memperkosanya. Dasar byuntae!" _

_"Heol. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya..."_

_"Hei byuntae, dia kekasihku, calon tunanganku, yang berarti itu juga calon istriku. Aku berhak—"_

_"Sejak kapan?!"_

Jimin meringis, _"Kenapa jadi kau yang heboh sih. Karena kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan Hoseok-hyung ya? Hahaha."_

Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar perkataan Jimin. _"Jadi, kau sudah sering melakukannya begitu?"_

_"Tidak kok. Kami baru melakukannya dua kali..."_ Jimin menerawang.

Taehyung menggerutu. _"Kau beruntung. Awas saja kalau kau membuat Yoongi-hyung sakit hati."_

Jimin merengut kembali. Membenarkan letak ponsel di telinganya._ "Kenapa kau jadi protektif begitu sih sama Yoongi-hyung?"_

_"Karena dia kekasihmu."_

_"Hah?"_

_"T__ak tahu__ deh, pikirkan saja sendiri."_

Kini Jimin yang memutar malas kedua bola matanya. _"Kenapa jadi membicarakan hubunganku sih. Jadi, apa maksudmu meneleponku, huh?"_

_"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kenapa kau tak hadir hari ini. Haah sekarang aku menyesal menanyakannya."_

_"Bilang saja kau iri, byuntae!"_

_"Yak! Jangan panggil aku byuntae!"_

_"Hahaha."_

.

.

.

.

Gara-gara Jimin, Yoongi tidak pergi kuliah. Malamnya juga membuat Yoongi tidak pergi ke kafe. _Well_, percaya atau tidak dua bulan lagi Yoongi lulus! Dan itu membuatnya agak _free_ dan bisa sering berada di studio kafe akhir-akhir ini (dan juga untuk membicarakan projectnya bersama teman barunya).

.

Tetapi apa, gara-gara Jimin seharian ini Yoongi diam di rumah. Dan kini ponselnya telah dibanjiri oleh pesan-pesan dari teman-temannya.

Tidak terlalu banyak juga _sih_, karena yang banyak mengiriminya pesan hanya satu orang.

Teman barunya yang satu tujuan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chany. Lelaki tinggi dan memiliki mata besar dan senyum yang lebar, serta suaranya yang berat enak di dengar. Dia yang paling banyak mengirimi Yoongi pesan, yang membuat Yoongi tersenyum menahan tawa. Sambil membenarkan duduknya diatas sofa ruang televisi, Yoongi membaca pesannya satu-persatu dari si Chany itu.

_"Yoongi-ah~"_

_"Kok tidak dibalas? -3-"_

_"Kemana saja? Kenapa tidak datang ke kafe?"_

_"Aku minum kopi sendirian :("_

_"Masih tak dibalas juga pesannya."_

_"Aku akan mati kekeringan kalau pesanku tak dibalas juga :("_

_"Yoongi-ah~~"_

.

.

Jimin baru saja dari toko kue untuk membeli_ cheesecake_ yang Yoongi minta. Sesaat setelah bangun tidur tadi Yoongi kembali bersama amarahnya untuk memarahi Jimin. Dan karena Jimin jengah dengan amarah kekasihnya itu, ia menawarkan diri untuk membelikan sebuah _cheesecake_ yang mana kala itu langsung membuat Yoongi tersenyum senang.

Ck, Yoongi_nya_ itu memang selalu menggemaskan.

.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan menatapnya heran karena Yoongi terlihat seperti menahan tawanya sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Dari siapa, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jimin, ia meletakkan bungkusan _cheesecake_nya di atas meja, kemudian meraih remot di samping Yoongi untuk memindahkan chanel tv yang sedang menayangkan berita itu dan duduk diatas sofa di samping Yoongi.

"Hm?" Yoongi bergumam, menoleh ke arah Jimin dan_ cheesecake_ yang baru diletakkannya diatas meja. "Chany meng_sms_iku."

Jimin berhenti memindahkan chanel tv, ia menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan curiga. "Chany lagi?"

Yoongi berhenti mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan beralih menatap Jimin malas. "Jangan bilang kau akan cemburu lagi. Padahal—"

"Iya iya." Jimin berujar malas. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak terlalu cemburu. Yang penting kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Chany itu."

Jimin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup dan mengelus sebelah pipi kekasih manisnya itu.

Yoongi bersemu, ia tersenyum sekilas karena kini Jimin mulai mau belajar untuk mencoba lebih dewasa dan mengerti serta tidak cemburuan.

"Kecuali hanya teman, oke?" Tambah Jimin.

Yoongi menjawab gemas. "Iya, bawel."

Jimin terkekeh. Ia mengecup pelan bibir Yoongi. "_Cheesecake_nya sudah kubelikan nih, ayo dimakan."

Yoongi kembali bersemu sebelum menerima potongan _cheesecake_ yang Jimin suapkan dan mereka kemudian tertawa memakan kue _creamy_ itu bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

_"Yoongi-ah?"_

_"Hm."_

_"Besok main ke taman bunga yuk?"_

_"Hah? Ngapain?"_

_"Cari inspirasi hehehe. Mau tidak?"_

_"Em~ boleh."_

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb:

Haaai. Ceritanya ada smut nyelip hahaha dan Hoseok memang cocok jadi uke kok :3 mumu. *kok*ganyambung*

Buat chanyeol... Dia dibayanganku gitu sih, polos-polos menghanyutkan... *apa*

Dan butuh dia untuk membuktikan cinta minyoon (lagi) xD

Duh, mau nangis gak sih, konser bangtan jadi 3 hari berturut-turut oktober nanti di korea sana huhu dek jungkook kesayangankuuu~ T_T

.

Okelah, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran, dan masukannya selalu di terima xD

_Review, please? :3_

.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Yoongi-ah?"_

_"Hm."_

_"Besok main ke taman bunga yuk?"_

_"Hah? Ngapain?"_

_"Cari inspirasi hehehe. Mau tidak?"_

_"Em~ boleh."_

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | AU | Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja ingin meletakkan ponselnya setelah menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol esok hari untuk pergi ke taman bunga.

Namun ketika lengan Yoongi baru mencapai meja nakas di samping ranjangnya, tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya itu.

Yoongi segera menariknya kembali untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya itu.

.

_'Park-Bocah-Sialan-Jimin'_

.

Yoongi tersenyum sebelum men_slide_ panggilan tersebut dan membawa ponsel _smartphone_ itu ke telinganya.

.

"Halo?"

"Mingi-mingi~"

.

Jimin tiduran menyamping di atas ranjangnya, menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya dan tersenyum. Membayangkan wajah kekasih tersayangnya itu.

"Mingi-mingi~"

.

.

"Mingi?" Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar panggilan baru dari Jimin.

"Jimin _loves_ Yoongi!" Pekik Jimin senang. Yang membuat Yoongi memutarkan kedua bola matanya namun juga merona samar.

"A—apaan sih."

Jimin masih tertawa riang. Ia paling senang memberikan Yoongi celotehan (atau sebut saja gombalan) yang selalu membuat kekasihnya itu menunjukkan sifat malu-malu dan galaknya.

.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu tidak apa yang membuatku merasa paling nyaman di dunia ini?" Jimin bertanya.

Yoongi menggeleng, yang tak dapat di lihat Jimin tentunya karena mereka masih berada di saluran telepon. "Apa?"

"Yaitu ketika aku bersamamu."

.

Yoongi terdiam sesaat.

.

"Oh ya? Kok aku tidak merasa."

"_Ish_, bersamamu, _Hyung_."

"Maksudmu apa sih, aku tidak mengerti."

"Bersamamu itu ketika aku mencium bibirmu, mengecupi lehermu, ketika aku—"

Yoongi buru-buru merona. "Oke, cukup Jimin. Aku mengerti dan kau bodoh."

Jimin hanya terkekeh.

.

Sesaat kemudian hening diantara mereka. Hanya menyisakan suara helaan nafas di masing-masing ponsel mereka.

.

Sampai ketika Yoongi memecah keheningan tersebut dengan suara pelan yang membuat Jimin tersenyum dalam ringkukannya di bawah selimut.

.

"Jimin..."

"Iya, hm?"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku ya..."

.

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. Tumben sekali kekasihnya seperti itu. "Kalau begitu kau jangan coba-coba meninggalkanku juga ya."

"Kau membuatku bingung." Yoongi mengeluh.

"Jadi... Bisakah kau berjanji?"

.

Jimin kembali tersenyum. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Yoongi dan mencium keningnya ketika ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku berjanji, takkan meninggalkanmu, Min Yoongi."

.

Diam-diam Yoongi tersenyum mendengar janji Jimin. Ia jadi berpikir, enak saja kalau Jimin berani meninggalkannya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini, akan ia salib kekasihnya itu di dinding kamarnya.

.

Sadis.

.

"_Hyung_?"

"Em, iya?"

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu, Yoongi-_hyung_."

.

Sudah pernah dibilang bukan, kalau Yoongi selalu merasa debaran jantungnya semakin meletup ketika Jimin mengucapkan kata cinta padanya.

Dengan gugup dan wajah merona, Yoongi menjawab. "Iya, aku juga."

"Juga apa, _Hyung_?" Jimin mulai menggoda.

"Tak tahu." Jawab Yoongi malas.

"Kok tidak tahu?"

"Bodo."

"Yah, yasudah kalau begitu."

"Yasudah."

"Kau tak mau mengatakannya, baiklah. Aku tak mau beli cheesecake lagi—"

"_Aish_, aku juga mencintaimu! Kau puas Park Jimin sialan?!"

.

Jimin kembali tertawa dibuatnya. Kekasihnya itu selalu manis tingkahnya yang membuat Jimin selalu merasa gemas.

.

"Sudah malam. Segeralah tidur, _Hyung._"

"Hm? Ah iya."

"Besok aku jemput. Selamat tidur, Sayang..."

"Hm. Selamat malam, Jimin."

.

.

Yoongi memutus sambungan telepon dengan kekaksih berisiknya itu.

Masih dengan wajah merona, Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik selimutnya sebatas dagu dan menunggu sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar tertidur menuju alam mimpi favoritnya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan menuju parkiran kampus sambil membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya. Ia cemberut dan bergerutu entah apa membaca isi pesan dari kekasih manisnya itu.

.

_"Tak usah mengantarku pulang. Aku pergi ke taman untuk menulis lagu bersama Chany. Oke?" _

.

Jimin tentu saja cemburu. Kekasihnya pergi hanya berdua dengan orang lain di taman. Sangat cemburu.

Maksudnya, selama ini _'__kan _Jimin cukup sulit untuk membujuk Yoongi melakukan hal-hal tentang ber'pacaran'.

Tetapi apa.

Si Chany brengsek tinggi dan mencurigakan itu kini mulai menghalangi Jimin. Jimin kan jadi cemburu. Tetapi juga...

Jimin mencoba untuk tidak terlalu mengekang Yoongi dengan keposesifannya. Jimin tak mau melihatnya menangis lagi, sungguh.

Lagipula ia juga sudah berjanji pada Yoongi untuk percaya padanya.

_Well_, Jimin harus pintar mengendalikan kesabarannya untuk hal seperti ini.

.

Tetapi ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Jimin bingung sekaligus kesal, karena ia sudah beberapa hari ini sulit untuk menemukan waktu untuk berdua bersama Yoongi.

.

Karena seperti Yoongi yang tiba-tiba dikerubungi tugas untuk persiapan lulusnya atau begitu pula dengan Jimin yang di sibukkan kegiatan senatnya. Padahal seharusnya hari ini juga _free_, tetapi Yoongi malah pergi dengan si Chany itu.

.

Padahal Jimin _'__kan_ ingin waktu berdua untuk mereka mulai membicarakan hal serius tentang tunangan yang beberapa waktu lalu Jimin utarakan pada Yoongi.

Jimin bahkan kini sudah mempersiapkan cincinnya. Tetapi karena mereka yang sulit untuk berdua saja dalam suasana romantis (Jimin inginnya begitu), Jimin jadi hanya mengantungi cincinnya saja sampai hari ini.

_Huft._

.

Tanpa sadar Jimin sudah sampai di depan motornya. Ia segera meraih kunci motor tersebut dan menaikinya.

Memakai _helm_nya dan melajukan motor kesayangannya itu untuk keluar dari area kampus.

Jimin ingin melihat apa yang Yoongi lakukan bersama orang lain dengan judul 'menulis lagu' itu ketika Jimin tak berada di sampingnya.

.

Sambil melaju dalam kecepatan sedang, sebelah lengan Jimin meraba saku jaketnya, mengelus sebuah kotak berlapis beludru yang berisi sepasang cincin disana. Yang akhir-akhir ini setia berada dalam sakunya karena Jimin belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan cincin tersebut kepada orang yang 'seharusnya'.

.

"Aku percaya padamu, Yoongi-_hyung_. Kau takkan mengecewakanku."

Gumamnya, dan kembali melajukan motornya menuju tempat dimana kekasihnya berada bersama orang lain.

Hanya ingin tahu.

.

.

.

.

**Click.**

.

Hari ini sudah mulai memasuki sore. Yoongi menekan _shutter_ kamera Nikon D300S miliknya itu dengan tersenyum. Ia menatap objek bunga kertas yang baru saja ia shoot dengan puas.

Setelahnya Yoongi kembali berjalan ke sisi lain untuk menghampiri bunga tulip putih yang masih kuncup setengah mekar itu. Kembali mengambil gambarnya.

.

Sampai ketika seseorang menghampiri Yoongi dari belakang dan...

.

"Hey!"

Yoongi terperanjat dari berdirinya. Ia melepas kamera ditangannya yang segera menggantung terjatuh di lehernya itu. Kemudian menatap seseorang yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

"Chany bodoh. Mengagetkanku segala." Yoongi memutar matanya kesal.

Sedangkan lelaki tinggi di hadapannya hanya memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Chanyeol menyodorkan sekaleng minuman soda di tangannya kepada Yoongi. Yang segera langsung diterima oleh Yoongi.

"Hm, tidak juga." Yoongi membuka kaleng soda ditangannya untuk ia minum. "Jadi, mau kita mulai dari mana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menggenggam lengan Yoongi untuk menuntunnya ke salah satu bangku yang berada di sana. Tepat di sebelah air mancur.

"Aku sudah membuat satu bait pertamanya. Aku _stuck_ dan butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Jujur saja aku ingin membuat lirik yang sedih dan mendalam..." Seru Chanyeol seraya mengeluarkan notesnya dan menunjukkannya pada Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi menatapnya bingung. Mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan teman jangkungnya itu.

"Kalau kau ingin membuat lagu sedih kenapa mengajakku ke taman _sih_?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir kembali. "Bantu aku Yoongi-_ah~ please_?" Chanyeol menatap Yoongi dengan kedua mata berbinarnya itu.

Yoongi menggeleng malas. Tatapan Chanyeol yang seperti itu malah mengingatkannya pada Jungkook.

.

.

Taehyung sedang berada di dalam taksi bersama sepupunya yang kembali pulang ke Korea. Ia baru saja menjemputnya di bandara tadi.

Taehyung hanya menghela napas ketika lelaki disampingnya mulai heboh dengan pembicaraannya di telepon dengan kekasihnya itu.

.

"Halo? Chanyeol_ie_?"

.

"Kau dimana? Aku harus menemuimu sekarang!"

.

"_Aish_, kalau begitu jemput aku sekarang di rumah Taehyung_ie_!"

.

"Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya sekarang!"

.

"Kenapa harus besok?"

.

"Pokoknya hari ini. Harus!"

.

**Click!**

.

Taehyung kembali menghela napas begitu sepupu disampingnya dalam taksi yang mereka tumpangi itu telah selesai dengan pembicaraan teleponnya.

"Baek-_hyung_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm? Apapun itu untukmu, Taehyung_ie_." Sepupu Taehyung yang bernama Baekhyun itu segera merubah raut wajahnya yang kesal sehabis menelepon kekasihnya kemudian tersenyum manis kearah Taehyung.

"Em... Kenapa kau mencintai Chanyeol-_hyung_? Maksudku, dia mungkin saja tak setia padamu. _Yeah_..." Taehyung berucap hati-hati. Takut sepupunya itu tersinggung.

Tetapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia berucap tegas dan menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung. "Kami itu satu cinta, apapun yang terjadi takkan bisa memisahkan satu cinta yang telah kami miliki."

.

Taehyung hanya _facepalming_ mendengarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pemandangan kota Seoul yang ramai itu dengan tersenyum. Sudah hampir enam bulan lamanya ia meninggalkan kota favoritnya dimana ia menikmati masa remajanya.

.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum ketika taksi yang mereka tumpangi itu melewati sebuah taman bunga yang terlihat sejuk. Ia jadi semakin rindu dengan kekasihnya.

.

Sampai ketika senyumnya perlahan memudar karena ia melihat pemandangan yang mengganggu matanya di taman tersebut.

Kekasihnya bersama orang lain di taman tersebut. Terlihat sangat akrab.

.

"Park Chanyeol?!"

.

.

.

.

Jimin masih duduk diatas motornya. Dari spotnya sekarang ia terus menatapi Yoongi yang duduk berdua dengan Chany-Chany itu. Menatapnya tidak suka. Apalagi ketika lelaki tinggi itu merangkul Yoongi dan penuh modus mengajaknya bercanda.

.

Jimin memang suka lupa diri. Tidakkah dia merasa bahwa tingkah Chanyeol itu seperti cerminan dirinya?

Oh oke, lupakan itu.

.

Jimin segera terkesiap ketika melihat kekasihnya dan Chanyeol itu berdiri. Kemudian berjalan beriringan mulai meninggalkan taman.

_'Mau kemana mereka?'_ Pikir Jimin curiga.

Jimin segera membuka ponselnya untuk menyambungkan koneksi GPSnya dengan ponsel Yoongi.

Jimin menghela napas lega. Beruntung ia dengan iseng pernah mengaktifkan GPS di ponsel kekasihnya itu ketika ia sedang mengutak-atiknya.

.

Oh, lihat. Yoongi memasuki mobil si Jangkung menyebalkan itu. Jimin buru-buru kembali memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya. Dan mulai mengikuti jejak mobil yang mulai melaju membawa kekasihnya itu.

.

Jimin mungkin percaya pada Yoongi kalau kekasihnya itu hanya berteman saja dengan Chanyeol yang bermarga sama dengan Jimin itu.

.

Tetapi Jimin tak bisa percaya pada lelaki tinggi itu. Sudah Jimin bilang bukan, ia terlalu mencurigakan di dekat Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Hah, mana?"

Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang sepupunya untuk menemukan dua orang yang baru saja menaiki sebuah mobil disana.

Astaga.

Taehyung tak salah lihat bukan. Kalau yang barusan itu Park Chanyeol dan Min Yoongi?

Yoongi-_hyung_ yang pacarnya Park Jimin bodoh sahabatnya itu?

.

"Pak! Tolong ikuti mobil hitam di kiri itu!" Baekhyun segera menitah sang sopir taksi yang mereka tumpangi untuk mengejar mobil Chanyeol yang mulai melaju itu.

.

_Heol._ Mau kemana mereka hanya berdua. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Pikir Taehyung.

Ia segera membuka ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang harus segera mengetahui hal ini. Taehyung tak peduli kalau dia akan mengamuk. Yang pasti dia itu harus tahu mengenai hal ini.

.

Dia, Sahabatnya.

.

"_Aish_, lagi ngapain _sih_, Park Jimin ayo angkat teleponmu." Gumam Taehyung semakin khawatir mendengar hanya nada sambung tak terjawab dari ponselnya. Sambil terus mengawasi mobil Chanyeol yang mulai memasuki kawasan apartemen cukup mewah di Seoul.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasang sabuk pengamannya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Ia membagi fokusnya untuk menyetir dan sesekali menoleh kearah Yoongi, mengajaknya bicara.

"Sebelum mengantarmu pulang, ke apartemenku dulu ya?"

Yoongi menoleh, "Ngapain?"

"Kita makan dulu. Aku ini pintar memasak, _lho_." Bangganya. Ia menoleh ke arag Yoongi dan kembali memandang fokus pada jalanan. "Jadi, kau mampir dulu ya? _Please_?"

Yoongi tampak menimbang-nimbang. Ia berpikir Jimin mencarinya tidak ya?. Sebelum kemudian menatap jam yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Um~ boleh _deh_. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya."

"Tenang saja, kita hanya makan sebentar kok. Terima kasih ya."

"Hm."

.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Senyum bahagia yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada siapapun ditambah dengan kedua binar di mata besarnya. Terlihat menawan memang.

.

Tetapi tanpa Yoongi sadari. Senyum lebar itu berangsur-angsur berubah berubah dengan seringaian tajam dan tatapan berbinar penuh percikan dendam.

.

"Kena, kau. Min Yoongi."

.

.

.

.

Jimin buru-buru memarkir motornya dan membuka helmnya. Ia tak bisa mengikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya. Terang saja basemen parkiran untuk mobil dan motor berbeda di setiap apartemen. Dan itu membuat Jimin kehilangan jejak mereka berdua.

.

Jimin menghampiri meja _reception_. Umm ia agak canggung juga. Apartemen ini sepertinya bergabung dengan hotel juga.

Ah, Jimin tak peduli itu. Ia harus segera menemukan tempat si Jangkung itu tinggal.

.

"_Annyeonghaseyeo._" Sapa Jimin seramah mungkin ketika ia berhadapan dengan resepsionin wanita disana. "Bisakah aku menemukan tempat tinggal Park Chanyeol?"

Resepsionis itu tersenyum. Mencari datanya di sebuah komputer dan memberi tahu informasi yang Jimin butuhkan.

.

"Kamar apartemen Tuan Park berada di lantai 5 nomor 506. Sebelah kiri setelah keluar dari _lift_."

Jimin kembali tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Dan segera melangkah cepat untuk mendatangi kamar apartemen tersebut.

.

.

Jimin segera membuka ponselnya. Mencari kontak kekasihnya dan melakukan dial.

Sial.

Yoongi tak mengangkatnya.

.

Jimin sudah berada di depan pintu kamar bernomor 506 itu. Jimin menggeram kesal karena pintu di hadapannya itu memakai _password. _Dan Jimin semakin kesal ketika ia tak bisa menekan bel disana kecuali intercom yang sama sekali tak berguna karena Chanyeol tak menghampirinya sama sekali.

.

"Sial!"

.

Jimin kembali mengumpat ketika ia tak menemukan jawaban apapun dari panggilannya ke ponsel Yoongi.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya dengan khawatir. Ia yakin Yoongi berada di dalam sana bersama si Jangkung menyebalkan itu.

Jimin masih mengumpat karena hal itu sebelum akhirnya ia melihat dua orang berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung menatap kedua orang tersebut yang salah satunya sangat Jimin kenal. "Taehyung?"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi bar di mini bar dapur tersebut. Melihat-lihat interior sekelilingnya dengan penasaran.

"Kau tinggal disini sendirian?" Tanya Yoongi.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Ia mengaduk sirup jeruk yang baru saja di buatnya itu dan mencampurkannya dengan dua bungkus kecil serbuk putih yang tak dapat Yoongi lihat karena Chanyeol sedang membelakanginya.

"Hm, tidak juga kok. Kalau ada tamu seperti ini aku tak sendirian."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Ia menghampiri Yoongi untuk memberikan sirup buatannya dan duduk di samping Yoongi. "Minumlah dulu."

Yoongi menggumamkan terima kasih dan meminum sirupnya perlahan.

Chanyeol yang melihat Yoongi meminum minumannya tanpa curiga sedikitpun itu menyunggingkan kembali seringainya.

.

.

Yoongi memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Ia merasa pusing tiba-tiba entah kenapa. Sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak dan membuat aliran darahnya menegang. Yoongi tak mengerti itu.

"Yoongi?"

"Hm?" Yoongi hanya menjawab seadanya. Sial. Ia benar-benar merasa pusing sekarang. Ia bahkan ingin mengambil ponsel yang terus bergetar di sakunya itu tetapi tangannya entah kenapa terasa kaku dan hanya bisa meremas celana jeansnya dengan erat. _Ukh._..

.

"Kau melupakanku ya?" Tanya Chanyeol riang.

"Huh?" Yoongi bergumam lemah. Kini rasa bergejolak itu semakin terasa di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku, huh?"

Yoongi semakin bingung. Tubuhnya tak bisa ia kendalikan dan terasa begitu lemah saat ini.

Dan... Apa maksud perkataan Chanyeol itu? Kenapa dia berkata begitu?

.

Yoongi menegangkan tubuhnya dan memekik pelan ketika Chanyeol meraih kedua bahunya, memaksanya berdiri dan berjalan mundur dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sebuah sofa empuk. Membuat Yoongi berjengit kaget karenanya.

"Apa-apaan?!" Kesal Yoongi, ia mencoba membentak, namun suaranya berkata lemah.

.

"Ck, kau tidak ingat kalau laki-laki itu adalah aku?"

"Siapa?"

"Laki-laki yang kau pukul kepalanya hingga pingsan waktu itu?"

.

Yoongi seketika membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan takut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

_._

.

.

.

Nb :

Uuh, akhirnya, selesai nih! Mulai besok pindah ke rated M yaa ._. Hehehe.

Buat yang keberatan, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya...

Well, saya beri penjelasan untuk warning nya.

Cerita ini nantinya akan bertema mpreg, makanya saya taro di genre drama yang berarti cerita ini bisa masuk ke dalam kategori alternatif universal. Yang mana berarti itu komunitas didalamnya sudah yang terbilang cukup awam. Tidak seperti genre supranatural atau suspense apalagi mystery yang perlu kalimat penjelasan lebih untuk 'dunia baru' didalamnya.

Emm cukup mengerti kan? Yah pokoknya intinya begitu ._. Kalau opini saya kurang berkenan bisa dikomentari :D

Dan itu Chanyeol... Hohoho. Jangan dimarahin mulu sama kalian atuh ya, kasian ._.

.

Oke, terima kasih review yang kemarin dan sudah membaca sampai sini :'D

Kritik, saran dan masukannya selalu diterima.

.

Review, please? :3

.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ck, kau tidak ingat kalau laki-laki itu adalah aku?"

"Siapa?"

"Laki-laki yang kau pukul kepalanya hingga pingsan waktu itu?"

.

Yoongi seketika membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan takut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Waktu itu, aku dan temanku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Kami juga tertarik dengan dunia _rapper_ sepertimu. Tetapi malam itu... Kau mabuk. Kami hanya ingin berkenalan dan bermaksud baik tetapi malah dianggap jahat olehmu. Dan saat itu kau memukul kepalaku. Beruntungnya aku masih bisa selamat sekarang. Hahaha."

.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahat melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Yoongi yang memerah karena pengaruh obat perangsang yang ia larutkan tadi. "Kenapa? Jangan takut..."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau memasukkan obat ke minumanku!" Teriaknya lemah.

"Hm? Hanya obat perangsang. Aku ingin balas dendam padamu dan membuatmu sedikit menderita." Chanyeol menggerutu dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Menggemaskan.

Ia kemudian berdiri dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. "Tunggu sebentar ya, kuambilkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Yoongi membolakan kedua mata kecilnya, ia segera beranjak berdiri. Tetapi hal itu membuat kepalanya semakin terasa pusing.

Yoongi mulai beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Langkahnya begitu lambat. Yoongi tahu kalau mungkin obat yang dicampurkan si tinggi sialan itu adalah obat perangsang. Tetapi Yoongi tak tahu kalau rasanya akan seperti ini. Kepalanya pusing, keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya, bulu kuduknya meremang dan sesuatu di daerah selatannya menegang begitu saja tanpa ia sentuh sama sekali!

.

Yoongi mengerang frustasi di setiap langkahnya. Mencoba mengabaikan perasaannya yang menyuruhnya untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri karena rasa tegang itu membuatnya gila semakin lama.

Tetapi yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia harus segera keluar dari tempat sialan ini. Begitu pikir Yoongi. Langkahnya yang tertatih ia coba untuk dipercepat.

.

.

"Hei hei, mau kemana, maniiis~"

Yoongi tersentak kaget, beberapa langkah lagi ia akan mencapai pintu. Namun tiba-tiba bahunya ditarik oleh Chanyeol yang segera menyeretnya kembali ke atas sofa dimana tadi ia berada sebelumnya.

"Lepas, Chanyeol! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Yoongi mencoba memberontak, tetapi Chanyeol semakin mencengkeram bahunya, dan ia kembali menghempaskan tubuh Yoongi diatas sofa hitamnya itu.

"Brengsek? Tidakkah kau sadar kau yang brengsek disini?!" Chanyeol menggeram emosi. Kilatan emosi di mata besarnya membuat Yoongi menciut seketika.

Yoongi membawa kedua tangannya ke dadanya dan menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas sofa. Berusaha mencari perlindungan dan mencoba mengabaikan gejolak panas yang menegangkan aliran darahnya di tubuh rapuhnya itu.

"Cha-chany maafkan aku..."

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh melihat gerakan lemah Yoongi. "Maaf katamu? Sudah terlambat, _B__aby_."

.

Chanyeol mendekati Yoongi dan membuka sebuah kotak hitam di lantai yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan mengambil sebuah borgol berbulu halus seperti bulu kelinci di setiap kelilingnya. Ia kemudian menarik paksa kedua lengan Yoongi untuk ia pasangkan borgol tersebut.

Yoongi segera memberontak. "Tidak, Chany... Tidak! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Yoongi masih memberontak, tetapi Chanyeol berhasil memasangkan borgol tersebut di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Dan saat itu juga Yoongi menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk menendang perut Chanyeol sekuat tenaga. Membuat lelaki tinggi itu terjerambab ke atas meja di hadapan sofa yang diduduki Yoongi tersebut.

Chanyeol melebarkan kelopak matanya setelah Yoongi menendangnya. Ia bangun untuk mendekati Yoongi dan menamparnya keras di pipi.

.

"Ukh..." Kedua mata Yoongi mulai berair ketika rasa panas dan ngilu dari hantaman telapak tangan Chanyeol itu merambati pipinya yang memerah kentara itu di salah satunya.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau itu memang hobi kekerasan ya."

Chanyeol dengan paksa meraih ikat pinggang Yoongi dan melepaskannya. Kemudian dengan memaksa ia membuat Yoongi terduduk di atas sofa dan menjulurkan kedua kaki Yoongi untuk ia ikat di bawah bersama kaki meja dengan ikat pinggang tersebut.

Yoongi terkunci pergerakannya kini. Ia mulai menangis.

"Chany... Lepaskan aku... Biarkan aku pergi, kumohon." Yoongi berucap lemah, kini tubuhnya semakin terasa panas membakar gairah. Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan nama Jimin disana.

Chanyeol berdecih. Ia kembali menuju kotak hitamnya dan mencari sesuatu disana. "Cih, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Dan aku takkan melepasmu sebelum aku puas menyiksamu, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi bergidik mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kedua kakinya namun percuma.

.

"Nah, ini lebih baik." Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk seperti pencapit bercabang yang tersambung dengan kabel kecil dan sebuah dinamo.

Yoongi yang melihat itu semakin bergidik. "Ma-mau apa kau—"

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin menyiksamu lebih dulu sebelum kau pulang." Chanyeol meraih gunting, dan mendekati Yoongi untuk meraih ujung _t-shirt_ abu-abu yang Yoongi pakai.

Kemudian Chanyeol mulai menggunting ujung bawah kaus tersebut hingga keatasnya. Membuat Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya ketika Chanyeol mulai menggunting bajunya dan _stainless_ dari gunting tersebut menyentuh kulitnya langsung.

Chanyeol semakin menyeringai melihat reaksi tersebut. Ia menyelesaikan acara mengguntingnya dan segera menyingkap bekas guntingannya itu untuk memperlihatkan seluruh bagian dada dan perut Yoongi.

"Kau memang manis, Min Yoongi. Kau selalu mengingatkanku dengan tunanganku." Chanyeol berucap seraya jari telunjuknya menelusuri dada Yoongi hingga ke perutnya dengan gerakan lambat yang sensual.

Yoongi yang masih menggigit bibir bawahnya itu tak kuat lagi dan segera saja meloloskan desahannya.

"A—ahh..."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Wow, obatnya bereaksi dengan cepat ya? Baru kusentuh dengan jariku kau sudah mendesah." Chanyeol berucap meremehkan. Yang membuat Yoongi ingin sekali menendang kepalanya saat ini.

"Brengsek, kau!"

.

"Memangnya... kau pikir aku akan menyentuhmu?" Chanyeol meraih dagu Yoongi untuk menatapnya tajam.

"Cih, meskipun kau mengingatkanku pada kekasihku, aku takkan pernah menyentuh orang lain selain Baekh_ie-ya_."

Chanyeol mulai mengambil kembali benda hitam seperti pencapit itu untuk ia pasangkan di tubuh Yoongi, benda itu salah satu jenis _vibrator_. Satu pencapitnya Chanyeol pasangkan di dada Yoongi dekat salah satu nipplenya dan satu pencapit lainnya ia pasangnya di tengkuk Yoongi.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya, Yoongi cukup tahu kalau benda seperti itu adalah mainan seks. Tetapi ini baru pertamakalinya Yoongi lihat dan ia yang merasakannya langsung.

"Tidak, Chanyeol, lepaskan itu, brengsek, lepasssh—"

Chanyeol menyeringai kembali ketika ia mulai menyalakan _vibrator_ tersebut dengan getaran lemah.

"Ukh... Huh... Jimin—"

"Jimin?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Tetapi detik berikutnya ia menekan tombol _vibrator_ tersebut ke ukuran maksimal. Yoongi langsung mendesah keras dibuatnya, dan juga menangis di saat bersamaan.

"Ah! Hentikan! Uuh... Jiminh... Hah!"

Yoongi tak bisa mengontrol suaranya lagi. Ia mendesah dan berteriak sekuat tenaga merasakan getaran benda asing di tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat tak bebas karena kedua lengan dan kakinya terkunci.

Rasanya menyakitkan, tetapi entah kenapa tubuhnya justru semakin menegang. Celana jeans yang dipakainya bahkan sudah semakin terasa menyesakkan,_ ukh_.

.

"Jimin? Kekasihmu itu ya? Hahaha sayangnya dia tak ada disini untuk membantu menyentuhmu, manis~" Chanyeol berucap riang. Ia kemudian meraih _vibrator_ lain yang berukuran panjang sepanjang 17cm yang sering digunakan oleh wanita itu untuk ia tunjukkan di hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi yang melihat itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan sayunya. Rambutnya bahkan sudah mulai menyatu karena keringat. Dan bekas tamparan Chanyeol masih kentara merah di sebelah pipinya.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Kumohon jangan. Hentikan..." Yoongi menggeleng memohon kearah Chanyeol.

Tetapi Chanyeol ikutan menggeleng. Ia menyalakan _vibrator_ di tangannya dengan getaran maksimum. Kemudian dengan iseng ia menyelipkan _vibrator_ panjang itu ke celana jeans Yoongi tanpa membukanya sedikitpun. Membiarkan jeans itu tetap berada di posisinya dan semakin membuat Yoongi sesak.

Yoongi semakin menggeliat tak nyaman karena getaran di dada, tengkuk dan juga bagian tubuh selatannya. Ia hanya bisa berteriak dan mendesah frustasi karenanya. Airmatanya juga mengalir seiring ia meneriakkan nama Jimin di sela desahannya.

.

"Hm, oke. Hanya _vibrator_ untuk saat ini. Sudah ya, aku mau memasak—"

"Chanyeol_ie_!"

"!"

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung?"

"Kok dia tahu namamu, Taehyung_ie_?"

Taehyung menjelaskan dengan cepat. "Jimin, ini sepupuku. Dan Baek-_hyung_, ini sahabatku. Sekarang, coba kau buka dulu pintu ini, Baek-_hyung_."

Jimin segera mengangguk. "Benar, kekasihku ada di dalam sekarang."

Baekhyun menatap Jimin kaget. "Jadi anak putih bersama Chanyeol_ie_ tadi itu kekasihmu?!"

Jimin mengernyit. _'Anak putih__ katanya__?'_

"Begini, Baekhyun-_ssi_. Aku harus menyelamatkan kekasihku dari kekasihmu. Sedari tadi aku disini mencoba bertamu tetapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Jadi, bisakah kau membuka pintu ini? Aku yakin kau tahu _password _apartemen kekasihmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia menoleh kearah Taehyung dan bocah pirang itu juga mengangguk lucu.

Baekhyun mendekati pintu tersebut. Menghela napas dan mencoba menekan tombolnya dengan mengisi _password_ tersebut dengan tanggal ulang tahunnya sendiri. Kalau tidak salah kekasih tingginya pernah berkata demikian.

.

"92-06-05"

.

**Click!**

.

"Yeah terbuka!" Baekhyun berseru riang. Tanpa peduli Taehyung dan Jimin di belakangnya, Baekhyun segera menerobos pintu tersebut.

Berjalan masuk untuk menemukan kekasihnya sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan lugu dari bola mata besarnya dan seseorang sedang berteriak di atas sofa.

"Chanyeol_ie_?!"

.

Jimin tanpa pikir panjang ikut masuk di belakang Baekhyun, begitu juga Taehyung.

Semakin Jimin masuk, semakin ia mendengar suara teriakan Yoongi dengan jelas.

Dan ketika Jimin melihat Park Chanyeol sedang terbengong karena tiba-tiba saja segerombolan (hanya tiga orang) tamu memasuki rumahnya tanpa ia harus membuka pintunya.

Saat itu juga, tanpa banyak berpikir, Jimin berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan meninju wajahnya hingga Chanyeol tersungkur.

Baekhyun memekik memanggil nama kekasihnya yang ditinju itu.

Sedangkan Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi untuk membantunya melepas _vibrator_ yang menempel pada tubuh Yoongi dan memeluknya juga mengusap punggungnya untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Ssst... Yoongi-_hyung_. Tak apa, tak apa, Jimin dan aku sudah datang sekarang."

.

.

"Brengsek kau, sialan!" Jimin meraih kerah Chanyeol untuk membuatnya berdiri dari tersungkur.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh. "Kekasihnya datang deh."

"Sial!" Jimin sekali lagi meninju wajah Chanyeol di tempat yang sama.

Baekhyun buru-buru menghampiri kekasihnya dan menghalangi Jimin yang ingin memukul lelaki tinggi itu.

"Jangan pukul Chanyeol_ie_ku!" Baekhyun berteriak ke arah Jimin. Ia menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk menunduk dan ia peluk di dadanya.

"Kekasihmu itu brengsek! Kau menipu Yoongi-_hyung_, eoh?!" Bentak Jimin emosi.

Chanyeol pura-pura tak mendengar Jimin. Ia mengeluh pada Baekhyun.

"Baekh_ie-ya_~ aku menculik anak itu untuk balas dendam padanya. Kau tahu, ketika aku koma beberapa waktu lalu? Itu gara-gara dia. Aku berpura-pura tertarik padanya agar kau datang mengunjungiku disini. Aku merindukanmu~" Keluh Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera mengusap kepalanya dan mengecup puncaknya dengan sayang.

"Apa?!" Mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol membuat Jimin kembali membentak emosi. _'Balas dendam?!'_

Tetapi ketika Jimin ingin melayangkan pukulannya kembali ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mulai histeris karena Chanyeol juga ingin menghajar Jimin, tiba-tiba saja tangannya berhenti di udara ketika mendengar suara pelan yang memanggilnya.

Suara yang selalu Jimin kagumi itu memanggilnya dengan nada sedih.

Suara seseorang terkasihnya.

.

"Jimin..."

.

Jimin segera berbalik untuk menemukan kekasihnya yang terduduk di atas sofa dengan memberinya tatapan sendu dan sayunya, ia terlihat begitu berantakan.

.

Yoongi merentangkan tangannya, semua ikatan dan benda sialan yang bergetar di tubuh Yoongi telah di lepaskan oleh Taehyung tadi. Ia menatap Jimin dan memanggilnya.

.

Jimin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi. Seiring langkahnya dan menatap kekasih tersayangnya itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang memanas.

Dan ketika ia sampai di hadapan Yoongi, Jimin segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu yang kini terlihat semakin rapuh di hadapannya. Saat itu juga, Jimin menangis.

Yoongi segera melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jimin dengan erat ketika Jimin memeluknya. Ia merengkuh leher Jimin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu tegas itu seolah takut Jimin akan pergi.

"Jimin... Jimin..."

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap pelan punggung sempit itu.

"Jimin... Jangan memukul orang lain, jangan..." Yoongi berucap pelan di bahu Jimin dan segera di balas oleh usapan hangat kembali di punggungnya.

Jimin yang merasakan tubuh kekasihnya bergetar ketakutan seperti itu semakin membuat Jimin merasa bersalah. Jimin bersumpah, ia takkan menuruti perkataan Yoongi lagi untuk membiarkannya dekat dengan lelaki lain setelah kejadian ini.

.

"Iya, aku disini. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu, _Hyung_." Jimin berucap lembut masih dengan mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan sayang.

Tetapi Yoongi malah semakin bergetar dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jimin. Membuat Jimin mengernyit bingung.

.

.

"Jimin?" Taehyung tiba-tiba berucap, ia dengan sedikit ragu mengutarakan apa yang telah dilihatnya ketika ia menghampiri Yoongi untuk pertamakali tadi.

"Ada apa, Tae?" Jimin menjawab, ia masih mengusap-usap punggung Yoongi.

"Em~ sepertinya Yoongi-_hyung_ diberi obat perangsang, dan—"

"APA?!" Jimin berteriak kaget. Ia ingin melepaskan pelukan Yoongi dan menghajar si Chany sialan itu kembali, namun Yoongi menahan pelukannya di leher Jimin dan bergumam melarangnya.

"Jangan, Jimin... Jangan."

Jimin menghela napas kasar. Tetapi ia kembali mengusap punggungnya. _'Obat perangsang? Sialan Park Chanyeol itu. Siaaal.'_

.

"Jimin, ayo pulang." Gumam Yoongi di bahu Jimin.

Jimin yang mendengar itu melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Menatap Yoongi penuh sayang dan mengusap pipinya yang memerah itu dengan perlahan.

"Iya, kita pulang sekarang." Jimin segera melepas jaketnya, _t-shirt_ yang Yoongi pakai ia lepas karena bentuknya sudah tak karuan dan memakaikan jaketnya pada Yoongi. Dan mensletinginya sampai ke leher Yoongi.

Jimin kemudian merogoh sakunya, ia melemparkan kunci motornya kearah Taehyung. "Kau bawa motorku, aku akan pulang dengan taksi bersama Yoongi-_hyung_."

Taehyung mengangguk.

.

Jimin melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di bahu Yoongi untuk menuntunnya berjalan. Tubuh Yoongi masih bergetar, dan ia memegangi baju Jimin di pinggangnya dengan erat.

Sebelum Jimin melangkah lebih jauh, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol dan menatapnya garang.

"Jangan sampai kau muncul dihadapan kami lagi." Desisnya tajam.

Chanyeol hanya balas menatapnya tajam.

Baekhyun yang berada di samping Chanyeol segera memecah interaksi penuh tatapan saling membenci itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Jimin-_ssi_."

Baekhyun segera berlari kesana-kemari untuk menemukan dapur. Kemudian ia menuju kulkas Chanyeol dan menghela napas lega begitu ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sekotak susu yang masih baru ia ambil dari kulkas apartemen Chanyeol dan segera menghampiri Jimin dan Yoongi yang masih berdiri itu.

"Ini, minumlah, agar kau lebih tenang." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi dengan ragu menerima susu dingin tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun. "Aku mungkin sedikit merasa sebal padamu, tetapi... Lebih menyebalkan kekasihku sepertinya hahaha maafkan dia ya."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Ia mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Setelahnya ia mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Yoongi dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

Pulang ke apartemen Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Jimin merebahkan Yoongi di ranjang kesayangannya. Yoongi segera tertidur ketika ia berada di taksi tadi. Dan ia tak sepucat sebelumnya, ia kini terlihat lebih segar dan tenang.

Terima kasih kepada susu kotak yang tadi diberi oleh Baekhyun.

.

Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi dengan hati-hati. Takut membangunkannya.

Ia harus membuatkan sesuatu untuk di makan ketika Yoongi bangun nanti, pikirnya.

.

Jimin segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan merentangkan tangannya.

"Hari yang melelahkan~ aku membencimu Park Chanyeol brengsek~"

Jimin bergumam dalam nyanyian.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia perlahan bangkit terduduk dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di kamar Jimin

"Ukh, pusing..." Gumamnya. Tetapi ia cemberut kemudian. "Dan kenapa aku tegang lagi..."

Yoongi membawa sebelah lengannya untuk meremas pelan _junior_nya. Ia masih merengut lucu dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Tak mau menunggu lama, ia segera beranjak dari ranjang dan berlari-lari kecil untuk menemukan Jimin yang ternyata sedang berada di dapur mungilnya.

.

Jimin mematikan kompornya dan menoleh untuk menemukan Yoongi telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Astaga." Jimin berjengit, ia mengusap dadanya pelan kemudian tersenyum lembut kearah Yoongi.

"Kenapa sudah bangun, hm?"

Yoongi masih memasang wajah merengutnya kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk Jimin erat. Membuat Jimin merasa bingung juga. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu. Tetapi Jimin tak terlalu memikirkannya dan membalas pelukan dari Yoongi dan mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Mungkin Yoongi masih merasa _shock_, pikirnya.

"Jimin?"

"Iya, hmm."

"Tiduri aku."

.

.

"_Mwo_?!"

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb :

Huft. Kasian ih Chany dimaki-maki sama kalian... lagian aku juga sebel sih sama dia, ngeganggu kaisoo mulu *salah fokus*

Tapi gak aku bikin aneh-aneh kok buat Yoongi, takut dibantai kalian hahaha

Yosh! Saya taro di rated M yaa. Umm kalo buat pribadi sih, saya kasih ratednya Restricted 18. Karena temanya yang dewasa tentang young marriage/pregnancy (nanti) dan saya cenderung pake bahasa yang gak frontal. Walaupun tetep aja No Child sih. *nyengir*

Yah pokoknya begitu lah, intinya ini tema dewasa, bukan sex semata. Hehehe

.

Well, Jimin lagi hot-hot nya nih ya aduuuh.

Tapi itu bikin saya seneeeng uuu seneng banget sama rambutnya di starcast buat kolaborasi swarovski itu, jadi pengen makin ngebully xD

Udah deh, bawel ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran dan masukannya selalu diterima.

_Review, pleaseee? :3_


	6. Chapter 6

Yoongi masih memasang wajah merengutnya kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk Jimin erat. Membuat Jimin merasa bingung juga. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu. Tetapi Jimin tak terlalu memikirkannya dan membalas pelukan dari Yoongi dan mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Mungkin Yoongi masih merasa _shock_, pikirnya.

"Jimin?"

"Iya, hmm."

"Tiduri aku."

.

.

"_Mwo_?!"

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengusap pelipisnya dengan gugup. Pernyataan Yoongi membuatnya kaget saja.

Maksudnya...

Mana mungkin sih Yoongi mengajaknya duluan? Di saat seperti ini?

Jimin pikir itu tidak mungkin.

Yoongi pasti ingin ditemani tidur.

Ya, pasti begitu.

Yoongi _'kan_ suka manja kalau sendirian.

Ya, pasti begitu.

.

Jimin tersenyum. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menuju kulkas. Membukanya dan mencari sesuatu disana.

Susu untuk Yoongi.

"Minum dulu, _Hyung_. Setelah itu aku temani di kamar."

.

Yoongi menatap karton susu yang disodorkan Jimin. Kemudian semakin merengut mendengar perkataannya, dan Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku nggak minta susu?" Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Supaya kau cepat tertidur kembali. Ayo sini—"

Yoongi segera menepis lengan Jimin yang ingin meraihnya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan minimalis itu. "Bukan tidur tertidur, Jimin! Tapi tiduri aku yang kemarin itu! Kau menindihku—"

Yoongi menghentikan ucapannya dan membolakan kedua mata kecilnya begitu melihat Jimin dengan cepat melesat pergi dari hadapannya keluar dari dapur.

"—yak! Mau kemana kau!"

.

.

Jimin segera berlari dari hadapan Yoongi saat itu juga. Kemudian memasuki kamar mandi dan dengan pelan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Menghindari Yoongi.

.

"Huft. Yang benar saja, menindihnya katanya?" Jimin meniup poninya. Walau memang kenyataannya begitu sih.

Ia kemudian bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya itu.

"Apa-apaan... Yoongi-_hyung_ mengajakku duluan untuk... Sex?" Bisik Jimin sangat pelan. "Mungkinkah?"

Jimin menggeleng kuat.

"Mana mungkin... Dia pasti masih terpengaruhi obat itu—"

.

_Brak._

.

"Jimin!"

Yoongi tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Ia masuk begitu saja untuk mengecek kamar mandi hingga sampai ke dalam bath tub. Ia sedari tadi mengelilingi apartemen Jimin karena kekasih bodohnya itu menghilang begitu saja.

Atau ia sengaja sembunyi untuk mengerjai Yoongi.

.

Yoongi membuka tirai kamar mandi lalu memajukan bibirnya cemberut. Jimin tak ada disana. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk kembali ke dapur namun ia terkaget begitu saja ketika melihat Jimin ada di samping pintu kamar mandi dengan memegangi hidungnya.

Wajah Yoongi berubah seketika. Ia segera menghampiri Jimin.

"Disini kau rupanya!" Yoongi tersenyum dengan pipi memerah. Ia menjauhkan tangan Jimin yang masih ada di hidungnya. "Apa kau terluka karenaku? Coba sini kulihat."

Yoongi semakin mendekat pada Jimin. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk memeriksa hidung Jimin dan mengusap hidung yang memerah itu dengan pelan dan juga meniupinya perlahan.

.

.

Jimin segera memegang hidungnya begitu dengan tiba-tiba Yoongi membuka pintu di dekatnya dengan cepat. Dan itu membuat Jimin berbenturan dengan pintu kayunya.

Oh, _man_. Hidungnya berdenyut. Untung saja tidak berdarah.

.

Jimin berdegup begitu Yoongi mendekatinya. Senyumannya itu...

Senyuman nakal yang menggoda.

.

"Apa kau terluka karenaku? Coba sini kulihat."

Jimin menahan napasnya begitu Yoongi semakin mendekatinya dan mulai meniupi hidungnya. Dan Jimin kembali berdegup kencang ketika Yoongi berkedip menatapnya dan dengan sengaja mengecup pelan pucuk hidungnya.

_Ukh_, Yoongi benar-benar menggodanya sekarang.

.

"Sudah baikan?"

Jimin mengangguk. Matanya tak lepas kemudian dari bibir Yoongi begitu ia mendapati Yoongi baru saja menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Yoongi segera tersenyum melihat Jimin mengangguk. Ia kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin. Perlahan dan dengan pasti menarik tengkuk Jimin agar lelaki sipit itu menunduk ke arahnya.

.

Yoongi menyapukan lidahnya mengelilingi garis bibir Jimin. Kemudian menekan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menempel dengan tubuh Jimin. Sengaja melakukannya untuk menggoda Jimin.

"Aku tahu, kau mau melakukannya." Desis Yoongi sebelum akhirnya menekan bibirnya diatas bibir Jimin. Menghisap bibir tebal itu dengan mulut kecilnya.

.

Dan Jimin?

Ia sudah tak kuat menahannya sedari tadi. Kalau Yoongi yang biasa saja sudah terlalu menggodanya, apalagi yang sekarang.

.

Jimin segera meraih pinggang Yoongi, merengkuhnya erat begitu Yoongi menciumnya. Dan Jimin juga berbisik di sela ciuman mereka yang semakin lama terasa semakin menggairahkan itu.

"Aku tergoda, Min Yoongi. Jangan coba hentikan aku."

.

.

Yoongi menyeringai. Ia dengan iseng (dan memang itu tujuannya) merambati lengannya di kedua bahu Jimin, kemudian turun dan meremas otot bisep Jimin dan kemudian kedua lengan Yoongi meraba-raba di dada Jimin.

.

_Ukh_, Yoongi benar-benar nakal kali ini. Tanpa perlu Jimin tuntun, kekasih manisnya itu sudah bisa agresif atas inisiatifnya sendiri.

Ah, apa karena obat itu masih bekerja?

Entahlah, Jimin tak mempedulikan itu untuk saat ini. Yoongi sudah terlalu menggodanya dan ia harus menikmatinya.

Khekhe.

.

Jimin masih memakai kemeja abunya setelah ia menguntit Yoongi hari ini. Dan Yoongi yang seharusnya masih memakai jaket Jimin itu kini entah bagaimana sudah terlepas dan berada di kaki Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi sendiri kini mulai mempreteli kancing kemeja Jimin. Tanpa berniat sama sekali untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka.

.

Tetapi akhirnya Yoongi memutus ciuman mereka lebih dulu setelah ia berhasil melepas kemeja Jimin dari tubuhnya. Membuat Jimin mengerang karena ia masih menikmati manisnya bibir Yoongi.

.

Yoongi segera terkikik kecil melihat reaksi Jimin. Ia kemudian meraih kedua lengan Jimin dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam _bath tub_ dan bediri disana.

Masih dengan tersenyum, Yoongi menarik tirai mandi disana dan menyalakan _shower_nya dengan air dingin yang langsung menghujani tubuh mereka berdua.

Jimin tertawa gemas karenanya. Ia memeluk Yoongi karena air yang membasahi tubuhnya, tetapi dengan iseng juga ia meraba celana denim hitam yang dipakai Yoongi, mencari pengaitnya dan membukanya serta menurunkan celana tersebut bersama sisa kain yang dipakai Yoongi itu terlepas dari tubuhnya yang selalu Jimin sukai hingga tak bersisa.

.

"Kenapa tirainya ditutup? Hanya ada kita berdua disini..." Bisik Jimin dengan nada rendahnya yang menggoda di telinga Yoongi.

Jimin menggigit pelan daun telinga Yoongi dengan gemas kemudian menurunkan bibirnya untuk menjilat leher Yoongi yang terus basah karena air _shower_ yang terus mengalirinya.

Yoongi mendesah pelan dibuatnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya yang tak terlapisi kain apapun di tubuhnya itu semakin menempel dengan Jimin.

"Lakukan sekarang, Jimin. Miliki aku."

.

Jimin segera menyeringai mendengar kalimat Yoongi. Ia meraih sebuah botol yang berdiri di sisi _tub_ bersama dengan perlengkapan mandi lainnya itu.

_Olive oil_.

.

Hm.

.

.

Jimin menggeram nikmat sembari terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan selaras memasuki tubuh Yoongi dan menyentuh jauh ke dalam titik kenikmatan milik Yoongi.

Jimin juga meraih _junior_ Yoongi untuk ia peluk dalam genggamannya dan juga memberinya gerakan memompa yang selaras dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Lengan lainnya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meremas pipi bokong Yoongi yang padat dan juga selalu membuat Jimin gemas sendiri meremasnya dengan kencang hingga memerah di permukaan kulit Yoongi yang putih itu.

.

Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri sedang menunduk rendah dan kedua telapak tangannya mencengkeram dinding. Tubuh bagian bawahnya yang agak menungging membelakangi Jimin dan lelaki lebih muda itu sedang mengendarainya disana. Memberinya kenikmatan yang membuat Yoongi terus mendesah seperti sekarang.

"Ahn! Jimin... Lagi... Lagi!" Pintanya.

.

Yoongi sudah tak mempedulikan lagi dinginnya air _shower_ yang menghujani punggungnya. Fokusnya hanya berada pada milik Jimin yang menyentuh titik terdalamnya dengan tak terduga.

.

"Emm, Yoongi-_yah_. Ini menjepitku, urm..."

Jimin ikut mendesah. Ia bahkan tak ingat kalau ia baru saja menggunakan banmal.

.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan _manhole_ Yoongi semakin mengapitnya dan membuatnya susah bergerak dan ia bergerak lambat dibuatnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi segera memegangi lengan Jimin yang masih berada di _junior_nya itu dengan sebelah tangannya, lengan lainnya masih ia gunakan untuk menopangnya di dinding.

"Aku... Keluar Jim, aku—aaah!"

Desahan panjang Yoongi mengiringi geraman nikmat Jimin. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya hingga orgasme pertamanya hari ini selesai.

Ia kemudian ingin bangkit berdiri untuk menegakkan tubuhnya yang cukup pegal karena ia menungging sedari tadi dan Jimin terus menghajarnya dengan keras.

.

Jimin dengan sedikit tak rela menarik dirinya keluar dari tubuh Yoongi. Ia kemudian membantu Yoongi untuk berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menatapnya.

Jimin memutar _shower_nya untuk berhenti menghujani tubuh mereka. Ia membawa sebelah lengan Yoongi untuk menggenggam miliknya yang masih tegang sempurna itu. Membuat Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya yang sayu itu.

.

Jimin membawa bibirnya mendekati telinga Yoongi untuk berbisik disana. "Kau tahu, aku belum mengeluarkannya sama sekali. Kau harus bertanggungjawab, Yoongi-_yah._"

Yoongi sedikit bergidik mendengar bisikan Jimin, karena tubuhnya juga yang masih basah itu terasa lebih dingin.

Dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Yoongi melingkari leher Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Dan ia segera menaikkan kedua kakinya untuk melingkar juga di pinggang Jimin.

.

Jimin tersenyum senang, ia segera menenggelamkan ciuman di leher Yoongi. Memberinya kecupan liar dan gigitan untuk membuat kulit leher pucat itu terlukiskan hasil _hickey_ yang dibuat Jimin.

Tak mau lebih lama menunggu, Jimin membawa Yoongi yang berada dalam gendongannya itu untuk keluar kamar mandi.

Tanpa peduli tubuh mereka yang masih basah, Jimin membawa tubuhnya dan Yoongi menuju kamarnya, tanpa menggunakan sehelai handuk pun dan tanpa melepas ciumannya di leher Yoongi. Yang membuat Yoongi mendesah kecil di bahu Jimin.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar, Jimin sempat kembali ke kamar mandi untuk membawa botol _olive oil extra virgin_ favoritnya itu untuk ia bawa. Sambil iseng selain menciumi leher Yoongi, Jimin juga tak melupakan bokong Yoongi yang berada di gendongannya itu untuk ia remas dengan gemas di kedua bongkahan pipinya.

.

.

Yoongi memekik kecil ketika tubuhnya terhempas diatas ranjang Jimin dan kepalanya tepat mendarat diatas bantal.

Jimin tersenyum nakal. Ia mendekati Yoongi dan menarik kedua kakinya untuk kembali melingkari pinggang Jimin. Dan Jimin sendiri duduk bersimpuh dan membawa bokong Yoongi agar berada di atas kedua pahanya.

Posisi Yoongi memang terbaring, hanya saja tubuh bagian bawahnya terangkat karena berada di atas paha Jimin. Dengan posisi seperti ini Yoongi dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Jimin.

.

Jimin menuangkan lapisan tebal _olive oil virgin_ itu di lengannya kemudian melumurinya untuk melapisi kejantanannya sendiri dan sedikit memompanya agar membuatnya semakin tegang. Lebih tegang dari yang sebelumnya karena ia belum sempat merasakan klimaksnya. Dan Jimin melakukan itu sambil terus menatap Yoongi.

.

Yoongi hanya bisa merasakan kedua pipinya semakin memanas menatap Jimin yang diliputi penuh nafsu itu. Namun juga penuh cinta disana. Dan itu membuat Yoongi merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya kembali berdiri dan tegang.

Astaga, Yoongi rasa klimaksnya nanti akan menyembur ke wajahnya sendiri mengingat posisinya saat ini.

.

"Aku masukkan sekarang—ahm."

"A—aakh. Jim... Minh—"

Yoongi mengepalkan kedua lengannya di samping kepalanya. Menggenggam erat kedua sisi bantal dan ia sendiri mendongakkan kepalanya.

Entah hanya Yoongi yang merasa aneh, tetapi ia merasa milik Jimin yang memasuki _manhole_nya itu terasa lebih besar daripada sebelumnya.

.

Jimin menahan kedua paha Yoongi agar tak merapat ketika ia mulai memasukinya.

"Yoongi-_yah_..." Jimin menggeram nikmat merasakan kembali dinding _manhole_ Yoongi untuk menjepitnya.

Sampai ketika milik Jimin telah tertanam seutuhnya, ia menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi yang sedang mengatur nafasnya karena terlalu banyak mendesah itu.

Jimin tersenyum menatapnya. Ia mengusap kedua sudut mata Yoongi yang berair kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum tulus karenanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi. Sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Jimin tegas, kemudian mengecup bibir Yoongi yang telah merekah sempurna itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Lakukanlah." Yoongi balas mengusap pipi Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya. Jimin sempat menutup kedua matanya untuk menikmati belaian Yoongi itu.

"Kulakukan." Jimin menjauhi pinggulnya dari Yoongi sebelum dengan keras dan tiba-tiba menubruk kembali _manhole_ Yoongi hingga menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

Yoongi segera mendesah keras saat itu juga. Dan semakin keras desahannya penuh nikmat ketika Jimin terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dan dengan akurat menyentuh terus-menerus titik terdalam kenikmatannya.

"Ahh _good_. Lagi Jimin... Ya!"

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memberhentikan motor Jimin di pekarangan rumahnya tepat di samping mobil Hoseok malam itu.

Hoseok yang melihat itu segera menyambut Taehyung dengan usapan sayang di kepalanya seperti biasa yang selalu ia lakukan.

.

"Sudah menunggu lama, _Hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung, ia segera tersenyum ceria, menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Hoseok balas tersenyum melihatnya. "Tidak, kok." Ia menggeleng pelan. "Jadi, bagaimana kabar sepupumu itu? Dan... Motor siapa itu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja dan ini motor Jimin dan juga aaah." Taehyung menghela napas panjang, terlihat raut tak suka di wajahnya.

Hoseok menaikkan alisnya melihat reaksi tersebut. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ceritanya panjang, _Hyung_!" Taehyung segera menarik lengan kekasihnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kita bicarakan di dalam saja, aku lapar nih!"

.

Dan Taehyung menceritakan semuanya yang ia ketahui kepada kekasihnya itu dengan di temani banyak camilan.

Hoseok menanggapinya tidak terlalu serius. Karena sungguh, ekspresi wajah kekasihnya itu terlalu lucu ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan seserius mungkin.

.

"Hobi-_hyung_! Kenapa malah menertawaiku, _aish_. Aku serius nih!"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mencapai desahan panjangnya. Ia dapat merasakan tenggorokannya mengering seperti habis latihan untuk _perform rap_nya.

Oh tidak, ini bahkan lebih melelahkan daripada menyanyi. Padahal yang ia lakukan hanya berteriak mendesah.

.

Yoongi mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Jimin yang terus menggenggam _junior_nya itu, tetapi Yoongi ingin menyingkirkannya karena—_hell_—Jimin menutup jalan keluarnya disini.

"Jim... Singkirkan—ahm lenganmu. Aku telah datang—hhh." Yoongi mendesah lemah. Jimin menghalangi orgasmenya, dan itu membuat Yoongi mencengkeram erat bahu Jimin dengan kuat merasakan sakit di perut bawahnya.

.

"Sebentar lagi—urgh, sebentar—"

Jimin masih semangat menyentuh Yoongi hingga tak berdaya. Sampai ketika ia merasakan _junior_nya mulai berkedut untuk mencapai orgasmenya, Jimin mendorong seluruh kejantanannya hingga membuat Yoongi terasa begitu penuh merasakan Jimin didalam dirinya.

Dan sesaat kemudian Jimin menyingkirkan ibu jarinya yang menghalangi jalan keluar Yoongi bersamaan dengan Jimin yang merendahkan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi untuk membisikkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' disana dan menembakkan benihnya jauh didalam tubuh Yoongi.

.

Yoongi mendesah panjang merasakan cairan cintanya yang membasahi tubuhnya sendiri dan sebagian tubuh Jimin.

Yoongi juga memejamkan erat kedua matanya dengan nikmat merasakan Jimin mengeluarkan benihnya didalam tubuhnya dan membuat Yoongi terasa begitu hangat.

.

"Hmm." Yoongi meringis ketika Jimin menarik keluar _junior_nya setelah ia menyelesaikan orgasmenya disana.

Jimin tersenyum. Ia mengusap dahi Yoongi yang basah karena keringat itu kemudian mengecup bibirnya yang merekah dengan sayang.

.

Yoongi kembali bergumam, dan wajahnya merengut. "Aku mau lagi, tetapi aku lelah. Aah aku haus, Jimin. Haus~"

Jimin terkekeh dengan tingkah manja Yoongi. Kapan lagi Jimin dapat melihatnya seperti sekarang.

.

Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi sekali kemudian beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dan mencari _boxer_ untuk ia pakai.

"Aku ambilkan, jangan dulu tertidur, _Hyung._"

Dan Jimin keluar kamarnya, menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk kekasihnya.

.

Jimin tertawa, ia merasa senang sekali saat ini.

.

"Ini, _Hyung_. Minumlah."

Jimin menyodorkan gelas dalam genggamannya, Yoongi segera bangkit dan mengerang kesakitan karena tubuh bagian bawahnya dan meminum air dari gelas tersebut dengan cepat.

"_Ugh._"

"Kau tak apa, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jimin cemas.

Setelah menghabiskan minumannya, Yoongi kembali merebahkan kepalanya diatas bantal dan merengek kearah Jimin dengan mata sayunya itu.

"Sakit~"

Jimin segera ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Yoongi. Memeluknya dan meraih punggung Yoongi dan memijatnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga ke pinggangnya. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit dan pegal yang Yoongi mulai rasakan.

"Maafkan aku. Sekarang tidurlah, _Hyung._"

Yoongi mengangguk. Ia segera bergelung disamping Jimin yang masih memijatinya.

Jimin tersenyum kembali dibuatnya, ia menarik selimut biru langit kesayangannya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Kemudian kembali menatap Yoongi yang kini sudah terbang ke alam tidurnya dengan cepat.

Sejenak Jimin melirik jam di atas meja nakasnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam rupanya.

.

Jimin terkekeh, ia mengecup kening Yoongi dengan sayang dan masih memijati punggung Yoongi hingga ia sendiri tertidur untuk menyusul Yoongi di alam tidurnya.

"Selamat malam, Yoongi-_hyung_. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun di pagi hari karena Yoongi yang berteriak dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit Jimin artikan.

Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya dan menopangnya dengan siku dan balas menatap Yoongi dengan mata sipitnya yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia masih mengantuk.

"Ada ap—"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Yoongi bertanya khawatir. Ia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan entah apa itu dan menggenggam erat selimut Jimin di dadanya.

Jimin merengutkan alisnya tak mengerti mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Kenapa Yoongi_nya_ tiba-tiba jadi aneh begitu.

.

Apa...

Yoongi melupakan kejadian semalam?

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb:

Tolong jangan minta lebih dari ini, ka-kasian yoongi nya, aku gak tega ;_;

Terus juga jangan salahin saya, salahin aja oknum chris dan juga dormfan yang setia meracuni ide-ide ekhem dengan cukup maksimal *apaan*

Ukh, ngerjain ini sambil dengerin Hormone War dan pada akhirnya mulai memikirkan yang nggak-nggak pas high notenya jimin di lagu itu. Hahaha

Baru lagi nih update hari jumat ._. *penting* *penting banget*

.

Yasudahlah, Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, juga reviewnya yang kemarin-kemarin :'D

Kritik, saran dan masukannya selalu diterima.

Review, please? :3

.


	7. Chapter 7

Jimin terbangun di pagi hari karena Yoongi yang berteriak dan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia terduduk dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit Jimin artikan.

Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya dan menopangnya dengan siku dan balas menatap Yoongi dengan mata sipitnya yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia masih mengantuk.

"Ada ap—"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Yoongi bertanya khawatir. Ia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan entah apa itu dan menggenggam erat selimut Jimin di dadanya.

Jimin merengutkan alisnya tak mengerti mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Kenapa Yoongi_nya_ tiba-tiba jadi aneh begitu.

.

Apa...

Yoongi melupakan kejadian semalam?

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berlari sekencang mungkin. Tak ia pedulikan keringatnya yang mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Ia teru berlari dan berlari. Ia juga tak sempat berpikir kemana ia berlari karena sungguh, Yoongi tak mengenali daerah hutan lebat dan remang seperti ini.

.

Lagipula, kenapa ia bisa berlari disana?

Dan kenapa telur besar seukuran dirinya beserta berkaki-tangan lengkap dengan jari-jarinya terus mengejarnya?

Kenapa Yoongi yang harus dikejar?

.

Yoongi segera menggeleng untuk membuyarkan pemikiran sejenak itu. Ia menengok ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan telur tadi tak gentar untuk terus mengejarnya.

.

Yoongi juga ingin berteriak minta tolong, tetapi entah kenapa suaranya seperti hilang tertelan begitu saja.

Yoongi menangis.

Tetapi ia terus berlari dan terus berlari.

.

Sampai ketika ia tak fokus pada pandangannya karena airmata yang terus mengembun mengaburkan pandangan, dan sedetik kemudian Yoongi tersandung oleh sebuah akar pohon yang menjalar di permukaan tanah. Yoongi sampai terguling-guling dibuatnya karena ia sedang berlari cepat.

.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat telur itu menghampirinya, ia tak bisa melanjutkan larinya saat ini. Jangankan berlari, berdiri saja tak bisa.

.

Yoongi berjengit kaget ketika telur itu tepat berada di hadapannya kemudian menyusut dengan cepat hingga sebesar bola pingpong dan menerjang masuk ke dalam mulut Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba. Memaksa masuk ke tenggorokkannya seolah memang di dalam tubuh Yoongi lah makhluk itu tinggal.

Saat itu Yoongi dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk berteriak.

.

"Argggh!"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun terduduk dengan wajah pucatnya. Ia kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya, sebuah mimpi buruk.

.

Namun semua pemikiran tentang mimpi buruk itu Yoongi lupakan begitu saja ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telanjang di bawah selimut.

Kemudian Yoongi melirik kesamping dan melihat gundukan yang ia yakini sebagai Jimin.

.

Ukh, berada di dalam selimut yang sama?

Ia telanjang?

.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?"

Yoongi menarik selimutnya hingga ke dada. Merasakan ingatan-ingatan kejadian semalam bersama Jimin bergumul di kepalanya.

.

"Hyung?"

"Aku... Menggodamu?"

"Yoongi-hyung?"

"Memaksamu... Semalaman?"

"Yoon—"

"Aku malu! Oh tidak!"

Yoongi menutup seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya dengan selimut. Menyembunyikan dirinya sejauh mungkin di hadapan Jimin.

.

Jimin yang melihat itu segera mengusap pelan dadanya.

Untungnya, melihat reaksi Yoongi dan ucapannya barusan membuat Jimin mengerti kalau kekasihnya itu mengingat kejadian semalam.

Syukurlah.

.

_Yeah_, kalaupun Yoongi melupakannya, Jimin akan membuatnya mengingat kembali kejadian semalam itu dengan cara yang sama.

.

Eh, tolong. Itu pemikiran mesum Park Jimin.

.

.

Jimin meraih selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Yoongi itu dengan sedikit memaksa. Kemudian tersenyum sebentar dan meraih Yoongi dalam rengkuhannya untuk ia peluk. Memberinya kenyamanan.

"Ssst, tenanglah, _Hyung_. Jangan panik." Ucap Jimin menenangkan sembari mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan hangat.

Yoongi menengadah, wajahnya memerah dan ia menatap Jimin dengan kelopak mata yang lebih turun kebawah karena ia masih mengantuk.

"Tapi... Aku... Aku malu, Jimin. Semalam itu—"

Jimin segera menggeleng untuk menghentikan perkataan Yoongi.

"Tak usah malu, kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu." Jimin tersenyum dan mengakhiri perkataannya dengan kecupan manis yang ringan di bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi merengut. Ternyata Jimin semenenangkan begini caranya memperlakukan Yoongi. "Ukh,"

.

Jimin segera meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas sembari menatap jam di atas meja nakasnya. Pukul tujuh.

Ah, Jimin harus pergi ke kampus hari ini.

.

"_Hyung_, kau pergi ke kampus hari ini?" Tanya Jimin. Ia bergegas bangus dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Yoongi menggeleng malas. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya keatas ranjang. Bergelung dalam selimut biru langit Jimin.

.

Yoongi sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang karena perlakuan Jimin yang selalu membuatnya berdebar hangat.

"Aku hanya tinggal menghadiri upacara kelulusanku." Ucap Yoongi dan menyamankan posisi bergelungnya.

"Woah! Yang benar? Senangnya!" Jimin bertepuk tangan. "Yasudah, aku harus bersiap dan mandi dulu... Kau mau ikut mandi bersamaku, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi mendelik. "Kau hanya akan membuatku tambah pegal. Sana pergi."

Jimin tersenyum menggoda. "Loh, _'kan_ itu semua kau yang minta, lagian—"

"Berisik! Cepat mandi atau kucekik lehermu, bocah sialan!" Yoongi membentak.

Jimin tertawa dan ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi sebelum Yoongi benar-benar akan mencekiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_!"

.

.

Jimin mengaduk _mug_ susu putih favorit Yoongi seraya memasuki kamarnya dimana Yoongi masih dalam posisinya bergelung nyaman dalam selimut Jimin.

.

Jimin telah berpakaian rapi saat ini, ia bahkan telah memakai sepatunya.

.

Jimin tersenyum menatap gundukan lucu diatas ranjangnya yang hanya memperlihatkan kepala Yoongi dengan rambut karamelnya.

"_Hyung_, bangunlah, tidak baik tidur di pagi hari."

Jimin duduk di tepi ranjang.

Yoongi hanya bergumam menjawabnya. Masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Sudah kubuatkan susu nih, ayo bangun sebelum aku memaksamu untuk membangunkan yang lain—"

"Berisik!"

Yoongi segera membuka kelopak mata sipitnya untuk menatap garang Jimin. Kemudian bangkit untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

.

"Ish." Yoongi meringis ketika mendudukkan dirinya, selain itu ia sibuk menahan selimut hingga batas bahunya karena tadi selimutnya sempat turun hingga ke perut Yoongi. Dan Yoongi tak mau Jimin melihatnya.

Oh _man_, ia belum berpakaian apapun selain selimut yang menghalangi tubuhnya!

Yoongi _'kan_ harus berjaga-jaga dari Jimin.

.

Jimin terkekeh melihat reaksi Yoongi yang malu-malu. Kemudian menuntun _mug_ di tangannya untuk Yoongi minum.

.

"Maaf ya, kau jadi kesakitan begini." Jimin meletakkan _mug_ susunya yang telah habis di minum Yoongi untuk ia letakkan diatas meja nakas. Jimin kemudian mendekati Yoongi dan duduk di sampingnya juga membawa sebelah lengannya untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum lembut.

Yoongi merona. Ia masih memegangi selimutnya agar tak menuruni bahunya. Dan melihat Jimin tersenyum hangat dengan polos seperti itu mau tak mau membuat hati Yoongi berdebar hangat pula.

Yoongi hanya bisa balas menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayunya.

.

"Omong-omong, _Hyung_..," Jimin beralih mengusap pipi lembut Yoongi untuk mengelus lehernya yang terdapat tanda cium dari Jimin itu. "Kau bau diriku, aku menyukainya."

Pandangan Yoongi segera berubah menjadi berkedut emosi. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Jimin buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku mau berangkat nih. Kau tidak mau memberiku _morning kiss, Hyung_?" Jimin cemberut dengan memajukan bibirnya, mencoba _aegyo_ di hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendelik. "Cepat pergi sana! Aku tidak punya _morning kiss_!"

Jimin masih terus berusaha. Ia masih menggunakan _aegyo_nya dan menunjuk sebelah pipinya, minta dicium.

"Ayolah~ hanya satu disini?"

"Tidak!"

Yoongi mendorong-dorong tubuh Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya, karena tangan yang lainnya ia pakai untuk menahan selimutnya agar tetap di dadanya.

Jimin makin cemberut. Ia menunduk _bete_.

.

Yoongi segera menghela napas, kini kedua tangannya memegang ujung selimut di dadanya.

Jimin itu merepotkan, sangat menyebalkan. Catat itu!

.

Jimin masih cemberut, pura-pura lebih tepatnya. Dan ketika Yoongi lengah, Jimin mulai menghitung ancang-ancang.

.

_3..._

Jimin mulai melirik nakal.

.

_2..._

Yoongi menatap kekasihnya bingung.

.

_1..._

"Jim—"

.

Jimin dengan cepat tetap menahan kedua tangan Yoongi di dadanya kemudian ia sendiri segera mengecup bibir Yoongi dengan singkat, tetapi tak lupa membelainya untuk membasahi bibir manis itu dengan lidahnya.

.

Jimin menyeringai, ia segera berlari menjauh dari Yoongi. Dan berhenti di ambang pintu kamarnya untuk memberikan Yoongi sebuah cengiran bahagianya.

.

Yoongi terpaku, kedua bola matanya membulat lucu ketika Jimin tiba-tiba menciumnya—mendadak.

Dengan refleks Yoongi menjilat bibir bawahnya yang basah itu dan tersadar untuk memaki Jimin.

"YAAAK!"

.

Inginnya Yoongi segera berlari kearah Jimin untuk memukulnya.

Seandainya tubuhnya tidak terasa begitu pegal saat ini.

.

Jimin hanya terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Hari ini aku hanya akan memeriksa hasil ujianku dan juga laporan mingguan senat. Aku akan pulang siang. Jadi, kau jangan kemana-mana ya, _Hyung_? Nanti aku belikan _cheesecake_. Terus juga nanti kita—"

"Sana pergi!"

Yoongi mulai jengah mendengar rentetan kalimat dari Jimin.

"Iya, kalau mau buat sesuatu di kulkasku ada bahan makanan kok. Kalau bisa sih, _Hyung_ buatkan aku makan siang ya? Terus kalau—"

"Bawel, pergi!"

.

_Bruk._

.

Jimin telah lebih dulu menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum bantal yang melayang karena Yoongi lempar itu mengenai wajahnya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara langkah cepat Jimin menjauh dari kamarnya dan sebuah salam.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Hyung_!"

.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas kasar. Selalu saja menguras tenaga dan emosi kalau menghadapi Jimin.

Yoongi sendiri sampai bingung kenapa ia bisa bertahan dengan Jimin.

Huh.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yoongi kembali tertidur. Ia mengeratkan selimutnya hingga ke leher.

Ingin tidur beberapa jam lagi, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menghampiri Jimin yang sedang nyengir menatap map dihadapannya itu, ia sedang berada di salah satu meja kafetaria. Dan Taehyung mengunjunginya disana karena memang sudah janjian lebih dulu.

.

"Hei! Ketawa sendirian." Taehyung meletakkan nampan yang di bawanya untuk diletakkan diatas meja dan ia sendiri duduk disana. Berhadapan dengan Jimin. "Nilaimu bagus, hm?"

"Ah tentu saja, nilaiku selalu bagus, kau tahu itu." Ucap Jimin bangga. Kemudian ia menatap Taehyung dan makanannya dengan bingung karena masih sepagi ini Taehyung sudah beli menu makanan berat. "Baru jam sepuluh, kau belum sarapan ya?"

Taehyung menelan kunyahan pertamanya lebih dulu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Sudah kok, aku hanya lapar lagi." Jawabnya polos.

Jimin hanya menghela napas malas mendengarnya. "Haaah, dasar."

.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Yoongi-_hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung, ia sibuk dengan makanannya dan tak menatap Jimin sama sekali.

"Dia baik kok. Sangat baik." Ucap Jimin semangat. Wajah Yoongi yang merona terbayang-bayang di kepalanya saat ini.

"Oh begitu, salam ya dariku." Taehyung kemudian merogoh sakunya, mencari sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kunci nada, kunci motor Jimin. Dan memberikannya pada Jimin. "Kunci motormu."

Jimin meraih kuncinya. "_Thanks._"

.

Cukup lama mereka berada di kafetaria karena Jimin sendiri sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Dan ia ingin mengobrol sebentar bersama sahabatnya itu. Semenjak mereka punya pacar masing-masing, mereka jadi jarang bersama-sama seperti ini.

.

"Tae, aku ingin bertanya pendapatmu." Tanya Jimin tiba-tiba. Nada bicaranya mendadak serius.

"Hmm?" Taehyung menanggapi seadanya, seakan belum merasa kenyang, ia kini sedang menikmati puding cokelat penuh lava susu. Makanan penutup, katanya.

Jimin meminum _moccha latte_ nya sejenak. "Itu... Menurutmu bagaimana tentang... Nikah muda?"

Taehyung mendadak tersedak potongan puding yang belum sempat ia kunyah, Jimin yang melihat itu segera menyodorkan jus jeruk milik Taehyung.

Setelah merasa baikan, Taehyung segera melotot ke arah Jimin. "Nikah muda?!"

Jimin mendelik. "Pelankan suaramu, Tae!"

Taehyung memelankan suaranya. "Kau baru berusia dua puluh satu! Dan siapa yang ingin kau nikahi? Yoongi-_hyung_?!" Taehyung berapi-api.

"Duh, tenanglah, aku kan hanya bertanya pendapatmu. Dan soal untuk siapa yang aku nikahi, ya tentu saja Yoongi-_hyung._" Jimin berucap bangga diakhir kalimatnya.

Taehyung menghela napas, "Anak jaman sekarang. Usia muda pergaulannya sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya."

Jimin memutar malas kedua bola matanya. "_Please_ Kim Taehyung. Kau juga bagian dari 'anak muda jaman sekarang'."

.

Taehyung tak memedulikannya. Ia kini memasang pose berpikir, menatap langi-langit dan mengusap dagunya pelan.

"Kalau menurutku sih, ya tidak masalah selagi itu memang keinginannya atau karena... _Married by accident_?" Ucap Taehyung tak yakin. "Memang kenapa sih bertanya begitu?"

Jimin mengangguk mendengar pendapat Taehyung. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku."

"Hah, kukira kau ingin mengajak Yoongi-_hyung_ menikah." Taehyung menyeruput jusnya kembali.

"Sebenarnya akau berencana untuk mengajaknya bertunangan dalam waktu dekat."

"Uhuk-uhuk." Taehyung kembali tersedak karena perkataan sahabatnya itu. Dan Jimin kembali menyodorkan minuman Taehyung sendiri kepadanya. "Serius?!"

"Um, iya, aku serius kok."

.

Taehyung kemudian hanya menatap kosong kepada Jimin. Ia pikir, Yoongi-_hyung_ benar-benar membuat sahabat bodohnya itu menjadi dewasa.

_Like seriously__?_

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin pulang ke apartemennya dengan bahagia. Ia terus tersenyum lebar sepanjang jalan. Anak kecil yang melewatinya sampai ada yang menangis melihatnya.

Jimin membawa banyak bungkusan di tangannya. Ada _cheesecake_, salad buah, sekarton susu, biskuit coklat, ayam goreng, _sandwich_, bahkan _frappe oreo_. Dan beberapa camilan lainnya.

.

_Ugh,_ pokoknya Jimin senang hari ini. Merasakan bahwa ada yang menunggunya di apartemennya itu rasanya bahagia. Bahagia sekali.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Memakai kaus biru muda kebesaran milik Jimin dan celana pendek selutut miliknya sendiri yang pernah tertinggal di apartemen Jimin.

.

Yoongi sudah membereskan kamar Jimin, ia bahkan juga sudah memasakkan telur dan membuat bibimbap sederhana untuk Jimin. _Well_, Yoongi ternyata mendengarkan permintaan Jimin untuk membuatkannya makan siang.

.

Yoongi kini sedang mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk sembari mendengarkan suara televisi dan berjalan kesana-kemari.

Olahraga sedikit untuk mengurangi rasa pegal tubuhnya, pikirnya.

.

Setelah merasa rambutnya mulai mengering, Yoongi kembali ke kamar. Ia mencari sebuah sisir.

"_Aish_, dimana bocah itu menyimpan sisir sih?" Gerutu Yoongi sembari membuka lemari Jimin dan juga menelisik meja belajar disana. Tetapi Yoongi tak menemukan sebilah sisir satu buah pun.

Yoongi berjalan menuju meja nakas di samping ranjang, ia membungkuk untuk membuka lacinya disana. Siapa tahu menemukan sebuah sisir dan—

_Yeah_! Benar ada disana! Yoongi menemukannya!

.

Yoongi ingin meraih sisir tersebut, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya terjatuh pada sebuah kotak beludru merah dan _post-it_ oranye yang ada di bawahnya.

Dengan penasaran, Yoongi mengalihkan lengannya yang ingin mengambil sisir itu untuk beralih mengambil _post it_ yang bertuliskan tulisan tangan yang rapi disana.

.

_'Jimin-ah, semoga kau suka cincinnya dan juga semoga wanita pujaanmu itu menerima cincin ini. Aku lelah mendesainnya seharian!' _

_- Seo NN._

.

Lengan Yoongi yang membaca secarik kertas itu bergetar.

Wanita pujaan...

Wanita pujaan?

Wanita pujaanmu... Jimin?

.

Sudah pasti itu bukan Yoongi, karena _heol_ Yoongi bukan seorang wanita!

.

Yoongi dengan bahu yang mulai bergetar menatap kotak beludru yang diyakininya sebagai cincin sesuai is _post-it_ yang di bacanya itu.

Yoongi semakin bergetar. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan dan tanpa sadar meremas kertas _post-it_ yang berada dalam genggamannya itu.

Seiring dengan dadanya yang mulai sesak dan pandangannya yang kabur karena airmata hangat yang mulai berkumpul menggantung di kedua matanya, Yoongi terus bergumam.

"Ti-tidak mungkin... Jimin..."

.

Entah bagaimana, perasaan Yoongi terasa begitu teraduk paksa dan rasanya ngilu. Senyuman Jimin yang terbayang di benaknya malah membuat airmatanya jatuh.

.

Saat itu, dari kamar yang baru saja beberapa jam lalu masih ia tiduri dengan perasaan hangat yang nyaman,

Yoongi memilih untuk berlari keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb:

Haaai. Ceritanya ini updatean spesial ultah Jimin, sori ya Jim, gak bisa kasih updatean di hari senin. Karena senin itu super sibuk, harus kerja, harus nyari duit, buat kasih makan baby jungkook dan kawanannya '-' *tunjuk kandang marmut*

Yeah, selamat ulang tahun Jimin!

.

Kalo minggu depan udah konser bangtan ya, hiks T_T

.

Ah, terima kasih review yang kemarin dan sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran dan masukannya selalu diterima.

_Review, please? :3_

.


	8. Chapter 8

Entah bagaimana, perasaan Yoongi terasa begitu teraduk paksa dan rasanya ngilu. Senyuman Jimin yang terbayang di benaknya malah membuat airmatanya jatuh.

.

Saat itu, dari kamar yang baru saja beberapa jam lalu masih ia tiduri dengan perasaan hangat yang nyaman,

Yoongi memilih untuk berlari keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berlari keluar dari kamar Jimin, tetapi ketika ia baru beberapa langkah dari pintu kamar tersebut, entah bagaimana caranya ada sebuah majalah di lantai tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi.

Jadinya Yoongi menginjak majalah tersebut dan membuatnya terpeleset hingga jatuh tepat diatas lantai.

.

_Brukh. _

.

"Aghh." Yoongi meringis, ia terjatuh tertelungkup. Ia tak bisa bangun karena dadanya terasa sakit, ia jadi hanya melipat kedua tangannya diatas lantai yang dingin itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Semakin menangis.

.

"Jimin bodoh! Pembohong! Brengsek!"

Yoongi memukul-mukul lantai tak bersalah itu hingga lengannya memerah. Ia masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

Yoongi hanya merasa, lemah dan begitu bodoh. Untuk selama ini.

.

.

Jimin bersenandung di depan pintu apartemennya. Karena banyak bungkusan yang di pegangnya, dengan kesusahan ia memutar kunci pintunya.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_?" Jimin melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. "Aku pulang..."

.

Jimin segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Jimin memasuki ruang tamu mungilnya, Jimin menemukan Yoongi tertelungkup diatas lantai dengan memukulkan lengannya sendiri.

Jimin sontak kaget dan khawatir, ia buru-buru meletakkan semua bungkusannya diatas meja dan menghampiri Yoongi dan berjongkok disampingnya.

"Yoongi-_hyung_—"

Jimin baru saja ingin meraih bahu Yoongi untuk membuatnya bangun. Namun Yoongi lebih dulu menepis kasar lengan Jimin dan memotong perkataannya.

"Jangan panggil namaku dan jangan menyentuhku!" Yoongi membentak. Ia beranjak dari posisinya untuk berdiri dan memegangi dadanya yang masih terasa sakit.

Jimin yang melihat itu juga ikut berdiri. Dapat dengan jelas Jimin lihat kalau Yoongi menangis, dan tubuhnya juga bergetar karena itu. Jimin jadi semakin panik dan bingung juga dibuatnya.

Kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba berubah begini?

.

"Hyung—"

"Berhenti berbicara! Aku membencimu!" Tunjuk Yoongi, ia kemudian mengusap kasar airmatanya.

.

Jimin hanya menatapnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Yoongi mendengus. Masih dengan menunjuk Jimin di dadanya dengan angkuh. "Kau, brengsek."

.

Jimin mulai tersulut. "Bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku?!"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dan tersenyum meremehkan, ada gurat luka disana. "Kau bahkan tak tahu kesalahanmu sendiri."

Yoongi segera berlalu, melewati Jimin untuk meninggalkannya.

.

Tetapi dengan sigap Jimin mencengkeram lengan atas Yoongi untuk menahannya pergi.

"Lepas—" Yoongi mencoba memberontak. Namun seperti biasa, ia tak bisa melawan tenaga Jimin. Apalagi kini cengkeraman Jimin terasa begitu kuat, hingga Yoongi dapat merasakan memar di lengan atasnya itu.

"Bukankah pernah kubilang? Aku takkan pernah melepasmu." Jimin balas berucap angkuh.

Yoongi mendecih. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek."

.

Jimin merapatkan mulutnya. Ia menggeram. Jimin jelas bingung ketika ia baru saja pulang dan Yoongi mulai emosional kembali padahal pagi tadi mereka tak bermasalah sedikitpun.

Jimin bingung. Ia tak mengerti. Dan Jimin sebenarnya paling tak suka kalau mereka mulai bertengkar yang seperti ini.

Aaah, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Yoongi. Jimin yakin itu.

.

"_Hyung_, jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau begini?" Tanya Jimin, mencoba membujuk selembut mungkin.

"Begini? Sebodoh ini karena permainanmu!" Namun, walau Jimin sudah berucap lembut begitu, Yoongi tetap saja membentak menjawabnya.

.

Jimin menghela napas.

"_Hyung._" Jimin membawa lengan lainnya dan membuat kedua lengannya untuk mencengkeram lengan atas Yoongi. "Bicaralah, apa masalahmu."

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin menatap Jimin. Dan berdecih meremehkan. "Kau bahkan tak mengerti masalahmu, brengsek."

Jimin berdecak kesal. Sungguh, Jimin tak mengerti. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Yoongi.

.

Jimin mengeratkan cengkeramannya di lengan atas Yoongi, yang membuat Yoongi meringis. Jimin kemudian menatap tajam kekasihnya itu yang tak mau menatapnya. "Bagaimana?"

Jimin mengontrol suaranya agar tak terdengar emosi. Ia membawa Yoongi berjalan mundur untuk memojokkan Yoongi di dinding dekat pintu kamarnya. Dan Jimin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi yang sudah terjebak diantara dinding dan tubuh Jimin.

"Katakan. Bagaimana aku menyelesaikan masalah yang tak dapat kulihat ini?"

Jimin menunduk menelisik wajah Yoongi, mencari manik sewarna lelehan cokelat yang tak mau menatap Jimin itu.

"Yoongi-_hyung, please_?"

.

Yoongi terus menghindari tatapan Jimin. Ia berdiri tegak, bahkan sampai berjinjit karena Jimin yang terlalu dekat dan membuatnya terjebak.

"Kau mempermainkanku, kau membuatku menjadi mainan yang dapat kau mainkan dalam permainanmu, Park. Aku—"

Yoongi tersenyum untuk menghalangi isakan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Menyingkirlah, sa—sakit."

.

Jimin tak terima. Ia semakin mencengkeram lengan atas Yoongi hingga buku jari-jarinya memutih.

"Demi Tuhan aku tak pernah mempermainkanmu! Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi!" Jimin membentak.

"Bohong!" Yoongi balas berteriak. Kini ia mempertemukan kedua matanya yang memerah dengan kedua manik gelap milik Jimin yang semakin menatapnya tajam. "Lalu, kau pikir aku tidak melihat cincin di dalam lacimu, hah Jimin brengsek?!"

.

Jimin seketika terdiam dan membungkamkan mulutnya.

Cincin katanya? _Aish_.

Tidakkah Yoongi mengerti kalau benda itu untuk dirinya?

.

Jimin segera menghela napas panjang. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya di lengan atas Yoongi kemudian beralih meraih pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan menarik kekasihnya itu menuju kamarnya.

"Sakit!"

.

Tak Jimin pedulikan keluhan Yoongi. Ia hanya terus menarik lengan Yoongi dan membawanya ke kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jimin melepaskan lengan Yoongi dan menghempaskannya ke atas ranjangnya yang sudah rapi hingga Yoongi terduduk disana. "Yak!"

.

Jimin segera menuju meja nakasnya, membuka laci dimana ia menyimpan kotak beludru merah yang berisi cincin yang sengaja ia simpan disana. Jimin kemudian meraih kotak cincin tersebut.

.

Jimin menghela napas dan mengusap dahinya. "Gagal deh rencana romantisku." Gumamnya pelan.

Yoongi yang samar-samar mendengar gumaman Jimin hanya mengernyit menatap kekasih bodohnya itu.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_." Jimin menghampiri Yoongi. Setelahnya Jimin segera duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Yoongi yang terduduk di sisi ranjang dan mengernyit menatapnya karena Jimin tiba-tiba berlutut padanya.

Jimin meraih lengan kanan Yoongi. Menggenggamnya lembut. "Cincin ini milikmu. Aku akan memberikannya padamu."

.

Yoongi masih mengernyit. Ia merona karena perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Jimin. Tetapi pikirannya langsung melayang kepada kertas _post-it_ yang sudah di remasnya yang Yoongi tak tahu keberadaan kertas itu kini.

"Lalu..." Yoongi menunduk untuk menatap Jimin yang bersimpuh di hadapannya. "Kertas itu bilang, cincin itu untuk wanita pujaanmu." Ucap Yoongi pelan dan sedih diakhir kalimatnya.

Jimin menggeleng. Ia membawa lengan Yoongi yang di genggamnya untuk ia kecup dengan dalam dan menghirup wanginya dari sana. Yoongi sampai tersenyum geli karenanya.

"Seo-_noona_ salah memahami. Tetapi aku telah memberitahunya setelah melihat surat kecilnya itu kalau pujaanku itu..." Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam, ia bangkit untuk mendorong bahu Yoongi perlahan hingga berbaring diatas ranjang kesayangannya.

Jimin menyeringai melihat reaksi Yoongi yang membulatkan lucu kedua matanya dan kedua tangannya menahan dada Jimin agar tak menindihnya.

.

Diam-diam Jimin membuka kotak cincinnya, meraih perhiasan tersebut.

Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi, ia menatap sendu Yoongi dan ketika bibirnya menyentuh ujung bibir Yoongi, Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

Yoongi tersentak kaget. Sentuhan hangat dari bibir Jimin menghilangkan kegelisahan begitu saja, melihat Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, Yoongi juga ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai mengikuti ciuman Jimin diatas bibirnya.

.

Yoongi melenguh, ia terdiam membiarkan lidah Jimin yang membelai kedua bibirnya ketika Yoongi merasakan Jimin meraih lengan kanannya. Menggenggamnya lembut.

.

Yoongi dapat merasakan tangannya bergetar begitu merasakan benda dingin menyentuh jari-jemarinya. Kemudian ia merasakan lengan Jimin yang mendorong benda dingin itu melingkari jari manisnya.

Yoongi tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Ia tahu Jimin memakaikannya cincin itu. Yoongi tanpa ragu kini melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jimin yang berada diatasnya.

.

.

Jimin melepaskan ciuman basahnya dari bibir Yoongi. Ia membawa bibirnya untuk turun mengecupi leher Yoongi sampai membuat Yoongi menggeliat kegelian karena Jimin juga menggesekkan hidungnya dengan gemas disana.

.

"Jimin... Sudah." Yoongi semakin menengadahkan lehernya, lengannya meremas surai belakang Jimin. Ia baru menyadari—atau sebut saja Yoongi selalu lupa kalau ciuman Jimin itu selalu menggodanya.

"Umm tidak mau." Jimin menggumam di leher Yoongi. Jimin selalu merasa senang menghirup aroma tubuh Yoongi dari lehernya yang halus itu.

"A—Ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar sedari tadi—"

Jimin segera menyudahi ciumannya ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Yoongi kemudian berseru kaget.

.

"_Frappe oreo_-ku!" Jimin segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Yoongi dan berlari keluar menuju ruang tamu mungilnya dimana ia tadi meletakkan semua belanjaannya.

"Ayo _Hyung_, aku membeli banyak makanan untuk kita!" Seru Jimin.

.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit dari posisinya berbaring untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. "Dasar bodoh."

Yoongi kemudian menatap lengan kanannya.

Ada cincin perak bermata permata hitam kecil melingkar indah di jari manis Yoongi. Rasanya begitu pas, tak longgar maupun tak menjepit jari Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengelus cincinnya. "Dasar Jimin bodoh."

.

Dan Yoongi segera beranjak dari sana untuk menghampiri Jimin di ruang tamu yang kini sedang berseru heboh karena _frappe oreo_-nya sudah berembun banyak dan krimnya telah meleleh.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepala melihat itu.

"Benar-benar bodoh."

.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk diatas kursi meja makannya dengan Yoongi yang duduk cemberut diatas pangkuannya dengan kotak plastik _cheesecake_ ditangannya.

.

Oh _man_.

Kalau Yoongi tidak disuguhi tatapan mengemis dan beler serta ancaman dari Jimin yang akan membuang _cheesecake_nya kalau Yoongi tak mau menurutinya, Yoongi mana mau dengan sukarela duduk diatas pangkuan Jimin.

Huh. Dasar bocah.

.

"_Hyung._" Jimin menatap sajian buatan Yoongi dihadapannya dengan sedikit bingung. "Kau ini hobi sekali membuatkanku telur dadar gosong? Dan kenapa sayurannya sedikit?"

Yoongi menatap malas Jimin sambil mengunyah _cheesecake_nya. "Itu masih bisa dimakan. Dan kau harus tahu, memegang sayuran mentah itu rasanya menjijikkan. Beruntung aku masih mau memasakkannya untukmu, bodoh."

Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar respon Yoongi. Ia kemudian mulai melahap makanan buatan Yoongi tersebut. "Lain kali kau harus lebih berani ya, _Hyung._"

Yoongi hanya menggeleng mendengarnya.

Jimin terkekeh melihat tingkah Yoongi. Ia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di perut Yoongi. Menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sempit milik Yoongi yang kini sedang sibuk dengan _cheesecake_nya. Dan Jimin sendiri memakan makanan yang sudah dibuatkan Yoongi untuknya.

.

Jimin pikir, rasanya benar-benar bahagia memiliki seorang Min Yoongi disisinya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang duduk berdua bersama Yoongi diatas sofa mungilnya. Menikmati tayangan televisi yang tak begitu menarik untuknya.

Tetapi Jimin tetap menikmatinya karena Yoongi berada disampingnya. Dan ia kini sedang memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan bersandar padanya dengan manja.

.

Yoongi menonton televisinya dengan serius, ia terus mengunyah ayam goreng yang dibelikan Jimin.

Oh, Yoongi sangat bernafsu makan sekali hari ini.

Sebelumnya ia sudah menghabiskan _cheesecake_ dan makan bersama Jimin. Sekarang ia sedang menghabiskan sekotak ayam goreng yang Jimin beli.

Jimin sampai berdecak kagum melihatnya.

.

"_Hyung_, kau habis minum vitamin? Nafsu makanmu tinggi sekali hari ini." Jimin tertawa.

Yoongi mendelik. Ia tak membalas perkataan Jimin karena masih mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

Dan Yoongi tak peduli.

Walau sebenarnya ia bingung kenapa ia merasa begitu lapar saat ini.

.

Jimin hanya tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yoongi.

"Kau suka cincinnya, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi hanya bergumam menjawabnya.

"Padahal aku ingin memberikannya disaat romantis, tetapi kau salah paham duluan." Jimin cemberut, tetapi sesaat kemudian tersenyum bahagia. "Aku ingin mengajakmu bertunangan, _hyung_!"

.

Yoongi segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jimin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tetapi Jimin hanya tersenyum lembut dan menunggu respon dari Yoongi sembari mengusap lengan Yoongi.

.

"Kau serius? Maksudku, kau _'kan_—"

"Sst." Jimin tetap tersenyum lembut untuk menghentikan perkataan Yoongi. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan segera menemui kakakmu. Kapan Yoonjae-_hyung_ pulang?"

Yoongi memukul dahi Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Kau pikir gampang hah? Memangnya aku menyetujuimu?!"

Jimin cemberut lagi. "Tentu saja kau harus menyetujuinya, _Hyung_! Aku akan menikahimu—aduduh."

Yoongi segera mencubit sebelah pipi Jimin dengan kencang. Wajahnya perlahan merona. "Jangan banyak bicara dan buktikan. Tapi..." Yoongi menunduk, ia melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Jimin.

"Tapi apa, _Hyung_?" Jimin meraih dagu Yoongi untuk menatapnya dengan jelas.

"Tapi... Apa kau benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Yoongi pelan. Menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayunya.

.

Jimin tersenyum gemas. Kini ia mencubit pelan kedua pipi Yoongi. "Sudah kubilang jangan pernah meragukanku lagi. Kau mau bukti lagi, Hm? Oke, aku akan menidurimu lagi dan—"

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya. Dengan refleks ia mendorong Jimin di dadanya dan membuat lelaki yang lebih muda daripadanya itu terjatuh dari atas sofa yang mereka duduki berdua.

Jimin mengaduh karenanya dan mengusap bokongnya yang lebih dahulu menyentuh lantai.

.

"Jimin sialan! Mesum!"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Yoongi kembali ke kampus untuk mengikuti acara geladi untuk wisudanya. Tahun ini diantara semua geng Yoongi, hanya Yoongi dan Seokjin yang lulus dan di wisuda minggu depan.

Sedangkan Jimin sendiri sibuk mengurusi keanggotaan senatnya, Jimin ingin fokus studinya saja, pikirnya.

.

Yoongi mengipasi dirinya dengan sebuah map. Ia kini sedang bersama Seokjin, Hoseok dan Taehyung di sebuah meja kafetaria untuk makan siang.

"Kalian berdua akan lulus, _Hyung_. Woaah aku juga jadi tak sabar!" Taehyung berseru senang. Ia dan Hoseok tadi menyambut Yoongi dan Seokjin setelah mereka menyelesaikan geladi upacara wisuda.

"Ah, ini melelahkan, andai kau tahu, Taehyung_ie_." Yoongi masih mengipasi dirinya, ia merasa lelah dan kepanasan setelah berada di aula.

Taehyung tertawa mendengarnya.

.

Tak lama, Jimin datang menghampiri mereka. Ia datang sendiri dan memeluk leher Yoongi dari belakang dengan senyuman cerianya.

"Yoongi-_hyung_~"

Yoongi hanya memutar mata malas merasakan Jimin memeluknya. "Menyingkir, panas nih."

Jimin tetap tersenyum. Sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap Yoongi yang jutek padanya. Jimin kemudian meremas pelan kedua bahu Yoongi dan segera beranjak dari sana untuk duduk di samping Yoongi dan menyapa semua yang ada disitu.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Yoongi pulang ke rumah dengan diantar Jimin bersama motornya.

.

Jimin menghentikan motornya tepat di depan gerbang rumah Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi segera turun dari motor Jimin, melepas helmnya dan berdiri di sisi Jimin yang tak turun dari motornya.

.

"Istirahatlah, _Hyung_. Kau pasti lelah setelah geladi seharian." Jimin tersenyum. Ia meraih sebelah lengan Yoongi, menggenggamnya lembut dan mengusap punggung tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, tersenyum kecil dengan merona merasakan perlakuan lembut Jimin.

"Yoonjae-_hyung_ sudah pulang, _'kan_? Nanti malam aku akan datang kemari." Jimin membawa lengan Yoongi digenggamannya untuk ia kecup sebentar. "Tunggu aku ya, _Honey._"

.

Yoongi segera memudarkan senyumnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Yoongi memukul lengan Jimin dengan keras. Kemudian buru-buru memasuki gerbang rumahnya dan berteriak dari sana. "Pergi sana!"

.

Jimin hanya terkekeh gemas. Manis sekali kekasihnya itu.

.

Setelahnya Jimin segera pergi dari sana dan melajukan motornya, ia masih harus kembali ke kampus sebelum nanti malam ia akan ke rumah Yoongi untuk menemui kakaknya.

_Fiuh_.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: haaai, duh kena omel lagi kan, saya mana tega sih bikin yoonmin berantem heheee. Terus terus, gak nyangka mimpi yang kemaren Yoongi pada bener nebaknya ._. Wkwk

Omong-omong, fanfic As Sweet As Sugar kemarin masuk nominasi di IFA. Baru lolos seleksi tahap II aja sih, masih jauh haha.

Dalam hal ini terimakasih buat _mei anna aihina_ yang udah jadi partisipan disana dan menominasikan ff saya :"D

Bertaun-taun nyampah di ffn baru kali ini ada yang mau nominasiin :"D kkk

Umm kalau secara pribadi agak pesimis sih, secara fandom anime kan lebih rame gitu ya, tahun ini mainstreamnya di fandom SnK sama Kurobas.

Yaah, tapi udah masuk nominasi aja udah seneng, thank you ya _mei_ :'D

.

Dan... Oh my god, konser pertama tiga hari The Red Bullet T_T *nangis*

Baby Jungkook~~

.

Ah, oke, terimakasih reviewnya yang kemarin dan sudah membaca sampai sini :'D kritik, saran dan masukannya siap diterima.

_Review, please? :3 _

_._


	9. Chapter 9

"Yoonjae-_hyung_ sudah pulang, _'kan_? Nanti malam aku akan datang kemari." Jimin membawa lengan Yoongi digenggamannya untuk ia kecup sebentar. "Tunggu aku ya, _Honey._"

.

Yoongi segera memudarkan senyumnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Yoongi memukul lengan Jimin dengan keras. Kemudian buru-buru memasuki gerbang rumahnya dan berteriak dari sana. "Pergi sana!"

.

Jimin hanya terkekeh gemas. Manis sekali kekasihnya itu.

.

Setelahnya Jimin segera pergi dari sana dan melajukan motornya, ia masih harus kembali ke kampus sebelum nanti malam ia akan ke rumah Yoongi untuk menemui kakaknya.

_Fiuh_.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang berada dalam kamar mandi. Ia menatap wajah pucatnya sendiri di hadapan cermin. Rambutnya acak-acakan, kedua matanya memerah samar, dan bibirnya memucat. Yoongi tampak berantakan.

.

"Kenapa aku berdarah... Kenapa..."

.

Yoongi terus bergumam kalimat yang sama.

Yoongi hanya sedikit ketakutan. Ia sebenarnya takut. Ia tak merasakan ada yang sakit pada tubuhnya. Terutama tubuh bagian bawahnya. Yoongi sama sekali tak merasa sakit apapun.

Tetapi ada yang aneh.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ada bercak darah disana.

.

Kenapa.

.

.

"Yoongi-_yah_?" Lelaki tinggi bermata mirip dengan Yoongi itu duduk di atas kursi meja makan. Ia sedang menikmati makan malam cukup awalnya yang ia sendiri beli dari luar.

.

Yoongi hanya menjawab perkataan kakaknya itu dengan gumaman, ia sedang sibuk mem_blender_ buah melon. Ingin membuat jus, pikirnya.

.

"Kau bilang Jimin akan datang malam ini?" Kakak Yoongi yang bernama Yoonjae itu menghentikan sejenak acara makannya. Ia menatap adik semata wayangnya dengan seksama, atau lebih tepatnya pada tangan kanan Yoongi yang sedang memotong buah melon.

Yoonjae dapat melihat sebuah cincin disana, cincin yang baru kali ini Yoongi pakai.

Dan _oh_, Yoonjae tahu betul kalau Yoongi itu bukan pecinta aksesoris cincin sederhana seperti itu. Adiknya itu _'kan_ anggota komunitas _hip-hop_.

Mana mungkin _'kan_ geng hip-hop menggunakan aksesoris seperti orang yang baru saja bertunangan begitu.

Oh.

.

"Tumben bilang-bilang, dalam rangka apa?" Tanyanya berlanjut.

"Bukan apa-apa." Yoongi menjawab cepat.

"Oh begitu. Apa itu tentang cincin di jarimu?"

.

Yoongi terdiam.

Tetapi ia buru-buru kembali pada kesadarannya untuk melanjutkan memotong melonnya. Pura-pura tak mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

Yoonjae yang melihat Yoongi terdiam begitu hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

.

"Omong-omong, kau tampak berbeda." Ucap Yoonjae, sebelumnya ia menelisik penampilan fisik Yoongi dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya, "Oh ya?"

Yoonjae tersenyum kala Yoongi meresponnya. "Iya, kau tampak berbeda. Kau terlihat lebih _fresh_ dan... Manis? Atau tampan?"

Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja—"

.

_Ding dong._

.

Perkataan Yoongi terputus kala terdengar suara bel yang diikuti dengan ketukan pintu. Ada tamu.

_Pasti si bodoh_, pikir Yoongi.

.

Yoonjae meletakkan garpunya dan meneguk air putihnya.

"Biar aku saja yang buka pintunya."

Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan Yoongi disana.

.

.

"_A-annyeong_, Yoonjae-_hyung._"

Ternyata benar pemikiran Yoongi, tamu yang datang ke kediaman kakak-beradik itu adalah Jimin.

Duh, ikatan batin mereka memang kuat ya.

Jimin sampai terbersin-bersin sebelum ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

.

Jimin segera membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu melihat Yoonjae yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

.

"Oh, hai, Jimin-_ah_. Ayo masuk." Yoonjae tersenyum hangat lalu mempersilakan Jimin untuk masuk.

Jimin mengangguk.

.

.

Yoongi datang bersama tiga gelas tinggi yang berisi jus melon yang baru dibuatnya itu untuk disajikan di hadapan Jimin dan kakaknya. Dan ia mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping kakaknya. Memegang gelas jusnya sendiri.

.

"Jadi," Yoonjae meminum jusnya sebentar. "Kau datang untuk meminta restuku?"

.

Jimin sontak langsung mendadak tersedak tanpa alasan begitu mendengar kalimat Yoonjae. Selalu saja tembak sasaran tanpa Jimin perlu menyiapkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Pipinya segera merona. Tetapi Jimin segera merilekskan diri. Ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Yah, semacam itu." Jimin menatap lurus ke lelaki dewasa itu. Memberinya tatapan keyakinan. "Aku ingin melamar adikmu, Yoonjae-_hyung_."

.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya. Ia melemparkan bantal sofa tepat ke wajah Jimin.

Tak setuju dengan perkataannya.

"Melamar?!" Bentak Yoongi tak terima.

.

Yoonjae segera terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia mengusap bahu adiknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku salut dengan kemantapanmu, Jimin-_ah_." Yoonjae mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ah, sudahkah kau berbicara dengan orangtuamu?"

Jimin tersentak, ia mengusap belakang kepalanya. Ia jadi teringat _'kan_. Kenapa ia lupa untuk menghubungi kedua orangtuanya tentang hal sepenting ini.

Kedua orangtua Jimin memang tahu kalau dirinya sudah punya pacar. Tetapi Jimin 'kan belum memperkenalkan Yoongi secara resmi, apalagi sekarang dengan lancangnya ia datang sendiri untuk melamar Yoongi. Dasar bodoh.

Sepertinya ucapan Yoongi yang selalu mengatainya bodoh jadi benar ada kenyataannya.

Bodoh.

.

"Belum sih..."

Yoonjae tersenyum, baik sekali kakak Yoongi ini. Berkebalikan jauh dengan adiknya—ekhem.

"Ah, omong-omong tentang merestui, sudah pasti aku merestui kalian. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kuizinkan kau memacari adikku?" Yoonjae terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

Jimin merilekskan bahunya. Ternyata kakak Yoongi itu memang selalu ramah padanya. Dan pernyataannya tentang ingin melamar adiknya, tidak begitu menegangkan untuknya.

Jimin kemudian ikut tertawa bersama Yoonjae.

Sedangkan Yoongi cemberut dan meminum jusnya.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus bertemu orangtuamu bukan?" Yoonjae tertawa. Mengingat ia adalah wali dari adiknya.

"Te-tentu saja! Akan kuatur jadwalnya." Jawab Jimin tegas. Memperlihatkan bahwa sebenarnya ia tak main-main dalam hal ini.

.

"Ah iya," Yoonjae kembali menatap serius Jimin. Yang segera dibalas tatapan serius juga dari Jimin. "Aku memang wali untuk Yoongi. Tetapi kuharap kau mau mengunjungi orangtua kami, Jimin-_ah_."

.

Yoongi langsung terdiam menunduk mendengar pernyataan kakaknya. Ia segera berdiri.

"Aku tak setuju, Hyung_ie_!" Yoongi berucap dingin. Kemudian meninggalkan ruang tamu itu untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Tak peduli kakaknya yang memanggilnya untuk kembali.

.

Yoonjae menghela napas panjang. Kalau menyangkut tentang kedua orangtuanya, Yoongi selalu saja menolak.

"Yasudahlah, kalau Yoongi tak mau—"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_." Jimin menatap serius Yoonjae. "Aku akan menemui mereka. Dan akan kubujuk Yoongi-_hyung_. Berikan saja alamatnya."

Yoonjae terus tersenyum dibuatnya. Ia berdiri untuk mendekati Jimin dan mengusap kepala Jimin dengan sayang.

"Aku tahu kau memang ditakdirkan untuk adikku." Yoonjae kembali tertawa. "Tetapi sepertinya Yoongi tak akan mau. Tak apa. Aku akan selalu menurutinya. Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang paling aku sayangi."

Yoonjae kemudian menepuk bahu Jimin.

"Dan kuharap orangtuamu juga berpikiran sama denganku."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tiduran menelungkup diatas ranjangnya, ia menaruh bantal di bawah dagunya dan bersandar disana. Yoongi cemberut.

Yoongi tahu kalau walinya sekarang itu kakaknya. Tak ada yang menerima hak asuh untuknya. Tetapi kenapa kakaknya itu malah menyuruh Jimin untuk menemui orangtua mereka. Yang jelas-jelas Yoongi sudah pasti akan menolaknya.

Menyebalkan.

Huh.

.

.

"_Hyung_? Aku masuk ya?" Jimin berucap minta izin, tetapi ia telah berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang tak mau menengok sedikitpun dari ranjangnya itu. Dasar.

.

"Mingi-mingi~"

Yoongi masih cemberut. Tak peduli dengan Jimin yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya diatas lantai di samping ranjangnya.

"Yoongi-_hyung_?"

"..."

"Min Yoongi?"

"..."

"Pacarnya Jimin?"

"..."

"Oke, istrinya Ji—"

.

"YAAK." Yoongi menjitak Jimin. Menatapnya kesal.

Jimin malah tertawa, ia menggenggam lengan Yoongi yang baru saja menjitaknya.

"Aku menyetujui permintaan Yoonjae-_hyung_, nanti kita—"

"Tidak! Aku tak mau menemui mereka lagi! Aku tidak mau!" Yoongi membentak, bahkan melemparkan bantalnya yang lain kearah Jimin.

"_Hyung_, dengarkan aku dulu—"

"Tidak mau! Kalau kau tetap memaksa aku ingin kita putus!" Yoongi melemparkan gulingnya kearah Jimin sebagai benda terakhir yang dapat ia lempar dari atas ranjangnya.

.

Yoongi kemudian terduduk menunduk. Menangkupkan wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Dan mendadak mulai terisak pelan. Bayangan kedua orangtuanya muncul dan Yoongi benci itu.

Sangat membencinya.

Ia sudah mengubur jauh-jauh semua tentang pemikirannya mengenai kedua orangtuanya. Dan Yoongi sama sekali tak berniat untuk menggalinya apalagi bertemu dengan mereka.

.

Jimin segera menghampiri Yoongi untuk memeluknya ketika kekasihnya itu mulai menunduk. Jimin merengkuhnya dengan sayang.

"Jangan pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu." Bisiknya tegas. Jimin kemudian menghela napas disana dan mengusap rambut karamel Yoongi dengan lembut. "Baiklah, maafkan aku, _Hyung. Uljima~_"

.

Yoongi memegangi dahinya. Ia sadar kalau barusan telah bersikap manja pada Jimin tanpa disadarinya. Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Ia melepaskan pelukan Jimin dan tersenyum kecil menatap kekasih bocahnya itu. Mengucapkan terima kasih tak terucap. Hanya dari sorot matanya yang lembut.

Jimin balas tersenyum dan mengecup kening Yoongi dengan sayang yang membuat Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak.

.

"Iya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Yoongi-_hyung._"

.

.

Malam itu Yoongi menahan Jimin untuk tidak pulang ke apartemennya. Entah bagaimana ia tak mau Jimin meninggalkan sisinya begitu saja.

Yoongi menggenggam erat lengan Jimin hingga ia tertidur. Menarik lengan Jimin ke sisi wajahnya seolah takut Jimin akan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Jimin tersenyum. Merasakan lengan Yoongi yang menggenggam erat lengannya, tetapi lelaki manis itu tetap tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi untuk mengecup pipinya dengan hati-hati. Kecupan pengantar tidur.

"Selamat tidur, Yoongi-_hyung_. Bermimpi indahlah."

Sekali lagi Jimin menurunkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening Yoongi. Kemudian mengangkat lengan lainnya yang tak digenggam Yoongi untuk mengusap surai halus kekasihnya itu. Membuat Yoongi menggeliat nyaman dalam tidurnya.

.

Ketika Jimin mencoba untuk melepas genggaman Yoongi dari tangannya, sebuah suara pelan menginterupsinya.

"Sst."

Jimin menoleh untuk menemukan Yoonjae berdiri di ambang pintu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghentikan Jimin dari pergerakannya.

"Jangan lepaskan, kau akan membiarkannya terbangun dan mengamuk, _eoh_?" Bisik Yoonjae pelan dari ambang pintu, tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Jimin. Setelahnya ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat malam untuk Jimin sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Yoongi untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Jimin jadi ingin terkekeh. Ia tak jadi melepaskan genggaman Yoongi. Tetapi semakin mengeratkan genggamannya kemudian dengan perlahan dan hati-hati menaiki ranjang yang sama dengan Yoongi. Memeluk pelan Yoongi dari belakang dan ia sendiri memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup wangi kekasihnya dari belakang kepala Yoongi sebelum akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

.

"YAAK BOCAH SIALAN NGAPAIN TIDUR DIATAS RANJANGKUUU!"

.

Diikuti suara timpukan bantal dan seseorang terjatuh ke atas lantai.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung selalu menjadi orang yang tergopoh-gopoh dengan heboh kala ia menghampiri Jimin, sahabat kesayangannya.

Seperti saat ini, ketika lelaki berambut _soft _oranye itu menemukan Jimin sedang kelelahan karena hobinya yang menghuni kelas tari untuk menari itu, Taehyung segera menghampirinya.

"Jimin brengsek~" panggilnya tak sopan. Walaupun seumuran, Taehyung lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Jimin. Hanya dua bulan.

Jimin memutar malas mendengar panggilan tersebut dan melihat sahabatnya datang menghampirinya dengan cengiran lebarnya seperti biasa.

"Apaan sih."

Taehyung segera mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Jimin. "Coba tebak apa yang sudah kulihat kemarin." 

"Please, Kim Taehyung. Tanyakan saja pada kedua matamu." 

Taehyung tak mempedulikannya, ia menatap khawatir Jimin penuh prihatin. "Katakan padaku saat ini juga. Yoongi-_hyung_ memakai cincin! Aku baru melihatnya bersama Hobi-_hyung_ kemarin! Bilang cincin itu darimu atau dari Kim Seokjin~"

Jimin segera menjitak sahabatnya itu. "Tentu saja dariku! Jangan sebut nama lelaki itu lagi dihadapanku."

"Kau benar-benar serius, eh." Taehyung mengusap kepalanya dan cemberut. "Omong-omong cincinnya bagus. Aku juga ingin—"

"Berani kau menirunya aku akan menjodohkan Hobi-hyung dengan singa Afrika." Jimin menunjuk Taehyung dan mengancamnya.

Taehyung semakin cemberut, ia melipat kedua tangannya. "Dasar Jimin pelit!"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi semakin sibuk. Coba tebak, besok lusa ia akan diwisuda! Akhirnya!

Tetapi Yoongi sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Karena kebetulan yang sangat tidak disengaja ini harus membuat Yoongi cukup repot juga sih.

Kebetulan yang menarik.

Kebetulan hari dimana Jimin berulangtahun tahun ini sama dengan hari dimana Yoongi akan diwisuda!

.

Oh, sebenarnya bukan masalah besar untuk Yoongi, tetapi ia ingin pergi mencari hadiah untuk kekasih bodohnya itu.

Hm.

.

.

Tentang bercak darah itu. Ternyata hanya terjadi selama beberapa hari.

Yoongi jadi terus berpikir,

Kenapa ya?

Tidak mungkin 'kan ia sedang datang bulan?

Heol, Yoongi jadi merinding sendiri memikirkannya.

Yeah, sudahlah yang penting itu berakhir.

.

Tetapi, entah karena hal itu berakhir, ada hal baru yang rasanya cukup aneh untuk Yoongi rasakan.

Sebenarnya Yoonjae-hyung sih yang menyadarkan Yoongi tentang hal ini.

Pagi itu...

.

"Yoongi-yah," Yoonjae sedang memeriksa isi lemari pendingin dan mengerutkan alisnya karena hal tersebut.

Yoongi hanya bergumam menjawabnya. Ia sedang menikmati capcay; makanan yang berasal dari China dengan sepuluh macam jenis sayuran. Yang dibeli Jimin untuknya malam itu.

"Tumben kau menyimpan banyak sayuran? Biasanya tidak sebanyak ini?" Yoonjae menutup kulkas tersebut setelah ia menemukan banyak sayuran siap masak dari sana. Biasanya hanya kimchi. Itu pun tak banyak. Tetapi anehnya kini Yoongi punya banyak sayuran dan hampir dimakannya setiap hari.

.

Yoongi terdiam, memajukan bibirnya. Ia mendadak bingung karena hal itu. Sungguh Yoongi juga baru menyadarinya. Ia membeli semua sayuran itu dan dimakannya sendiri.

Oh, sesuatu yang aneh lagi.

Jelas saja aneh karena Yoongi bukan pecinta sayuran. Tetapi mendadak ia sering memakan sayuran.

Masa' iya sih, kesukaan Jimin menular padanya?

.

"Yoongi-yah?"

Yoongi buru-buru kembali dari lamunannya. "Um~ itu Jimin yang membelikannya. Iya, begitu." Yoongi tersenyum canggung.

.

Nah kalau Jimin, bocah itu sudah menyadarinya sebelum Yoonjae. Dan ia tentu saja senang kalau Yoongi jadi menyukai sayuran. Dan kini selalu lahap kalau Jimin membuatkannya skotel atau mentraktirnya banyak makanan ber sup kala mereka makan di luar.

.

Hm,

Yoongi memang merasa aneh, tak mengerti dan sadar dengan itu semua.

Tetapi ia juga bingung.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

_._

.

.

.

Nb: hello hello! Tell me what you want right now?! *lambaikan tangan ke kamera*

Rasanya gak pernah cukup kalau tentang bangtan itu haduuuh bawaannya heboh melulu.

Hahaha seneng deh comeback bangtan barengan sama suju /fandom clash/

Dan hari ini... Happy #BTS500Day! *peluk baby jungkook*

Kok rasanya gepeng banget chapter ini lol, tapi mulai saya kasih warning lagi disini. Kalau yang gak suka mpreg... Yah mau gimana lagi. Maapin :"D

.

Terimakasih reviewnya yang kemarin, sama sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran dan masukannya bisa diterima.

_Review, please? :3_

.


	10. Chapter 10

Hm,

Yoongi memang merasa aneh, tak mengerti dan sadar dengan itu semua.

Tetapi ia juga bingung.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? | AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

_"Selamat pagi, kediaman Park, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

.

Jimin sedang menikmati sarapan serealnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia teringat untuk menelepon kedua orangtuanya.

Mengenai masalah kemarin.

.

_"Jihyun? Ini aku."_

_"Jimin-hyung bodoh?!"_

_"Yaak! Aku Hyungmu!"_

_"Tumben telepon ke rumah. Ada apa?"_ tanya suara lelaki itu.

Namanya Park Jihyun, adik Jimin. Usianya hanya lebih muda dua tahun dari Jimin dan ia masih bersekolah di tingkat akhir.

.

_"Ayah dan ibu, apa ada di rumah?" _

Tanya Jimin. Masih menyendokkan serealnya.

_"Ibu sudah berangkat ke klinik. Hanya ada ayah saja. Mau bicara dengannya?"_

_"Boleh."_

.

Sambil menunggu adiknya menyampaikan teleponnya, Jimin membiarkan ponselnya dalam _mode speaker_ dan menatap _wallpaper_ ponselnya.

Ada wajah Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum kaku disana.

Jimin pernah (sering) mengambil foto Yoongi secara diam-diam.

.

_"Halo?"_

_"Ayah, ini aku Jimin."_

_"Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan ada apa mencariku?"_

_"Aku baik. Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua..."_

Jimin menarik napasnya dalam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

_"...Dalam waktu dekat, aku akan memperkenalkan tunanganku pada kalian. Sungguh."_

_"Mwo?__ Tunangan?!__" _

.

.

.

.

Yoonjae tak tinggal diam begitu saja. Kalau Yoongi membenci kedua orangtuanya, maka ia akan tetap membantu Yoongi apapun keputusannya. Walau sebenarnya cukup sulit. Tetapi ia selalu mengabarkan hal ini pada mereka.

Kebetulan mereka datang ke kediamannya bersama Yoongi yang hanya berdua setelah nenek mereka meninggal.

Dan Yoonjae segera saja memberitahu mereka bahwa, selama ini hidup Yoongi tak seburuk apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Dan mereka baru saja ingin datang meminta maaf dan menyadari semuanya setelah lebih dari limabelas tahun berlalu?

Menyadari bahwa, kelahiran anak rapuh itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dihindari.

Bukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

Bahwa anak serapuh Yoongi adalah harta yang tak ternilai harganya.

.

Semua itu baru mereka sadari setelah menyakiti Yoongi dan meninggalkannya selama lebih dari limabelas tahun lamanya.

Ironis sekali.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun di pagi hari karena perutnya terasa bergejolak dan cairan di dalamnya terasa mendesak untuk keluar.

Mual luar biasa.

Yoongi tanpa pikir panjang langsung menuruni ranjangnya dan pergi ke wastafel terdekat di kamarnya.

Membungkuk disana dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya yang bahkan tak terisi apapun karena ia baru saja membuka matanya dari tidurnya.

.

"Hoek... Hoek!"

.

Yoongi membasuh bibirnya dengan cepat. Ia baru saja memuntahi cairan tubuhnya sendiri.

Yoongi memegangi perutnya yang terasa mual itu. Lalu perlahan ia kembali ke ranjangnya dan meringkuk disana ketika ia merasa bahwa rasa ingin muntahnya telah reda.

"Kenapa lagi denganku..."

Gumam Yoongi lirih. Menarik selimut hingga ke dadanya dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing itu.

Yoongi kemudian meraba meja nakas disampingnya, mencari pil vitaminnya yang selalu disimpannya disana dan segera meminumnya.

.

.

.

.

_"Jiminie, kurasa ibumu tak 'kan menyetujuinya kalau—"_

_"Benar. Katakan pada ibu bahwa tunanganku adalah seorang lelaki."_

.

Jimin segera menutup sambungan teleponnya dan kembali menghela napas disana.

Semoga, hal ini tak merepotkan untuknya.

Atau setidaknya, ada keajaiban untuknya.

Fiuh.

.

.

.

.

Yoonjae terdiam di depan pintu kamar adiknya.

Ia terdiam dan merenung disana ketika ia dapat mendengar suara Yoongi yang sedang muntah-muntah.

Uh, ini masih jam lima pagi. Tak mungkin Yoongi sudah bangun apalagi makan di jam segini.

.

Dan Yoonjae tidak bodoh.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang Yoongi. Dan tentang semua perubahannya yang dapat Yoonjae lihat akhir-akhir ini.

Apalagi Yoonjae tahu jelas bagaimana kondisi tubuh Yoongi yang sebenarnya. Yang menjadi sebab mengapa anak itu tak diinginkan oleh orangtuanya sendiri. Jadi, tak akan mustahil jika ia memikirkan hal ini.

Kalau sebenarnya Yoongi itu...

Punya hormon yang bagus untuk mempunyai seorang...

Bayi?

.

Yoonjae menggelengkan kepala sebentar dan ia membuka kamar Yoongi dengan pelan. Ia melongokkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat Yoongi tertidur di dalam ruangan temaram itu.

Yoonjae tersenyum singkat dan ia menutup kembali pintu kamar tersebut untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa waktu silam..._

.

Seorang ibu muda berjalan menunduk dengan wajah kecewa. Ia meninggalkan anaknya yang masih berusia enam tahun itu tertinggal jauh di belakangnya dan membiarkannya menangis tanpa mau menoleh sedikitpun.

.

Sangat jauh bahkan bocah lugu itu tak dapat melihat punggung ibunya sekalipun.

Bocah lugu itu hanya bisa menangis di bawah guguran dedaunan musim gugur. Wajahnya yang bulat dan pipi pucatnya yang tembam itu dipenuhi oleh tangis, kedua sudut bibirnya turun kebawah dan ia tetap menangis tergugu. Berjalan tertatih karena ia ditinggalkan oleh ibunya sendiri. Kini ia harus pulang sendirian kerumahnya.

Bocah lugu itu memeluk erat sebuah buku _raport_, buku bersampul kuning cerah dan ada tulisan namanya disana,

Min Yoongi.

.

Bocah lugu bernama Min Yoongi itu baru saja menerima laporan nilai tahunan dirinya di kelas pertama sekolah dasar. Ibunya datang ke sekolah untuk menerima buku laporan itu.

Tetapi, karena hasilnya yang tidak memuaskan, ibunya itu hanya memberikan buku laporannya pada Yoongi—dengan melemparkan buku bersampul kuning itu ke wajah gembilnya yang lucu. Kemudian meninggalkan anak manisnya dan membiarkannya pulang sendirian.

.

Yoongi pulang kerumahnya sendirian. Ia menemukan ibunya berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang menakutkan untuknya.

Bocah lugu itu melangkah takut-takut menuju ibunya ketika wanita itu meneriakkannya untuk menghampirinya. Ia semakin mendekap erat buku _raport_nya di dadanya.

.

"Kemari kau anak idiot!" Panggilnya sarkastik.

Bocah mungil itu tersentak dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku dalam dekapannya.

"_Eomma_..." Panggilnya mencicit.

"Jangan panggil sebutan itu dengan mulutmu!" Wanita itu menampar pipi tembam Yoongi, membuatnya memerah lebam dan bocah itu semakin terisak menangis.

"_Ap—appo_..." Yoongi memegangi pipinya dengan sebelah tangan mungilnya itu. Tetapi lengan lainnya tetap mendekap erat buku _raport_nya di dadanya.

Melihat hal itu, entah bagaimana ibunya semakin terlihat murka, ia menyeret bocah berusia enam tahun itu dengan kasar memasuki rumah.

"Kau tahu, aku malu karena keidiotanmu! Dan jangan menangis! Berisik!"

Wanita itu menoyor kepala anaknya sendiri dan membiarkan bocah itu tetap menangis keras.

Wanita itu menghela napas penuh amarah, dengan paksa ia menarik buku _raport_ yang di dekap anaknya.

Membuka buku tersebut dan menunjukkannya pada Yoongi dengan menarik paksa helaian surai madu anaknya yang lembut itu tanpa rasa kasihan. Menjenggutnya dengan kasar dan mengarahkan kepala anak itu untuk menghadap buku _raport_nya sendiri yang ia buka di lantai.

"_Eomma_! Huhu _eomma_... Sakit!" Bocah tembam itu semakin menangis dan memegangi lengan ibunya yang sedang menggenggam erat rambutnya itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Lihat!" Wanita itu menurunkan kepala anaknya dengan kasar menghadap bukunya. "Nilaimu itu membuatku malu saat di sekolah tadi! Kenapa kau itu idiot sekali _sih_?!"

"Sakit... _Eomma mia_n—hiks." Yoongi menunduk paksa menghadap bukunya, membiarkan airmatanya menetes diatas buku tersebut.

Tetapi ibunya itu tak terlihat peduli sedikitpun.

"Tak bisakah kau pintar seperti kakakmu?! Dan juga sedikit normal?!"

Wanita itu mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada rambut Yoongi. Yang membuat bocah lugu itu menangis semakin keras karenanya.

.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki dewasa dengan seorang anak lelaki cukup besar berada di gendongan punggungnya menghampiri ibu dan anak yang dalam kondisi tidak baik itu.

"Yoongi-_yah_!" Anak lelaki itu turun dari gendongan ayahnya, dia adalah Yoonjae, kakak Yoongi. Dan lelaki dewasa yang bersamanya itu adalah ayah mereka. "_Eomma_! Lepaskan!"

Wanita itu melepaskan cengkeramannya. Kemudian menatap tajam suaminya dan anak sulungnya yang baru saja tiba itu.

Yoonjae segera menghampiri adiknya. Ia berdiri dengan lututnya untuk menyamai tinggi adiknya dan memeluk tubuh kecil yang bergetar ketakutan itu dan mengusap rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Cup... Cup, sudah ada Hyung_ie_ disini. Yoongi jangan takut."

.

"Kau ini apa-apaan _sih_?!" Lelaki paruh baya itu menghampiri istrinya yang sedang terbakar emosi.

"Apa?! Lihat, anak idiotmu itu. Dia sudah mempermalukanku dengan nilai jeleknya!" Bentak wanita itu.

Lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu jadi terpancing juga emosinya. "Dia juga anakmu!"

"Bukan! Anak bodoh dan kelainan seperti dia bukan anakku! Anakku harus pintar dan dia adalah Yoonjae!"

"Enak saja, Yoonjae itu anakku! Anakmu itu adalah Yoongi! Kau yang melahirkannya!"

"Aku juga melahirkan Yoonjae! Aku tak punya anak idiot!"

.

Yoongi itu sebenarnya tidak idiot apalagi kelainan. Ia hanya berbeda. Ia hanya suka menulis dan bermain sendirian. Ia berbeda. Ia tak pernah memiliki kasih sayang yang sama seperti yang didapatkan kakaknya.

Begitu.

.

Yoonjae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi mendengar kedua orangtuanya mulai bertengkar hebat.

Yoongi yang saat itu sedang memegangi kepalanya dan tetap menangis, ia terus bergumam.

"Yoongi benci mereka, Yoongi ingin bersama _halmeoni_. Yoongi benci _eomma_. Yoongi benci _appa_."

Dan yang bisa Yoonjae lakukan kala itu hanyalah ikut menangis bersama adiknya dan terus mengusap kepala adik kesayangannya itu tanpa henti.

"Hyung_ie_ akan selalu bersama Yoongi. Hyung_ie_ janji."

.

Sejak saat itu, Yoongi sangat menutup diri. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang dingin dan pemilih dalam berteman.

Hingga sekarang.

Dan kakaknya lebih memilih tinggal bersama Yoongi dengan nenek mereka kala itu sampai beliau meninggal dunia. Dan Yoonjae bisa lulus perguruan tinggi dan bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sekaligus Yoongi bersamanya.

Hanya satu yang Yoonjae inginkan, ia tak mau kehilangan Yoongi sebagai adik satu-satunya dan keluarga yang paling ia sayangi.

.

.

.

.

_"Yoongi-hyung~ aku ikuuut~"_

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Ia sedang berada di dalam bus kota siang ini. Setelah ia geladi wisuda lagi untuk terakhir kalinya hari itu (lusa ia sudah di wisuda sungguhan), Yoongi ingin pergi ke _mall_. Dan seseorang di sambungan teleponnya kini adalah...

Siapa lagi _sih_ kalau bukan kekasihnya nan bocah lagi bodoh itu, Park Jimin.

.

_"Jangan menggangguku, kau pulang saja, aku akan bersama Yoonjae-hyung! Aish..."_

Yoongi memanyunkan bibirnya. Baru pergi diam-diam tanpa Jimin saja kekasihnya itu sudah heboh duluan.

_"Ish, Hyung. Masa' aku tidak boleh ikut sih."_

_"Dengar ya, aku hanya ingin pergi berdua dengan Hyungie. Kalau kau tiba-tiba muncul, aku tidak akan segan untuk—"_

_"Iya deh iyaa."_ Terdengar helaan napas Jimin disana. _"Hati-hati ya, Hyung. Selalu kabari aku kau ada dimana. Aku menyayangimu."_

_"Iya, bawel."_

Yoongi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Jimin. Ia tersenyum sekilas dan kembali menikmati perjalanannya dalam bus itu.

.

.

Yoongi telah sampai di COEX, ia berbohong pergi berdua bersama kakaknya.

Nyatanya ia pergi sendirian disana. Ingin membeli kado untuk Jimin, niatnya.

.

Yoongi berada di pusat aksesoris sekarang, saat di bus tadi ia sudah memikirkan hadiah apa yang bagus untuk Jimin.

Dan Yoongi berpikir untuk membelikan Jimin sebuah dompet untuknya.

Tak tahu mengapa Yoongi hanya ingin membelikan kekasih bodohnya itu sebuah dompet.

Karena sebuah dompet pasti akan selalu Jimin bawa kemana-mana.

Hm.

.

Yoongi memilih-milih dompet kulit cukup mewah disana. Ia berada di rak khusus _Byford_—salah satu merk London dan sedang memeriksa dompet kulit yang menurutnya terbaik di matanya.

Dompet simpel dengan bahan kulit lentur berwarna hitam pekat menjadi pilihannya.

Yoongi tersenyum memilihnya dan menerima nota dari _Sales Boy _disana. Ia kemudian berjalan santai menuju kassa dan sesekali melihat banyak aksesoris lain yang di lewatinya.

.

Mata Yoongi segera terpaku begitu ia tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah ikat pinggang yang menarik perhatian. Sebuah ikat pinggang dengan kepala standar dan terbuat dari kulit ular yang berwarna cokelat madu. Talinya bagus dan itu membuat Yoongi mengambilnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Yoongi pikir, ia akan menambahkan ikat pinggang itu sebagai hadiah untuk Jimin selain dompet tadi.

.

Setelah mendapatkan hadiah untuk Jimin, sebelum pulang Yoongi mengitari _mall_ tersebut untuk menemukan sebuah _bakery_ dan berniat untuk membeli _cheesecake_ kesukaannya untuk di bawa pulang.

.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah jauhnya Yoongi dari tempat _bakery_ tersebut, Yoongi dapat mencium jelas aroma roti panggang dan _cake-cake_ manis menguar dari dalam toko.

Dan aromanya itu entah bagaimana membuat Yoongi merasa begitu mual karenanya. Membuat perutnya terasa diaduk paksa.

.

"Ukh—oek."

.

Yoongi segera menutup mulutnya kemudian berlari dari toko _bakery _tersebut dan mencari toilet terdekat untuk mengeluarkan rasa mualnya.

.

Yoongi mengusap sudut airmatanya dan membasuh mulut serta kedua tangannya. Untung saja toilet disana sepi, jadi tak ada yang mendengar Yoongi muntah-muntah disana. Sama seperti pagi tadi.

.

Yoongi mengeringkan kedua tangannya dan menatap cermin disana, nafasnya terengah dan wajahnya cukup pucat. Kemudian ia bergumam.

"Kenapa aku merasa begitu mual hanya dengan mencium bau roti? Lalu bagaimana aku akan membeli _cheesecake_ kalau masih di luar saja aku tak tahan baunya? _Ukh_..."

Yoongi merengut lucu. Tak mengerti lagi apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

.

Karena hari sudah sore dan ia juga lemas pasca menyelesaikan rasa mual dan muntahnya. Yoongi memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Sebelum rasa mual itu datang kembali dan merepotkannya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi pulang ke rumah dengan ceria. Ia mengulum lolipop di tangannya dengan semangat.

Kalau ketika di _mall_ tadi Yoongi merasa lemas karena mual, sekarang ia melupakan semua itu ketika ia membeli banyak permen saat turun dari bus untuk mampir ke_ minimarket_.

.

Yoongi membuka pintu gerbang kecil rumahnya kemudian menatap terkejut pada sebuah mobil yang terpakir disana. Mobil kakaknya.

.

"Tak biasanya sudah pulang." Gumam Yoongi sambil berjalan memasuki pintu depan rumah dan juga menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang berduduk santai di ruang televisi dengan secangkir kopi disana.

.

Yoonjae menyadari kedatangan adiknya. Ia segera menoleh dan mengisyaratkan adiknya untuk menghampirinya.

"Tumben sudah pulang?" Tanya Yoongi, setibanya ia di hadapan kakaknya dan duduk disampingnya.

Yoonjae hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian melirik paper bag yang dibawa Yoongi. "Apa itu? Kau membelikan apa untukku?"

Yoongi segera mendekap belanjaannya. Takut kalau tiba-tiba kakaknya menginginkan bungkusannya. "Bukan untukmu!"

"Yaah," Yoonjae pura-pura kecewa. "Kalau bukan untukku pasti untuk Jimin..." Keluhnya lagi, pura-pura.

"A—apaan sih." Yoongi segera berpaling. Ia berdiri untuk pergi ke kamar dan meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu dulu." Yoonjae menahan lengan adiknya. "Nanti malam kita makan malam bersama."

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_'Kan_ biasanya juga begitu?"

Yoonjae hanya tersenyum canggung meresponnya.

"Ah! Kau ingin mengenalkan pacarmu padaku yaa." Goda Yoongi kemudian.

Mendengarnya malah membuat Yoonjae tertawa. Ia kemudian mengusak rambut karamel Yoongi dengan gemas.

Yoongi balas tersenyum. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Merapikan hadiahnya untuk Jimin kemudian pergi mandi untuk menyambut kekasih kakaknya yang akan datang.

Yoongi berpikir mungkin kakaknya itu akan berpacaran dengan pekerjaannya sendiri selama ini karena dia tak pernah punya kekasih. Dan sekarang Yoongi lega kalau akhirnya sang kakak mau mengenalkan seorang pasangan padanya.

Khekhe.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi telah berpakaian rapi. Ia memakai _sweater soft green_ dan celana panjang santai hitam. Ia bergegas menuruni tangga untuk menemui kakaknya dan menagihnya untuk makan malam bersama.

.

Tetapi langkah Yoongi segera berhenti di ujung tangga ketika ia melihat kakaknya di ruang tamu tak sendirian. Melainkan dengan dua orang lainnya yang sudah terlihat cukup tua namun Yoongi mengenal mereka.

.

Tidak, Yoongi memang sudah menghapus semua memorinya tentang kedua orang itu, tetapi Yoongi tak bisa memungkiri kedua wajah itu dapat ia kenali dengan mudah walau mereka tak pernah saling jumpa hingga lebih dari limabelas tahun lamanya.

Mereka adalah kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

"Anak yang tak kalian anggap itu lebih baik dari yang kalian bayangkan. Yoongi pintar dan ia tak kelainan seperti yang kalian pikir waktu itu. Yoongi itu istimewa. Kupikir ia—"

"Aku tahu, Jae. Aku tahu! Maka dari itu aku—"

.

_Prang!_

.

Benar. Itu mereka.

Kedua orangtua Yoongi dan juga kakaknya.

Yoongi terperangah tak percaya bahwa ia bisa melihat dan mengingat mereka lagi.

Lagi.

.

Untuk apa mereka datang kemari?

_'Apa Hyungie yang mengundangnya?'_Pikir Yoongi kalut. Ia tak tahu mengapa kedua matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Tetapi untuk apa.

Bukankah Yoonjae telah berjanji pada Yoongi kalau ia adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Tak ada lagi selain mereka berdua.

Tetapi mengapa.

Ada dua orang yang tak mau Yoongi ingin menampakkan lagi itu kini justru telah menampakkan diri mereka.

.

Ketiga orang di ruang tamu itu segera menoleh kearah Yoongi ketika tanpa sengaja Yoongi memecahkan piring hias yang tergantung di dinding dekat tangga.

Yoongi menutup mulutnya untuk menghilangkan isakan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia bahkan tak sadar telah menyenggol benda tersebut dan membuatnya pecah berantakan. Dan Yoongi bergetar berdiri disana.

.

Wanita paruh baya dengan keriput yang mulai menggurat wajahnya itu menangis menatap Yoongi disana. Ia ingin berlari dan memeluk Yoongi. Tetapi rasanya kedua kakinya begitu berat untuk terangkat.

"Yoongi-_ah_..." Gumamnya lirih. Yoongi yang mendengar itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "_Eomma-ya_..."

.

"Tidaaak!"

Yoongi semakin menggeleng keras. Ketika ia melihat wanita itu mulai bergerak ke arahnya, Yoongi segera berlari kencang melewati mereka semua.

Menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan dari kakaknya yang meneriakkan namanya. Juga menghiraukan kalau kakinya baru menyenggol pecahan beling piring hias itu dan melukai tumitnya hingga berdarah.

Tetapi Yoongi tetap berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Bahkan tak ingat untuk memakai alas kakinya. Begitu ia melewati gerbangnya, ia disambut oleh titik-titik hujan yang menderas. Membasahi seluruh tubuh Yoongi dan juga meluruhkan airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Membiarkan airmata serta amarahnya bercampur dalam hujan.

Tak peduli hujan deras, Yoongi masih berlari. Tak tahu ingin kemana, Yoongi hanya ingin berlari.

Sejauh mungkin agar ia tak dapat melihat kedua orang itu lagi dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berteduh di depan pintu toko yang sudah tutup. Hari mulai gelap dan ia basah kuyup. Hujan juga turun semakin deras.

.

Yoongi tak bawa uang, ia hanya membawa ponselnya.

Dengan tangan bergetar dan gigi bergemelutuk karena kedinginan, Yoongi menyalakan ponselnya—untung ponselnya tidak mati—kemudian men_dial_ satu nomor yang ia sudah hapal.

Menelepon Jimin.

.

_"Halo?"_

_"Ha—halo."_

_"Lho Yoongi-hyung? Kau menangis? Ada dimana sekarang?" _Tanya Jimin beruntun di sambungan telepon, ia langsung saja khawatir begitu mendengar nada suara lemah Yoongi yang begitu. Apalagi hujan sedang deras-derasnya.

.

_"Jimin... Dingin... Jemput aku."_

_"Jemput? Oke-oke. Katakan posisimu sekarang, Hyung."_

.

Jimin bergegas memakai jaketnya. Ia mengambil dompet dan sebuah payung dan segera pergi keluar apartemennya untuk mencari taksi. Ponselnya masih ia tempel di telinganya dan tetap berhubungan dengan Yoongi.

.

_"Aku..."_

Yoongi menatap sekelilingnya. Giginya tetap bergemelutuk karena dingin.

_"Dimana? Kau tak di rumah? Cepat katakan lokasimu!" _Jimin jadi tak sabaran, ia semakin khawatir ketika mendengar segukan tangis dari Yoongi.

_"Aku... Di seberang halte bus dekat rumah, rambu jalan mati, aku tak bisa menyebrang..."_

_"Oke, diam disitu dan jangan menyebrang! Aku akan segera menjemputmu. Jangan sampai tertidur. Tetap bicara padaku." _Jimin mulai menghentikan sebuah taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya, memberi sang sopir petunjuk untuk kemana ia akan pergi.

.

Yoongi mengangguk tanpa suara.

_"Jimin... Dingin—"_

.

Sambungan ponsel Yoongi mati.

_"Lho hyung? Yoongi-hyung?!"_

Jimin mencoba men_dial_ kembali nomor Yoongi, namun panggilannya tidak aktif. Dan beberapa kali Jimin mencoba hasil tetap sama, tidak aktif.

"Ah _shit_!"

.

.

Yoongi menatap ponselnya. Ternyata baterainya habis dan ponsel itu segera mati.

Yoongi kemudian memerosotkan dirinya untuk berjongkok disana. Mendekap erat ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar. Tempatnya berteduh tak seberapa. Yoongi hanya bisa mendekap dirinya dan berjongkok disana dan membiarkan cipratan air hujan terus membasahi tubuhnya. Dan hanya bisa menunggu Jimin.

.

"Jimin..."

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: hello~ udah semakin jelas kan hehe. Buat yang kemarin juga tanya kenapa Yoongi berdarah, sebenarnya itu memang begitu tanda orang hamil. Saya juga cari dari berbagai sumber media sama orang hamilnya langsung kok. lol.

Maap telat update, ada kerjaan sebrang pulau hehe. Tapi ditambah dua halaman loh ini, maap juga jadi semakin nyinetron ;_;

Yosh, terima kasih reviewnya yang kemarin dan sudah membaca sampai sini. I love you. Kritik, saran dan masukannya boleh banget :"D

Review, please? :3

.


	11. Chapter 11

Yoongi kemudian memerosotkan dirinya untuk berjongkok disana. Mendekap erat ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar. Tempatnya berteduh tak seberapa. Yoongi hanya bisa mendekap dirinya dan berjongkok disana dan membiarkan cipratan air hujan terus membasahi tubuhnya. Dan hanya bisa menunggu Jimin disana.

.

"Jimin..."

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Yoonjae mengeraskan rahangnya. Tetapi ia tersenyum tanpa ekspresi. Menatap kedua orang tua dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan sedih.

.

"Sudah kubilang, Yoongi tidak akan membuka diri untuk kalian."

Yoonjae menghela napas berat, mengusap keningnya. Apalagi ketika ia melihat ibunya yang menangis seperti itu.

Yoonjae tak tega juga sebenarnya. Tetapi mau bagaimana, ia tak bisa mematahkan prinsip yang dibangunnya selama ini.

.

"Yoongi sudah bahagia tanpa kalian..." Yoonjae berkata, menatap kedua orangtua di hadapannya. Yang kini terlihat jelas guratan penyesalan disana.

Tetapi apa daya, masa lalu tak bisa di rubah. Rasa sakit hati hanya bisa terkubur. Dan menerima kembali adalah hal paling sulit.

Karena yang namanya luka, pasti akan selalu membekas. Sesamar apapun itu.

.

.

Yoongi mendongak begitu merasakan sentuhan tangan hangat di kepalanya.

.

Itu Jimin.

Lelaki itu benar-benar datang untuk menjemput Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi menangis lagi ketika melihat Jimin tersenyum hangat padanya kemudian merangkulnya dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam taksi. Dan Yoongi terus memegangi erat baju Jimin.

.

"Aku disini, _Hyung_. Jangan khawatir, aku disini."

.

Jimin segera menghentikan taksi yang di tumpanginya begitu melihat seseorang berjongkok di sudut pinggiran toko, dilihat dari tubuh kecil dan rambut cokelatnya, jimin yakin kalau itu adalah Yoongi.

.

Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi untuk berdiri, ia juga membiarkan dirinya sendiri ikut kebasahan karena hujan yang masih turun dengan deras.

Jimin kemudian segera merangkul Yoongi dan menuntunnya memasuki taksi.

Jimin terus menggenggam lengan Yoongi dan membisikinya kalimat-kalimat menenangkan, mencoba menghangatkan Yoongi selagi perjalanan kembali ke apartemennya.

.

Jimin tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Karena tak mungkin Yoongi pergi sendirian keluar rumah apalagi sedang hujan begini. Jimin juga tahu kalau Yoongi itu tak biasa dalam kondisi dingin.

.

Lalu... Memangnya kemana Yoonjae-_hyung_? Seharusnya ia _'kan_ bersama Yoongi karena Yoongi memang terakhir kali mengabarinya begitu pada Jimin.

Jimin harus segera menghubungi lelaki itu.

.

.

Jimin telah sampai di apartemennya bersama Yoongi. Jimin kemudian menutup pintu depan itu setelah memasukinya. Ia kemudian menatap wajah pucat basah kedinginan Yoongi yang berada dalam rangkulannya.

Yoongi terlihat begitu rapuh, ia basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki, ia bahkan tak memakai alas kaki apapun, dan Jimin juga bisa melihat luka goresan di dekat tumit Yoongi.

Astaga... Jimin tak tega melihat kekasihnya begitu.

.

Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi dengan pelan. Kemudian ia kembali menuntun Yoongi untuk ke kamar mandi. Ia harus segera menyiapkan air panas agar Yoongi dapat berendam sejenak untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

.

Jimin segera menanggalkan seluruh pakaian Yoongi yang basah sesampainya ia di kamar mandi. Jimin dapat merasakan tubuh Yoongi yang bergetar ketika ia melakukannya.

Namun Jimin hanya tersenyum, selanjutnya ia menuntun Yoongi kedalam _bath tub_ yang telah terisi air hangat hingga setengahnya itu untuk Yoongi berendam disana.

"Berendamlah sebentar, Hyung. Aku akan membuatkan susu panas untukmu." Jimin berucap lembut, ia segera berdiri untuk membiarkan Yoongi disana.

.

Tetapi Jimin segera berhenti ketika merasakan lengannya di tahan oleh lengan dingin Yoongi yang menggenggamnya lemah.

.

"Ganti bajumu, Jimin." Yoongi berucap pelan. "Dan jangan lama-lama..."

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengecup dahi Yoongi dan membuatnya memejamkan kedua mata sejenak sebelum Jimin melepasnya. "Iya, hanya sebentar saja."

.

Jimin segera mengganti seluruh pakaiannya. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan pakaian hangat untuk Yoongi; sebuah _sweater_ cukup hangat dan celana _training_nya.

Selanjutnya Jimin berlalu ke dapur untuk membuatkan Yoongi segelas besar susu vanilla hangat untuk kekasihnya itu.

.

Omong-omong, bukan Jimin yang selalu menyediakan bubuk susu vanilla di dapurnya. Perlu diketahui Jimin bukanlah pecinta susu.

.

Jimin membantu Yoongi menyelesaikan acara berendam dan mandi mendadaknya itu, Jimin juga membantu Yoongi mengenakan pakaiannya dan menuntunnya ke ranjang kesayangan Jimin agar kekasihnya itu dapat beristirahat disana. Duduk bersandar di ujung ranjang dengan selimut tebal biru langit milik Jimin untuk menyelimuti Yoongi hingga ke pinggangnya. Dan Jimin sendiri duduk di sampingnya.

.

Oh sungguh, Jimin tak tega menatap Yoongi sejak ia bertemu tadi di bawah hujan. Yoongi terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Jimin bahkan baru menyadari bahwa Yoongi serapuh itu. Karena biasanya Yoongi adalah orang yang dingin dan dapat menyimpan rapat semua emosinya.

Tetapi apa, ia menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas dan Jimin benar-benar tak mengerti akan hal itu.

.

Yoongi segera melingkarkan kedua telapak tangannya melingkari _mug_ berisi susu putih hangat dari tangan Jimin. Yoongi segera saja meneguknya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa dingin untuknya. Tetapi kini Yoongi sudah tidak bergetar seperti tadi ketika ia basah kuyup.

.

Jimin tersenyum lalu mengambil alih gelas kosong ditangan Yoongi dan meletakkannya diatas meja disampingnya.

Jimin kemudian duduk menghadap Yoongi dan menangkup pipi kekasihnya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menghela napas menatap kedua mata Yoongi yang sudah sembab itu masih saja ada jejak airmata yang mau menuruni kedua pipi pucat itu.

Juga melihat masih ada bekas susu diatas bibir Yoongi, membuat Jimin ingin menciumnya. Sekaligus memberinya kehangatan tambahan.

.

Jimin masih menangkup wajah Yoongi dan mengusapkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk menghapus jejak airmata kekasihnya yang masih belum mau berhenti. Jimin juga mendekatkan wajahnya. Kemudian mengulum bibir atas Yoongi yang masih terdapat bekas susu itu dan menghapusnya. Kemudian menciumnya lembut.

Yoongi yang merasakan ciuman Jimin segera memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya dan sesenggukan.

.

Jimin menjauhkan bibirnya, kemudian menatap Yoongi dalam.

"_Hyung_, mau cerita sekarang? Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah?"

.

Jimin sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali menanyakan perihal kenapa kekasihnya itu menangis dan kabur dari rumah kakaknya itu sejak mereka dalam taksi. Tetapi Yoongi selalu saja diam tak menjawab dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Seperti saat ini, lagi-lagi Yoongi hanya menggeleng menjawabnya.

.

Jimin menghela napas lagi.

"Kalau begitu udahan _dong_ nangisnya?"

Yoongi yang mendengar Jimin berkata seperti itu malah membuatnya semakin ingin menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya kebawah.

"Kenapa? Bilang aja kalau jelek."

.

Jimin lagi-lagi menghela napas. Kalau kata orang, kenapa pacar gak suka pacarnya nangis karena pasti akan kelihatan jelek ketika seseorang itu sedang menangis.

.

Tetapi tidak dengan Jimin, bagi Jimin justru kekasihnya itu tetap terlihat menggemaskan kala lelaki pucat itu menangis.

"Terserah deh, _Hyung_."

.

Tetapi kalau susah menenangkannya _'kan_ lama-lama jengkel juga.

.

Jimin segera beranjak dari ranjang untuk keluar kamarnya, membawa _mug_ kosong untuk ia letakkan di dapur, meninggalkan Yoongi yang kini masih tersedu.

Jimin ingin ke dapur sebentar untuk meminum teh hangat yang sudah diseduhnya.

Juga membiarkan Yoongi sejenak karena Jimin sendiri sudah bingung Yoongi masih terus saja tersedu (walau tidak terlalu) dan tak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Jimin _'kan_ jadi khawatir. Dan ia tak tahu sebabnya karena apa membuatnya semakin khawatir.

.

.

Jimin bergumam gugup ketika ponselnya di atas meja makan berdering. Dan seseorang sedang melakukan _dial_ pada ponselnya. Padahal tadi ia berniat meneleponnya duluan.

.

_'Yoonjae-hyung's calling...'_

.

_"Halo—"_

_"Jimin?!"_ Langsung terdengar suara khawatir disana. Jimin yakin bahwa kakak iparnya—_ekhem_ itu pasti akan menanyakan adiknya pada Jimin.

_"Iya, Hyung. Tenanglah, Yoongi-hyung ada bersamaku."_

Terdengar helaan napas disambungan telepon itu.

_"Yoongi pasti kedinginan, beri dia selimut dan susu, Jimin-ah."_

.

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk sebelum menjawab perkataannya itu.

_"Iya, Hyung. Sudah kuberikan..."_

_"Jimin?"_

_"Iya?"_

_"Kurasa Yoongi marah padaku." _Terdengar nada kecewa disana. _"Bisa kau berikan telponku padanya?"_

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. _"Memangnya ada apa? Sedari tadi aku menanyainya tak juga dijawab." _

_"Sudah berikan saja dulu telpon ini padanya. Nanti juga kau akan tahu." _

Jimin segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamarnya untuk membiarkan Yoonjae berbicara pada adiknya.

_"Nyalakan saja loudspeakernya."_

.

Jimin menggeleng pelan ketika ia memasuki kamarnya, Yoongi masih tetap berada di _spot_ yang sama tanpa berpindah sedikitpun atau merubah posisinya. Ia hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengusap kedua mata sipitnya yang menangis itu.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_... Kakakmu."

.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin menghampirinya, duduk di sisinya dan menyodorkan ponselnya sejajar dengan mulut Yoongi membuat lelaki manis berkulit pucat itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau—"

_"Yoongi-ah..." _

.

Yoongi yang mendengar suara kakak yang memanggilnya melalui ponsel Jimin dalam mode _speaker_ itu menghentikan gelengan kepalanya.

.

_"Yoongi-ah, maafkan hyungie..." _Terdengar helaan napas disana. _"Sungguh, aku tidak mengundang mereka untuk datang. Mereka datang sendiri."_

Yoongi hanya diam.

Yoonjae yang tak mendengar suara Yoongi sedikitpun, melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Mencoba mencerna dalam pikiran apa yang sebenarnya menjadi masalah disini.

.

_"Aku juga tak berharap mereka untuk datang. Tetapi aku sudah memberikan alasan pada mereka untuk tak datang kembali setelah melihatmu tadi..." _Huft._ "Dan mereka bilang, ingin meminta maaf padamu agar mereka bisa hidup tenang di hari-hari mereka yang semakin menua..."_

Yoongi masih tetap diam. Rahangnya seolah mengaku tak bisa digerakkan.

Maaf?

Untuk apa?

Yoongi merasa tak membebani seseorang untuk merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf padanya.

.

_"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu melihatnya lagi. Aku berjanji setelah ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."_ Suara Yoonjae mulai bergetar._ "Pulang... Ya?"_

Yoongi menunduk. Ia tak suka kalau kakaknya bersedih karenanya. Tetapi perasaannya kini mulai berkecamuk.

_"Hyungie..."_

_"Iya, sayang..."_

_"Biarkan aku bersama Jimin dulu..."_

Yoonjae terdiam sejenak. Ia menghela napas lega. _"Iya, aku akan selalu ada untukmu pulang. Jimin akan menjagamu."_

.

Jimin yang mendengar itu sontak menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian Jimin menatap Yoongi, tetapi ia merengut bingung ketika Yoongi terlihat begitu emosi, menangis, entah sedih atau kesal bahkan hingga mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

_"Baiklah, aku menyayangimu, Yoongi-ah. Sangat menyayangimu, adikku." _

.

.

Setelah panggilan mereka berakhir, Yoongi segera menenggelamkan dirinya diatas bantal Jimin, berbaring miring dan memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Yoongi merasa begitu tak karuan. Ia juga tak mengerti. Tetapi perasaannya begitu sensitif dan ia hanya ingin meluapkan semuanya begitu saja. Tetapi Yoongi tak tahu caranya. Dan pikirannya yang terus berbicara benar-benar sangat mengganggunya.

Dan itu membuat Yoongi semakin brutal memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia juga menendang-nendang udara hingga membuat selimut Jimin terjuntai dari atas ranjang.

Yoongi pikir ia akan gila setelah ini bersama pikirannya yang menggila.

.

"_Hyung_, hentikan!"

Jimin membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya melihat tindakan Yoongi. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dan mencoba menghentikan aksi Yoongi yang memukul kepalanya sendiri itu.

Jimin cukup kesulitan awalnya, Yoongi itu kalau main tangan dengan serius benar-benar membuat Jimin kewalahan.

.

"Min Yoongi, dengarkan aku!"

.

Untungnya Jimin dapat segera menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan menahannya di depan dadanya.

Jimin sendiri entah bagaimana sudah menaiki ranjang sepenuhnya dan menaungi Yoongi diatas tubuhnya dengan menumpukan kedua lututnya di samping tubuh Yoongi.

.

Yoongi bernapas terengah-engah dan menatap Jimin diatasnya yang sedang menatapnya tajam dan menggenggam erat lengan Yoongi. Kini banyak amarah dan juga rasa sedih berkumpul dari pancaran kedua mata Yoongi yang dapat Jimin lihat saat itu.

.

Jimin segera melembutkan pandangannya. Ia menarik kedua lengan Yoongi yang berada di depan dadanya untuk naik ke atas kepala Yoongi dan Jimin tetap menahannya disana. Tanpa merubah posisinya juga diatas Yoongi tanpa menitikberatkan tubuhnya untuk menindih Yoongi.

"Yoongi-_hyung_... Kau mendengarku?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

"Baguslah. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang stress saat ini. Dan aku tak mau melihatmu seperti tadi. Jadi, ikuti semua perkataanku." Jimin berkata lembut di depan wajah Yoongi.

Jimin ingat, ia pernah mengetahui cara psikologis terapi ini dari ayahnya ketika menenangkan ibunya.

.

Jimin tersenyum lembut. Ia masih menahan kedua tangan Yoongi diatas kepalanya. Dan Yoongi sendiri masih menatap Jimin dengan dalam di kedua manik gelapnya. Menatap dirinya sendiri di tatapan mata itu yang menyedihkan, begitulah pikir Yoongi.

Jimin menghela napas sebentar. "Oke, sekarang ikuti aku, tarik nafas yang dalam dan keluarkan dari hidungmu dengan perlahan. Seperti ini."

Jimin mempraktekkan apa yang diucapkannya sendiri. Yoongi dengan refleks mengikutinya.

Jimin menuntun Yoongi untuk melakukan kegiatan itu hingga lima kali tarikan nafas. Tujuannya agar Yoongi bisa bernapas tenang, tidak emosian seperti tadi.

.

Jimin tersenyum merasakan kedua nafas mereka yang saling berhembus dan menyatu.

"Nah, sekarang isi pikiranmu dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Ingat, hanya yang menyenangkan. Setelah itu katakan padaku apa hal menyenangkan itu." Arah Jimin lagi.

Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Yoongi yang berada diatas kepala Yoongi kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangan putih itu untuk melingkari leher Jimin dan membiarkannya menggantung disana.

.

Yoongi terdiam dan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Membayangkan hal paling menyenangkan apa yang ada dalam hidupnya selama ini.

.

Yoongi segera membuka kedua matanya begitu merasakan Jimin mengecup pucuk hidungnya.

"Jadi, apa hal menyenangkan itu?" Tanya Jimin, menatapnya lembut.

.

Yoongi mengeratkan lengannya di leher Jimin. "Ketika aku makan daging."

Jimin terdiam sebentar menatap kekasihnya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa pegal bertumpu lutut berada diatas tubuh Yoongi. Maka dari itu ia meluruskan kakinya dan membiarkan kedua sikutnya saja yang menopang tubuhnya berada diatas tubuh Yoongi.

.

"Umm selain itu apalagi?" Tanya Jimin. Kembali mengecup hidung Yoongi dengan gemas.

Yoongi kembali berpikir sebentar. "Ketika aku minum susu."

.

Jimin tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa hal menyenangkan yang dipikirkan kekasihnya itu hanya ketika memakan daging dan meminum susu?

Astaga.

Sungguh menggemaskan.

Jimin bisa overdosis mendadak.

.

Jimin menyudahi tawanya. Ia kemudian menatap Yoongi lembut. "Tetaplah pikirkan hal menyenangkan, kalahkan rasa stresmu, Yoongi-_hyung_. Ada aku disini, yang tak akan membuatmu sendirian."

Yoongi balas tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

.

Jimin juga mengangguk meresponnya. Ia kemudian menurunkan wajahnya untuk mendekati wajah Yoongi dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Ketika bibirnya hampir meraup seluruh permukaan bibir Yoongi, Jimin kembali berucap lembut disana yang membuat Yoongi berdesir halus dalam hatinya dan mengeratkan kedua lengannya yang melingkar di leher Jimin.

.

"Aku mencintaimu. Besok kita pergi ya. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jimin berakhir dengan menciumi Yoongi di bibirnya hingga Yoongi sendiri kelelahan dan ketiduran bahkan ketika Jimin masih menciuminya.

.

Oh sungguh hanya ciuman di bibir. Hanya dari bibir ke bibir. Tidak ada bibir ke leher, bibir ke dada, bibir ke perut atau apapun itu.

Malam itu Yoongi hanya membiarkan Jimin mencium bibirnya.

Dan ketika Jimin mulai mencoba menyentuh yang lain, Yoongi akan memukuli Jimin. Entahlah, tenaga Yoongi sedang kuat malam itu, mungkin karena ia sedang dalam emosi tinggi.

Jimin bahkan punya lebam samar malam itu di sudut bibirnya karena dihantam tinjuan Yoongi ketika ia tak sadar menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Yoongi dan menyentuhkan tangannya untuk meremas paha Yoongi.

.

Benar-benar membingungkan dan membuat Jimin menderita saja karena hasratnya tak bisa terpenuhi.

Tetapi Jimin senang walau hanya mencicipi bibir kekasih gulanya itu.

Sungguh membuatnya gemas walaupun Jimin tak mengerti karena biasanya kalau Jimin mulai berulah, Yoongi tak akan melawan begitu keras seperti malam ini untuk mengikuti alur permainannya.

Aaah Jimin jadi semakin gemas _'kan_ dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya...

.

Jimin masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia merasa tubuhnya seperti tertimpa sesuatu. Napasnya agak berat dan seperti ada sesuatu yang empuk mengelus dadanya seperti kucing yang berbulu hangat.

.

Jimin ingin bangun, tetapi ia terlalu malas dan lelah. Lagipula, kucing yang berada diatas tubuhnya itu membuatnya nyaman. Walau membuatnya sulit bernapas santai juga _sih_ karena ia terus bergerak diatas perut Jimin.

.

Umm~

Tunggu dulu,

Memangnya ada kucing di apartemennnya?!

.

Jimin dengan tiba-tiba membuka kedua matanya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata dan meninggalkan alam bawah sadarnya barusan.

Jimin segera menunduk untuk menatap apa yang berada diatas tubuhnya itu.

Tetapi yang terjadi adalah Jimin segera mengusap kedua matanya dan wajahnya yang berangsur-angsur merona.

.

Ternyata ada Yoongi diatas tubuhnya.

Ya,

Diatas tubuhnya!

.

Astaga, Jimin untuk beberapa menit lamanya terdiam menatap Yoongi yang menindihnya dengan sebagian tubuhnya dan lelaki manis itu sendiri sedang mengusapkan sebelah pipinya di bagian perut atas Jimin. Seolah mencari kenyamanan disana.

.

Jimin segera bersuara setelah tersadar dalam keterdiamannya menatap Yoongi tak percaya dengan tingkah manjanya itu.

"Emm _hyung_... Ngapain?" Tanya Jimin pelan. Sebelah lengannya terangkat untuk mengusap rambut halus kekasihnya itu.

.

Yoongi mengerang. Ia mendongak menatap Jimin dengan menumpukan dagunya diatas dada Jimin. Kemudian memandangnya lucu karena wajah Yoongi yang baru bangun tidur serta kelopak matanya yang menggembung karena menangis semalam.

"Cari posisi enak."

.

Jimin meneguk salivanya dengan gugup. Macam apa pula pagi-pagi begini Yoongi bersikap begitu dihadapannya. Diatas ranjang. Menindihnya pula.

"Posisi... umm enak?"

"Iya, aku ingin tidur lagi, tetapi kasurmu berantakan, gulingmu menjadi terlalu keras untukku, terus juga sempit disini, aku butuh—YAAK APAAN ITUU!"

.

Jimin yang menatap Yoongi berbicara dengan wajah lucu dan bibir yang dimajukan membuat Jimin tak tahan. Membuat adik kecil kebanggaannya di balik celana piyamanya bangun mengeras saat itu juga. Bahkan hingga menusuk paha Yoongi yang saat itu masih berada diatas tubuh Jimin.

Yoongi sontak terkejut merasakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menegang menusuk-nusuk pahanya. Ia sesegera mungkin bangkit dari tubuh Jimin.

.

Jimin buru-buru menahan kedua lengan Yoongi untuk tak bangkit. Kemudian menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan menyayunya yang tajam.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, Yoongi-_hyung_. Adikku bangun dan itu semua karenamu. Karenamu..." Jimin mulai mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Yoongi.

Namun Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

Yoongi memaksakan diri untuk bangun, kemudian berguling ke samping ranjang.

Selanjutnya ia menendang keras perut Jimin ketika lelaki itu baru saja akan menindihnya.

.

_DUAK_

.

"TIDAAAK DASAR BODOH! JELEK! MESUM! MENYEBALKAAAN!"

Teriak Yoongi dari atas ranjang kepada Jimin yang jatuh dan terbaring meringsut diatas lantai dengan meringis karena punggungnya dan juga bokongnya yang sakit.

.

Pagi itu, untuk kedua kalinya Jimin ditendang dari atas tempat tidur oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

.

Oh jangan lupakan adik kebanggaannya yang berdenyut ngilu karena mendengar Yoongi yang jelas tak akan mau untuk ia sentuh.

Jimin hanya bisa menangis dalam hati dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Yoongi segera mengusap dadanya melihat Jimin berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia menghela napas dan mulai berada dalam _mood_ seperti semula lagi.

"Huft. Mengagetkan saja." Gumamnya, menggelengkan kepala dan segera bangkit dari ranjang untuk menuju dapur. Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa haus sekali dan ingin memakan sesuatu yang manis. Ia lapar.

.

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan pagi.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi telah berpakaian rapi. Seperti janjinya, Jimin akan mengajak Yoongi pergi.

.

"Mau kemana sih kita?" Tanya Yoongi pada Jimin yang sedang merapikan tas punggung sedang nya. Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri masih berkaca untuk memasang topi fedora warna hitam milik Jimin.

"Kita ke Busan." Jawab Jimin riang. "Ke rumah orangtuaku."

.

Yoongi segera terdiam dari kegiatan berkacanya. Ia berbalik untuk menghadap Jimin dan menatapnya dingin.

"Untuk apa?"

Jimin segera menghela napas begitu mendengar nada berbicara Yoongi yang seperti itu. "Tentu saja untuk mengenalkanmu. Kau mau, _'kan_?"

.

"Tidak mau."

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: hai hai ketemu mulu bosen ya ._.

Duh, gimana ini. Saya bingung. Gak kepikiran ditanya ini sampe chapter berapa hahaha. Mau ngalahin cinta fitri nih! LOL *bohong*

Pingin nyoba bikin yang agak ekstrim. Berdarah-darah gitu... Mumpung lagi di rated m, berita-berita di indonesia banyak pembunuhan soalnya ._. *terus*

Oke, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini, I love you. Kritik dan sarannya boleh kok. Gak usah malu-malu apalagi diam-diam menusuk dari belakang :"D *dor* *senyum bareng baby kookie*

_Review, please? :3_

.


	12. Chapter 12

Yoongi segera terdiam dari kegiatan berkacanya. Ia berbalik untuk menghadap Jimin dan menatapnya dingin.

"Untuk apa?"

Jimin segera menghela napas begitu mendengar nada berbicara Yoongi yang seperti itu. "Tentu saja untuk mengenalkanmu. Kau mau, _'kan_?"

.

"Tidak mau."

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar saat itu juga. Mengapa kekasihnya itu _mood swing_ sekali sih? Tidakkah ia mengerti kalau Jimin tidak mengerti harus bagaimana lagi menanggapi _mood_nya dari semalam itu?

.

"Oh yasudah. Aku pulang saja."

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya, Yoongi seperti bisa membaca pikirannya barusan.

.

Melihat Yoongi yang berbalik, Jimin segera menahan bahu kekasihnya itu.

Jimin melangkah memutar untuk menghadap Yoongi kemudian menarik leher Yoongi untuk mendekat padanya dan Jimin segera memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ia meraup bibir tipis semanis apel milik kekasihnya untuk ia cium dengan dalam saat itu juga.

.

Yoongi tak berkutik. Kenapa Jimin tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti ini?

.

Yoongi hanya terdiam dan ikut memejamkan kedua matanya serta membuka perlahan gua hangat mulutnya ketika dengan tak sabaran lidah Jimin membelah bibirnya.

.

Jimin menjauhkan bibirnya untuk menyudahi ciumannya itu, terdengar suara 'cup' kecil ketika ia melakukannya.

Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Yoongi yang juga balik menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu alaminya itu. Tubuh mereka masih berdiri begitu dekat satu sama lain.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_..." Panggil Jimin.

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin dan berkedip ketika mendengar Jimin menyebut namanya.

"Kumohon, ikut ya. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu tak mengenal keluargaku, _Hyung_. Aku serius..." Jimin membawa sebelah lengannya naik untuk mengusap sisi rambut cokelat madu milik Yoongi untuk ia sapukan ke belakang telinganya.

.

Yoongi mulai merengut. "Aku... Takut."

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Kemudian mengalihkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi. Pipi putih berkulit pucat dan kenyal juga begitu halus yang selalu membuat Jimin gemas untuk menggigitnya.

"Tak perlu takut. Ada aku bersamamu."

.

Yoongi seolah merasa aman ketika Jimin mengucapkannya, hatinya juga menghangat.

Maka dari itu Yoongi mengangguk pelan untuk meresponnya.

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk Yoongi sekilas kemudian berseru riang. Kembali pada ekspresi bodohnya, menurut Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!"

.

Jimin segera meraih tas punggungnya kembali untuk ia gendong. Kemudian menggandeng sebelah tangan Yoongi dan segera beranjak dari apartemen Jimin. Mereka akan naik KTX yang lebih cepat daripada _subway_ untuk sampai ke Busan.

.

Tetapi ketika Jimin baru saja selesai mengunci apartemennya dan baru dua langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik genggaman tangannya bersama Jimin hingga membuat Jimin berhenti juga merasakan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berhenti pada langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin, mulai khawatir lagi.

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin datar tetapi penuh hasrat.

"Beliin ayam goreng~"

.

Jimin hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya saat itu. Kalau saja tak ada tetangganya yang lewat saat itu, Jimin akan kembali mencium kekasih gulanya itu.

Astaga... Kenapa semakin menggemaskan saja. Jimin tak habis pikir.

.

.

.

.

Well, tidak ada ayam goreng. Jimin dan Yoongi berakhir di sebuah toko buah setelah sebelumnya Yoongi menyeret Jimin ke sebuah restoran yang buka untuk membeli ayam karamel pagi itu.

Dan disinilah Yoongi. Sedang menunggu buah-buahan pilihannya untuk dipotongi dan di kemas dalam wadah plastik. Agar Yoongi mudah memakannya nanti di jalan.

Yoongi menatap semua buah itu dengan berbinar. Ada stroberi, apel, pir, anggur, pepaya, dan juga melon.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi begitu hanya bisa menggelengkan pelan kepalanya sembari ia memberi lembaran-lembaran _won_ untuk membayar semua yang diambil Yoongi.

_'Pagi-pagi uangku sudah keluar banyak...'_ Ringis Jimin dalam hati.

.

"Terima kasiiih." Yoongi segera mengambil wadah buah-buahannya dan beranjak dari sana. Tak lupa menarik Jimin yang hanya terbengong menatapnya.

.

.

Di perjalanan KTX...

.

"Duh, enak sekali ayam ini. Kau harus membelikannya untukku setiap hari." Ucap Yoongi sembari mengunyah ayam karamel pembelian Jimin. Bibirnya belepotan saus karamel dari makanan tersebut. Membuat Yoongi seperti memiliki kumis hitam diatas bibirnya. Dan itu terlihat sangat lucu. Jimin sampai menahan tawanya karena itu.

.

"Tumben gak berisik, lagi diet?" Tanya Yoongi. Merasa hanya ia saja yang berbicara. Sedangkan Jimin hanya menatapinya dengan antusias.

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Benarkah? Enak sekali? Dan aku tidak diet..."

Jimin berkerut bingung, apa hubungannya berisik sama diet?

"Oh begitu. Cobain nih." Yoongi tanpa sadar menyodorkan potongan ayam yang diapitnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya yang berlumuran bumbu karamel itu.

Jimin sontak saja membuka mulutnya untuk menerima makanan tersebut, takut tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu berubah pikiran.

"Ahm."

.

Yoongi merona. Jimin memang memakan potongan daging yang disodorkannya, tetapi Yoongi tak mengira akan seperti ini.

Jimin saat itu memang memasukkan dagingnya ke dalam mulutnya, tetapi dengan sengaja ia malah menahan lengan Yoongi kemudian menjilati jari-jemari Yoongi yang terlapisi bumbu.

.

Yoongi segera tersadar, ia menarik lengannya untuk menjauh dari mulut Jimin.

"A—apaan sih jorok." Yoongi berpaling, masih merona. Dan ia buru-buru menarik tisu basah yang berada di pangkuannya untuk membersihkan tangannya.

Jimin hanya nyengir lebar, dan mulai berceloteh.

"_Aigoo_, rasanya manis sekali! Sepertinya lenganmu mengandung banyak gula, _Hyung_!"

Yoongi meneruskan makannya, menghabiskan sisa ayam karamel yang hanya tinggal sepotong tanpa menoleh kearah Jimin. Tak mempedulikan Jimin sama sekali.

Jimin hanya masih terkekeh di tempat duduknya.

.

Jimin meraih tisu basah di pangkuan Yoongi, lelaki manis itu baru saja menyelesaikan acara makannya. Ia ingin membersihkan lengannya tetapi Jimin telah lebih dahulu menarik lengannya dan membersihkannya dengan cekatan.

Yoongi membiarkan itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jimin untuk berbicara sesuatu namun tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Matanya menangkap jelas wajah Jimin yang sedang menunduk membersihkan tangannya.

.

Astaga. Apa Yoongi pernah memerhatikan Jimin sedekat ini?

Kelopak mata sipit tegas itu...

Yang selalu membuat Yoongi tak mampu berkata...

Mungkinkah terlihat semakin menawan?

Bibir tebalnya yang selalu membuat Yoongi ketagihan...

Ukh, rasa panas sepertinya mulai menaiki kedua pipi Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi jadi merasa menyesal dulu pernah memukul wajah kekasihnya itu.

.

"_Hyung_? Melamun itu tidak baik, lho."

Perkataan Jimin membuat Yoongi mengedipkan kedua matanya, lalu menatap Jimin yang tersenyum lucu kepadanya.

"Apaan sih senyum-senyum begitu." Yoongi cemberut.

Tetapi Jimin masih tersenyum. Ia mengambil lembaran baru tisu basah. Kemudian mengarahkannya pada bibir Yoongi. Membersihkan remah-remah bumbu yang menempel di sekitar bibir Yoongi. Jimin mengusapinya dengan perlahan. Hingga seluruh bibir Yoongi dan sekitarnya bersih.

.

Sekali lagi Yoongi dibuat terdiam. Perlakuan Jimin begitu lembut padanya. Yoongi bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang besar walau hanya dengan Jimin yang menatapnya atau memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Hanya dari Jimin, Yoongi bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang lain selain dari kakaknya.

Dan rasanya... Yoongi tak mau Jimin jauh-jauh darinya.

Ya.

.

"Kalau tidak dibersihkan nanti kau akan lengket, _Hyung._" Cengir Jimin. Lalu meraih tangan kanan Yoongi, ada cincin pemberiannya disana. Jimin segera mengangkat tangan berkulit pucat itu untuk ia kecup, agak lama.

"Aku menyayangimu, Min Yoongi. Sangat mencintaimu." Terang Jimin setelah ia mengecup lengan Yoongi.

Yoongi merona tipis, ia paling bingung mereaksikan hal-hal perilaku Jimin yang penuh kasih sayang padanya. Jadi, Yoongi hanya berkedip dan mengangguk kearah Jimin. Kemudian Yoongi memberikan senyuman yang hanya diberikannya pada orang tersayangnya. Jimin dan kakaknya.

Jimin terkekeh, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi. Kemudian menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung mancung kecil milik Yoongi dengan gemas.

"Jangan pernah bersedih, tersenyumlah seperti ini."

.

.

.

.

"Um, Jimin?" Yoongi berada di samping Jimin dan melihat sekeliling dengan gugup ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah orangtua Jimin. Jimin sudah menekan belnya, tinggal menunggu seseorang membukakan pintunya saja.

"Tenang saja, _Hyung_. Orangtuaku baik kok. Hanya saja... Ibuku sedikit galak hehehe."

Bukannya menenangkan, Jimin malah membuat Yoongi takut dan semakin gugup saja.

"Yah!" Yoongi memukul pelan lengan Jimin. Tepat setelah itu, seorang lelaki cukup berumur membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Ia tersenyum lebar dan begitu menawan ketika melihat Jimin. Jimin segera saja memeluk lelaki itu.

"_Appa_..."

Jimin segera melepas pelukannya pada ayahnya dan kembali pada Yoongi, menggenggam lembut tangannya namun erat.

"_Appa_... Perkenalkan, dia kekasihku. Namanya Min Yoongi." Ucap Jimin tegas. Ia ingin memperlihatkan bahwa ia serius dan tak main-main memperkenalkan Yoongi padanya.

.

"_A—annyeong_. Aku Min Yoongi..."

Yoongi menatap gugup lelaki dihadapannya yang diaku Jimin sebagai ayahnya.

Yoongi ingin mengakui sesuatu hal. Dari fisiknya, wajahnya memang mirip dengan Jimin. Tetapi sungguh, ayah Jimin terlihat jauh lebih tampan.

Apalagi ketika ia tersenyum ke arah Yoongi seperti sekarang...

Astaga, Yoongi sampai balas tersenyum menatapnya. Benar-benar tampan.

.

"_Annyeong_. Yoongi ya? Ahh anak yang manis. Aku Park Yoochun, ayah Jimin. Panggil aku _appa_ saja seperti Jimin ya?" Senyumnya menawan.

Yoongi mengangguk tersenyum kecil.

Jimin yang melihat tingkah Yoongi seperti itu mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka. Kelihatannya ayahnya ini akan mudah dekat Yoongi.

"Ayo masuk."

.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, setelah mereka duduk di ruang tamu, ayahnya Jimin itu terus saja mengajak bicara Yoongi. Tak mempedulikan Jimin yang sudah cemberut malas.

Tetapi Yoongi sendiri masih agak canggung, ia terus menempel di sisi Jimin. Dan ketika mereka duduk pun, Yoongi tak ingin jauh-jauh dari Jimin.

Yoongi sendiri sebenarnya bukan yang apa-apa. Tetapi Yoongi hanya merasa agak gugup. Duh, apalagi ayahnya Jimin terus menatapinya beserta senyuman tampannya itu.

Sial sekali itu terlihat mirip sekali dengan Jimin.

_Ekhem_, tampan.

.

"_Appa_! Kau membuatnya takut!" Jimin menegur tidak suka.

Tetapi ayahnya itu masih tersenyum dan menatap Yoongi ramah.

"Aah~ aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Apa kau juga merasa begitu, Yoongi-_ah_?" Tanyanya riang.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak... _Aj_—"

"_Appa_, panggil aku _appa_."

"Ukh. _Appa_."

Yoongi mendadak terdiam. Sudah sejak lama dia memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan '_appa_'. Tetapi sekarang ada yang meminta untuk menyebutnya begitu Yoongi jadi merasa... Ah, rasanya begitu mengharukan.

.

Jimin yang menyadari situasi Yoongi, segera mengusap pelan punggung kekasihnya itu dengan hangat.

"_Appa_... Yoongi-_hyung_ itu tak bersama orangtuanya, ia hanya tinggal dengan kakaknya—"

"Maksudmu dia tak punya orangtua? Orangtuanya sudah meninggal atau dibuang oleh orangtuanya?"

.

Ukh.

Suara halus tegas milik seorang lelaki berwajah lembut yang sedang menuruni tangga itu memotong perkataan Jimin dan menghampiri mereka bertiga di ruang tamu. Kemudian dengan santainya dia duduk di samping Yoochun, suaminya.

Ia baru saja selesai mandi setelah pulang dari klinik tempatnya bekerja siang itu.

Wajahnya memang terlihat lembut, ramah dan manis untuk lelaki dewasa sepertinya. Namun kata-katanya terdengar cukup tajam.

.

Jimin bergumam pelan. "_Eomma_..."

Yoongi tersentak. Jimin menggumamkan seseorang yang menghampiri mereka itu dengan sebutan... _Eomma_?

Jadi, kedua orangtua Jimin itu laki-laki?

Yoongi sungguh tak mengira semua ini.

.

"Kok tidak dijawab?" Tanyanya lembut, tetapi ia menatap Yoongi dengan penuh selidik.

"_Eomma_..." Jimin menghela napas. "Yoongi-_hyung_ hanya tinggal berdua bersama kakaknya. Dan dia adalah kekasihku." Ucap Jimin mantap.

Yoongi yang merasa risih di tatap intens oleh ibunya Jimin itu hanya bisa meremas lengan Jimin.

.

"_Hyung_? Lelaki tak normal itu lebih tua daripadamu? Dan apa tadi, kekasihmu?!"

Yoongi yang mendengar nada yang cukup sarkastik dari ibunya Jimin itu semakin meremas lengan Jimin.

Jimin hanya meraih telapak tangan Yoongi dan menautkannya. Membiarkan Yoongi meremasnya disana.

Jimin tahu, Yoongi pasti sakit hati dikatai seperti itu.

.

"Junsu-_ah_, tenanglah, mereka datang baik-baik kok." Ayah Jimin itu segera merangkul istrinya. Oh namanya Junsu, Kim Junsu. Dan Yoochun mencoba menenangkannya, takut tiba-tiba ia menyerang Yoongi.

.

"Kenapa? Aku mencintainya. _Eomma_ tidak suka?" Jimin berucap tegas dan menantang.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa harus dengan lelaki sih?" Geramnya membentak tidak suka.

"Memang kenapa? Aku sama seperti kalian! Aku tidak bisa normal seperti kemauanmu!" Jimin balik berucap dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Ibunya menatap marah. Ia ingin bangkit untuk menghajar anak pertamanya itu. Namun suaminya menahan bahunya agar tetap duduk. "Sst... Biarkan Jimin bicara..."

.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu semua menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan takut. Perasaannya mulai kalut. Dan ia semakin erat menggenggam lengan Jimin.

.

"Aku juga sama seperti kalian. Kenapa tidak boleh? Beri aku alasan!" Jimin tanpa takut menatap balik tatapan tajam ibunya.

"Karena kekasihmu itu gay! Dia takkan bisa memberiku seorang cucu!"

.

Ukh.

Yoongi rasa, ada sesuatu yang tajam menusuk perasaannya. Sakit sekali rasanya.

.

Ah, sepertinya ini akhir ya?

Akhir dari hubungan berisiknya dengan Jimin.

.

Yoongi tersenyum dalam hati. Ia menguatkan diri untuk menahan sesak yang mulai memanaskan kedua matanya.

.

Jimin yang merasakan genggaman erat Yoongi, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi yang menunduk untuk membisikinya pelan.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

Kemudian Jimin kembali menatap tajam ibunya.

"Kalau _eomma_ bilang kekasihku gay, kau juga seorang gay!"

Ibunya semakin menggeram emosi. Ia ingin sekali bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghajar anaknya itu kalau saja suaminya tak merangkul erat bahunya untuk tetap duduk.

"Jimin kau—"

.

"Ah! Jimin-_hyung_! Ngapain siang-siang begini sudah datang?" Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki muda, berseragam basket, memasuki rumah dengan seenaknya tanpa salam. Dan ketika ia masuk, ia melihat kakaknya, ayahnya, ibunya, dan seseorang yang duduk merapat di samping kakaknya. Tetapi kemudian Ia mengusap pelipisnya begitu merasakan aura menegangkan disana. "Umm, sebenarnya ada apa ini ngumpul disini?"

Jimin menghela napas. Ia menoleh kearah Yoongi untuk menatapnya, namun Jimin segera menatapnya khawatir ketika ia mendapatkan Yoongi menutup kecang mulutnya, dan menahan sesuatu agar tak keluar dari mulutnya. Seperti ingin muntah.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_! Kau kenapa?" Jimin memegang bahu Yoongi dan menatapnya khawatir. Ia mendapati Yoongi yang menggerakkan gelisah kedua mata kecilnya pada Jimin.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia masih menutup erat mulutnya. Dan hanya terdengar suara erangan disana.

Jimin segera bangkit bersama Yoongi. Ia menuntun Yoongi bersamanya untuk pergi ke toilet.

Jimin tak mengerti sebenarnya Yoongi kenapa, tetapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa Yoongi butuh kamar mandi.

.

Mereka yang tersisa di ruang tamu hanya menatap heran Jimin yang membawa Yoongi ke toilet terdekat dari ruang tamu disana.

Dan setelahnya, terdengarlah suara seseorang yang sedang muntah-muntah.

.

.

"Eng... Chun-_ah_, aku memikirkannya..." Junsu menatap suaminya penuh rasa kebimbangan.

Yoochun hanya mengusap bahu istrinya. "Sudahlah turuti saja keinginan Jimin. Kurasa kekasihnya itu... Sama sepertimu."

Junsu menggigit bibirnya. Memikirkan kemungkinan yang hadir.

Kekasih Jimin tiba-tiba saja mual seperti itu dan muntah-muntah.

Mungkinkah kekasih Jimin itu... Hamil?

Junsu semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya, kalau kekasih Jimin itu benar-benar hamil, berarti anak itu sama sepertinya? Dan... dan Jimin sudah menghamilinya?!

.

"Ungg_ eomma, appa_, sebenarnya ada apa sih. Yang sedang muntah-muntah itu kekasih Jimin-_hyung_?" Lelaki berseragam basket itu segera mengambil tempat duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu dekat ayah dan ibunya.

"Jihyun, jangan banyak tanya dulu oke."

Yang disebut hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Dia adalah adik Jimin. Park Jihyun.

.

.

Jimin memijat pelan tengkuk Yoongi yang masih betah menunduk di wastafel untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Jimin tentu saja sangat khawatir melihat Yoongi yang tiba-tiba muntah begitu. Dan ia terus bergumam.

"Yoongi-_hyung_... Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

.

Selesainya Yoongi tak merasa mual lagi, ia segera membasuh mulutnya. Kemudian bangkit berdiri, dan tiba-tiba saja pinggangnya terasa begitu pegal.

Yoongi menghadap Jimin yang menatapnya khawatir, ia tersenyum kecil. Kemudian memeluk Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Yoongi-_hyung_... Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Tidak tahu." Yoongi menggeleng di bahu Jimin. Rasanya lemas sekali, ia tak ingin melepas pelukannya.

Jimin menghela napas. Ia mengusap punggung Yoongi pelan dan sedikit mengangkatnya dari lantai, membiarkan Yoongi tetap memeluk lehernya kemudian membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ukh, tetapi wangi parfum anak lelaki tadi membuatku mual." Ucap Yoongi pelan. Sedikit menggerutu.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya terheran. Gara-gara itu membuatnya mual sampai muntah? Aneh sekali.

"Gara-gara wanginya? _Masa'_ sih?"

Yoongi mengangguk di bahu Jimin.

Jimin hanya semakin tak mengerti. Benar-benar aneh, pikirnya.

.

Jimin menenangkan Yoongi untuk kembali ke ruang tamu. Jimin membimbing Yoongi jalan dan tetap memegang erat tangannya. Memberi kesan bahwa Jimin akan selalu melindungi dan menjaganya.

.

"Yoongi-_ah_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoochun yang pertama kali mengkhawatirkan Yoongi. Tetapi Junsu lah yang menghampiri Yoongi lebih dulu. Sepertinya karena jiwa kedokterannya.

"Katakan, kenapa kau mual, hm?" Yoongi tersentak. Ibunya Jimin mendadak bicara ramah padanya.

Yoongi segera menatap Jimin. Dan Jimin tersenyum mengangguk pada Yoongi. Mengiyakan bahwa jawab saja pertanyaan ibunya itu.

"A—aku..." Yoongi berhenti sebentar. Ibu Jimin menyentuh dahi dan lehernya. Dan Yoongi dapat merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan ringan tersebut.

"Maaf jika tadi aku menakutimu, jadi kenapa kau mual?"

Mendengar itu, Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya semua tak seburuk yang Yoongi pikirkan.

"Aku mual karena mencium wangi parfum anak itu." Tunjuk Yoongi. Pada Jihyun yang kini menatapnya kaget.

"Parfumku?!"

.

Jimin segera saja tersentak begitu tiba-tiba ibunya menatapnya garang lalu tak lama kemudian mencengkeram ujung baju Jimin di lehernya.

"Katakan sejak kapan kau menidurinya, hah? Park Jimin?!"

.

Yoongi segera tersentak menjauh dari dekat Jimin.

Yoochun segera menghampiri istrinya untuk melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Jimin.

Sedangkan Jihyun, ia hanya bisa menatap polos tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan mencium dirinya sendiri. Dia pikir wanginya normal-normal saja kok.

.

"Su, tenanglah—"

"Mana bisa! Anak ini pasti menghamilinya! Hyaa Park Jimiiin!"

.

Jimin gelagapan. Apa-apaan ibunya ini. Tiba-tiba menuduhnya begitu.

Jimin segera menoleh kearah Yoongi. Yang hanya balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

.

"Su—"

"Dengar ya Jimin, ibu tahu kau pasti sudah menidurinya. Dan tadi dia bilang dia mual hanya karena mencium bau parfum Jihyun? Dia pasti mengalami peningkatan hormon HCG. Dan itu karena dia sedang mengandung!" Bentaknya pada Jimin.

.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu semua menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

Yoongi dituduh sedang mengandung? Yang benar saja.

.

"_Eomma_... Tak mungkin—"

"Itu bisa saja! Dia sama sepertiku... Bisa mengandung."

Yoochun segera melepaskan cengkeraman istrinya pada Jimin dan membawanya untuk duduk tenang kembali. Membiarkannya bernapas dan berbicara tenang.

"Tapi, _eomma_—"

"Aku ini seorang dokter! Aku bisa membuktikannya!"

.

Yoongi tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia kemudian mundur perlahan. Menatap kepada semua yang ada disana.

Benarkah?

Sekelebat kejadian-kejadian aneh yang dialaminya beberapa waktu ke belakang tiba-tiba saja menghantam pikirannya. Saling berkejaran.

.

Jimin berdecak, ia segera menghampiri Yoongi untuk memeluknya.

Sama seperti Yoongi, pikirannya segera dipenuhi oleh apa saja peristiwa yang terjadi selama ini. Ketika cintanya menyatu dengan Yoongi, ketika Yoongi manja bersamanya, ketika Yoongi selalu ingin makan sayuran bersamanya, ketika Yoongi yang berbicara selamat malam padanya...

Ah, benarkan kalau Yoongi itu seperti ibunya?

Tetapi kenapa Jimin merasa kalut?

Kenapa Jimin merasa semuanya menjadi campur aduk secara tiba-tiba?

Kenapa?

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_... Kita pulang." Bisik Jimin ketika ia memeluk Yoongi. Suaranya sangat pelan, dan terdengar ragu untuk Yoongi.

Tetapi Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

.

"Hei-hei mau kemana kalian?"

Jimin menoleh kepada ayahnya. Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Aku kembali. Yoongi-_hyung_ besok akan wisuda."

.

Kedua orangtua Jimin kembali dibuat kaget. Dan kini hingga terdiam.

Hebat sekali anaknya itu. Memacari seseorang yang manis, lebih tua daripadanya, dan kini ia sudah lulus.

Ckck, turunan siapakah itu.

.

"Percaya padaku, kemungkinan besar kau sedang mengandung... Um, Yoongi-_ah_."

Yoongi kembali terdiam dengan hati bergemuruh.

Hei, yang mengatakannya itu seorang dokter. Dia ibu Jimin. Dan Yoongi divonis sedang mengandung.

Astaga, Yoongi rasa ia akan benar-benar gila setelah ini.

.

Tetapi... benarkah?

Berarti ada seorang bayi dalam perutnya?

.

"Ayo _Hyung_, kita pulang." Jimin meraih bahu Yoongi dan menuntunnya keluar rumah. Ia akan kembali ke Seoul.

Jimin menghela napas, kenapa pertemuannya jadi begini...

.

"Jimin... Jimin?!"

Yoongi memanggil-manggil nama Jimin ketika lelaki itu berjalan cepat kearah stasiun KTX dan menggenggam tangannya semakin erat.

"Apaan sih!" Jimin berhenti untuk menoleh kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi tersentak, apa baru saja Jimin membentaknya?

.

Jimin segera tersadar nada bicaranya barusan. Ia segera menatap Yoongi lembut dan meminta maaf padanya.

"_Hyung_, aku tak bermaksud. Maafkan aku..." Jimin membawa sebelah lengan Yoongi yang digenggamnya untuk ia kecup. Meminta maaf padanya. Kemudian kembali berjalan dalam langkah normal seperti biasa.

Yoongi hanya cemberut, tetapi ada rona samar di pipi pucatnya sesaat Jimin telah mengecup punggung lengannya.

"Jangan cepat-cepat, capek tahu!"

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Yoongi. Mencari ketenangan sendiri.

.

Karena Jimin itu selalu memikirkan hal-hal kecil tak penting sekalipun.

Dan Jimin itu sangat menghormati kedua orangtuanya. Terutama ibunya. Sama seperti ayahnya, Jimin juga berpikiran sama bahwa ibunya itu istimewa. Ia bisa melahirkan Jimin dan juga Jihyun meski ia lelaki. Dan itulah mengapa ia istimewa. Jimin juga selalu mempercayai dan mengikuti perkataannya.

.

Tetapi ketika ibunya berkata seperti itu tentang Yoongi...

Entah mengapa untuk pertamakalinya Jimin merasa ragu.

Atau tepatnya... Jimin itu takut.

Takut akan kenyataan.

Tetapi kenapa harus takut?

Entahlah. Jimin tak mengerti.

Yang pasti ia ragu akan semua itu. Kalau ternyata benar Yoongi bisa mengandung.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: kejutan! Ini panjang banget... lol.

Ada YooSu buat jadi ortunya jimin yeay! XD ada yang cassie juga disini? Heheh.

Jadi... Yah, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini juga komentarnya yang kemarin :"D I love you. Kritik dan sarannya boleh kok gak usah malu-malu. :3

_Review, please? :3_

_._


	13. Chapter 13

Tetapi ketika ibunya berkata seperti itu tentang Yoongi...

Entah mengapa untuk pertamakalinya Jimin merasa ragu.

Atau tepatnya... Jimin itu takut.

Takut akan kenyataan.

Tetapi kenapa harus takut?

Entahlah. Jimin tak mengerti.

Yang pasti ia ragu akan semua itu. Kalau ternyata benar Yoongi bisa mengandung.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diisi keheningan.

Yoongi sendiri sampai kebingungan kenapa kekasih bodohnya yang biasa berisik seperti anak kambing itu kini hanya terdiam. Wajahnya lesu dan sorot matanya sangat tidak bersemangat.

Yoongi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia bukan tipe orang seperti Jimin yang mudah memulai pembicaraan apalagi menyemangati seseorang.

.

Jadi, seperti inilah mereka. Saling berpegangan tangan namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar diantara mereka.

.

Sampai keduanya sampai di apartemen Jimin pun mereka masih saling berdiam. Dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

.

Jimin menekan angka kombinasi pengaman apartemennya.

"Masuklah, _Hyung_." Ucap Jimin pelan.

Yoongi segera melangkah masuk, tetapi ia diam berdiri di dekat rak sepatu ketika Jimin kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Jimin?"

.

Jimin menangkap suara Yoongi yang memanggilnya.

Jimin berkedip, kemudian menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan lembutnya.

"Iya... Yoongi-_hyung_."

.

Yoongi menghela napas lagi. "Kenapa?"

Jimin tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir dari Yoongi. Jimin mengangkat sebelah lengannya untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi. Memberinya sentuhan hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang..."

.

Yoongi balas berkedip. Sebenarnya ia merasakan hal tak enak dari Jimin. Tetapi ia bingung mengungkapkannya bagaimana.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin, suaranya tidak begitu bersemangat, dan lagi Jimin yang sedikit heran melihat kelakuan kekasih gulanya itu. "Tenang saja, Yoongi-_hyung_. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Jimin tersenyum kembali, lalu memberikan kecupan sekilas di dahi Yoongi. "Oh iya, buah-buahannya masih ada, kau makan ya, _Hyung_—"

.

"Kau, kau terlihat berbeda." Yoongi berucap. Menatap Jimin kecewa.

"Berbeda?" Jimin terkaget sebentar, memastikan.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasannya.

Jimin tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengusak rambut Yoongi dengan lembut dan sayang.

"_Hyung_, ini sudah malam. Mandi dulu setelah itu baru tidur, oke? Besok adalah hari pentingmu." Jimin berucap lembut, menarik lengan kekasihnya dalam sebuah genggaman kemudian mengecupinya dengan dalam.

Tetapi Yoongi menarik lengannya dalam genggaman Jimin dengan kasar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau berbeda, Park Jimin."

.

Jimin menghela napas, mencoba menghindar.

"_Hyung_, ini sudah malam. Apa kau tidak lelah? Aku tidak ingin bertengkar." Jimin mengusap lelah wajahnya.

Sebenarnya, Jimin itu hanya terlalu memikirkan perkataan ibunya.

_Well_, kekasihnya itu dibilang mengandung.

Yoongi-_hyung_ itu hamil.

Jimin rasa, ia senang.

Namun... Perasaan senangnya itu ditimpali dengan rasa khawatir dan keraguan yang saling bertumpuk.

Semua emosinya bercampur aduk hari ini.

Terutama setelah mendengar semua penjelasan ibunya, yang tadi juga sempat Jimin baca dalam pesan teksnya ketika di kereta tadi.

.

Yoongi tersenyum sinis. Tiba-tiba saja kedua matanya memanas sesak dan juga menyebabkan hidungnya yang memerah.

Jimin yang melihat itu terkejut. Ia tahu, kalau Yoongi sedang menahan tangisnya kini.

Yoongi yang moodnya tak bisa di tebak lagi.

Yoongi yang sensitif lagi.

.

"Semenjak kau mendengar perkataan ibumu... Kau berbeda." Yoongi berucap pelan.

"_Hyu—_"

Yoongi memotong perkataan Jimin, "Yah, aku mengerti. Sekarang aku tahu batas seorang Park Jimin mencintaiku."

"_Hyung—_"

"Jadi, semua perkataan cintamu itu hanya sekedar bualan semata ya? Aku tertipu—"

"_Hyung_, bukan—" Jimin mulai kewalahan. Ia ingin meraih Yoongi namun Yoongi telah lebih dulu menepis keras lengan Jimin dan memotong perkataannya.

"Apa kau melakukan itu semua, semua kegiatan kita, karena berpikir aku ini tidak bisa hamil?" Nada suara Yoongi meninggi, ia membentak. "Begitu? Hah, Park Jimin brengsek?!"

Jimin semakin kewalahan, apalagi terlihat ada sudut airmata yang terjatuh di pipi Yoongi ketika lelaki manis itu berteriak. "Yoongi-_hyung_, aku—"

Yoongi benar-benar berada di ambang emosinya saat ini. Tatapannya marah pada Jimin, dan tak membiarkan Jimin berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Dan jika aku benar-benar mengandung, kau akan meninggalkanku? Iya _'kan_?!"

Jimin menggeleng keras. Ia berusaha meraih lengan Yoongi yang terus menghindar dan menepisnya. "_Hyung_, tunggu dulu—"

"Kau brengsek, Park Jimin sialan! Menjauh dariku!"

"_Hyung_, dengarkan—"

"Kau sama saja! Pengkhianat brengsek—"

.

Tak tahan dengan perkataan kekasihnya, Jimin segera beralih mendorong Yoongi ke dinding di belakangnya kemudian membentaknya tepat di hadapan Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi dengarkan aku!"

Jimin benar-benar membentaknya, ia mencengkeram rahang Yoongi di dagunya agar lelaki manis itu berhenti berbicara, juga Jimin menatapnya tajam dengan kedua mata sipitnya itu. Menatap lekat kedua mata sayu alami Yoongi yang menantangnya namun terlihat basah tersebut.

Jimin membiarkan posisinya tetap begitu untuk beberapa saat sampai kedua napas mereka stabil dan tak saling memburu.

.

Dan juga, seorang Park Jimin, mana bisa sih benar-benar marah pada kekasih gulanya itu. Maka Jimin melembutkan pandangannya, dan membawa Yoongi masuk pada pelukannya yang sehangat musim semi.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Yoongi-_hyung_. Percayalah." Jimin berbisik begitu lembut.

Kemudian untuk beberapa saat yang terdengar hanya senggukan kecil Yoongi yang berlomba dengan bunyi dentang jam dinding yang bergantung di dekat mereka.

"Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Jangan pernah menangis, kumohon. Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh." Jimin melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya untuk mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi berulang-ulang dengan sayang.

"Bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu, _Hyung_. Hanya saja aku berpikir jika kau benar-benar mengandung seperti yang _eomma_ katakan, kau akan..." Jimin menghela napas sebentar. Dan Yoongi dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat itu di depan wajahnya. "Apa kau akan menerimaku? Menerimaku untuk menikahimu? Aku yang bahkan lulus kuliah saja belum, aku justru takut kau akan meninggalkanku dan—" jelas Jimin panjang sebelum Yoongi memotongnya.

"Bodoh. Park Jimin bodoh." Yoongi berucap pelan di sela sisa senggukan napasnya.

Tetapi Yoongi menarik dirinya dari pelukan Jimin. Dan menatap mata manik gelap milik lelaki yang lebih muda daripadanya itu. Yang tanpa Yoongi sadari begitu ia cintai dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Tak disangka Yoongi melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Jimin, meremas lembut surai hitam di belakang kepala Jimin dan mendekatkan dirinya. Hanya untuk mengecup bibir tebal milik kekasih berisiknya itu.

.

Hanya sebentar dan Yoongi melepas tautan singkat itu, dan kembali menatap Jimin, sedikit gugup.

"Ukh, aku itu mencintaimu. Kalau hanya masalah kecil seperti itu dan kau masih tetap bersamaku, aku juga akan tetap bersamamu... _Ukh_." Yoongi menunduk, gatal sendiri dengan perkataannya.

"Benarkah?" Jimin terkekeh. Rasa-rasanya yang barusan itu kalimat romantis terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan oleh Yoongi dan dapat didengar jelas oleh Jimin.

Jimin kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya melingkari pinggang Yoongi, menarik tubuhnya yang ramping dan begitu pas di rengkuhan Jimin itu agar lebih mendekat padanya.

Dan Jimin segera mengecup kedua belah bibir Yoongi yang sejak awal sudah menjadi candu baginya itu.

.

"Aku memang begitu bodoh, _Hyung_. _Mianhae_." Ucap Jimin lembut menjauhkan sedikit bibirnya dari bibir Yoongi agar bisa berbicara.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sungguh mencintaimu. Dan hanya untukmu." Ucap Jimin, terdengar sekali bahwa lelaki itu sungguh posesif.

Jimin kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi. Menciumnya dengan dalam. Dan Yoongi membalas perkataannya itu dengan membalas ciuman Jimin. Penuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya. Dalam cahaya yang minim dari lampu tidur kamarnya, ia masih dapat melihat wajah Yoongi yang tertidur bergelung di dalam pelukannya itu.

Pukul satu dini hari. Dan Jimin masih tetap terjaga dari tidurnya.

.

Tangan Jimin bergerak perlahan untuk menyibak rambut Yoongi yang menutupi keningnya. Menyapukannya hingga ke belakang telinga Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan sendu. Sebenarnya, rasa keraguan itu masih menghantui Jimin dan terus muncul dalam benaknya.

.

Jimin beralih untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi dengan lembut mengggunakan jemarinya, yang tanpa sengaja membuat Yoongi semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Jimin. Mencari kehangatan lebih dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

.

Jimin sebenarnya belum benar-benar yakin pada perkataannya untuk Yoongi beberapa jam yang lalu. Perkataan itu, entah bagaimana perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari suaranya dengan lancar. Mungkin, karena sisi dari dirinya yang tidak ingin melihat Yoongi bersedih dan terluka.

Hah, rasanya Jimin benar-benar bingung.

.

"_Hyung_..." Panggil Jimin pelan, walaupun tahu lelaki manis itu tidak akan menjawab panggilannya dan tetap berada di alam tidur kesayangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku... Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini kejadiannya." Jimin menghela napas pelan, masih mengusapi pipi Yoongi.

"Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa kau adalah seorang lelaki spesial seperti _eomma_... Kau begitu berharga untukku, _Hyung_. Aku... Aku akan bertanggungjawab."

Jimin berucap berbisik, yang tanpa ia sadari bahwa ucapannya sendiri terdengar begitu ragu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari,

"Bagaimana?" Yoongi berputar pelan untuk menatap tubuhnya sendiri dan bertanya pada Jimin. "Apa cocok untukku?"

_Err_, sebenarnya Yoongi merasa sedikit aneh dengan pakaian formal yang ia kenakan. (Pakaian formal yang sudah kakaknya siapkan dan sengaja di taruh di apartemen Jimin karena kakaknya itu berpikir pasti Yoongi akan berangkat dari sana, entah _feeling_ apa waktu itu.)

Yoongi memakainya karena memang sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk memakainya bagi para mahasiswa. Sebelum memakai toga-nya nanti.

Yoongi masih menatapi dirinya. Ia memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang bahan hitam yang pas di kedua kaki rampingnya. Yoongi juga memakai _vest_ tiga kancing sebelum ditumpuk dengan blazer hitam. Tak lupa sebuah dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada melingkar manis di depan lehernya.

.

Jimin tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, "Sangat cocok, _Hyung_. Kau ini cocok mengenakan pakaian seperti apapun. Bahkan tak berpakaian sekalipun." Ucap Jimin santai, ia masih sibuk menggoreng telur mata sapinya serapih mungkin yang akan dijadikan salah satu menu sarapan mereka.

"Yah!" Yoongi membentak dan merona dengan pujian sekaligus gombal pagi dari kekasihnya itu.

Namun, tak lama, rona di wajah Yoongi segera menghilang ketika ia merasakan mual luar biasa itu lagi di perutnya.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi menutup mulutnya lalu segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Loh, Yoongi-_hyung_!" Panik Jimin. Ia segera mematikan kompornya dan berlari mengikuti Yoongi ke kamar mandi. Dan melihatnya membungkuk diatas wastafel dan berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

.

Jimin mendekat ke arah Yoongi, dan mengurut tengkuk Yoongi dengan lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan Jimin itu dengan suaranya yang berusaha memuntahkan kembali.

.

Jimin kemudian melirik wastafel, dan tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Jimin ingat, waktu kecil dulu, sepertinya ibunya pernah seperti Yoongi yang sekarang. Jimin tak mengerti, tetapi ia kini tahu kalau waktu itu ibunya sedang mengandung adiknya.

_'Jadi... Yoongi-hyung benar-benar hamil... Ya?'_ Batin Jimin terus meragu.

.

Jimin menyalakan keran, membasahi tangannya dan membasuk mulut Yoongi dengan perlahan. "Sudah enakan?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil. Kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Sepertinya, menu sarapanmu pagi ini harus sedikit di rubah." Jimin membawa handuk kecil disana untuk mengelapkannya pada mulut Yoongi. "Aku sudah cari di internet, jika kau mual, kau makan pisang lebih dulu ya? Setelah itu baru makan yang lain. Di kulkas ada pisang kok."

Jimin menjelaskan. Kemudian ia menuntun Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk pelan untuk mengiyakan perkataan Jimin. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Yoongi ingin hari ini semua acaranya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa perlu ada adegan mual-mualnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama, Yoonjae sudah menjemput Yoongi di apartemen Jimin. Begitu ia melihat Yoongi, ia langsung saja memeluk erat adik kesayangannya itu. Rindu luar biasa katanya.

Dan kini, mereka berada dalam perjalanan menuju kampus.

.

Jimin yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi, sesekali tersenyum, sembari mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

Ah ya, hari ini ulang tahun Jimin, dan ia sedang sibuk membalas semua pesan-pesan ucapan dari teman-temannya ataupun keluarganya.

Sebenarnya, hanya dari satu orang yang ia tunggu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya sendiri, Min Yoongi.

.

Ujung mata Jimin melirik ke arah Yoongi yang sedang memejamkan mata dan bersandar di bahunya.

Jimin menghela napas kecewa. Ia pikir, kekasihnya itu akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, dan yaaa kalau bisa memberikan _'hadiah spesial'_ untuknya.

.

"Haaah, aku malah terlihat seperti seorang supir sekarang." Yoonjae terkekeh memecah keheningan yang tercipta dalam perjalanan itu. "Omong-omong, apa Yoongi makan dengan baik?" Tanyanya.

Yoongi yang memang tak benar-benar tidur, membuka kedua kelopak matanya mendengar itu.

"Dia makan dengan baik kok, _Hyung_." Jawab Jimin.

"_Hyung__ie_, ayolah, aku bukan anak kecilmu lagi~" Yoongi merajuk. Dan Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang menggemaskan seperti itu.

"Yoonjae-_hyung_ itu hanya mengkhawatirkanmu~" sahut Jimin sok merajuk juga. Ia mencubit pipi apel milik Yoongi yang sangat menggemaskan di matanya itu.

"Hih!"

.

Yoonjae yang melihat keduanya dari kaca spion tengah itu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat adiknya yang kini bisa terlihat lebih aktif daripada diamnya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, _Hyung_. Aku menyayangimu." Ucap Jimin dan memeluk sebentar Yoongi, yang baru saja menyelesaikan upacara wisudanya.

Kemudian bergantian dengan Yoonjae yang memeluknya, dan menepuk punggung adik semata wayangnya itu dengan lembut. "Selamat ya, Yoongi. Aku bangga padamu."

Yoongi tersenyum, dan balas menepuk punggung kakaknya. "_Ne, Hyung_. Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

Yoonjae melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada adiknya.

.

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang lelaki tinggi menghampiri Yoongi. Memakai pakaian toga yang sama.

Semakin dekat, sangat terlihat hidung keduanya yang mancung. Dan gaya _'prince charming'_nya yang kentara.

Membuat Jimin merasa ingin muntah melihatnya.

.

Yoongi terkejut. Dan menunjuk salah satu diantara tiga orang yang menghampirinya itu.

"Kim Myungsoo? Kukira penundaan wisudamu itu benar adanya?" Ucap Yoongi dan menunjuknya.

Yang dikira Kim Myungsoo hanya menatap malas dan satu orang lagi disampingnya tertawa mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Oh, itu Kim Seokjin.

Pantas saja Jimin bersikap malas seperti itu.

.

"Hai mantan, aku mengundangmu, ini." Tiba-tiba Myungsoo menyodorkan sebuat kartu besar _hard cover_ berwarna _pink_.

Yoongi menerimanya dengan bingung. Setahunya Myungsoo itu penggila warna hitam. Dan kini? Ia menyodorkan sesuatu berwarna _soft pink_.

Yoongi segera membaca ukiran hitam di depannya.

.

_'Wedding Invitation'_

.

Yoongi segera membolakan kedua mata kecilnya terkejut setelah membacanya.

"Serius?! Kau akan menikah, Myung?!"

.

Tak lama, ada seorang lagi yang menghampiri mereka dengan cengiran khasnya seperti anak belatung yang tak bisa diam.

"Yoongi-_hyuuung_~"

Semuanya menoleh. Kemudian menatap lelaki itu yang segera memeluk Yoongi.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu!" Ucapnya semangat setelah melepas pelukan singkatnya pada Yoongi tanpa memedulikan orang disekitarnya.

Senyumannya yang ceria itu semakin melebar ketika memperhatikan wajah Yoongi. "Sudah berapa lama kita tak bertemu, _Hyung_? Pipimu membesar! Lucu sekali!" Ucapnya tanpa dosa.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa manis, walau sebenarnya cukup sebal juga. "Taehyung_ie_ ada-ada saja!"

Semua yang berada disana sontak memperhatikan pipi Yoongi.

Sedangkan Jimin memutar malas kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapan Taehyung._ '__Byuntae__ sialan, apa maksudnya membesar.'_

.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi dan kawan-kawannya kembali ke aula, upacara wisuda memang selesai, tetapi ada acara lain yang masih harus mereka ikuti.

Taehyung sempat mengobrol sebentar dengan Jimin dan Yoonjae, megucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Jimin dengan heboh dan menghadiahkannya sebuah _voucher_ karaoke, hadiah ulang tahun yang cukup aneh sebenarnya, sebelum akhirnya anak itu pergi ingin mengerjakan sesuatu katanya.

.

Dan kini tinggal Yoonjae dan Jimin berdua.

.

Yoonjae menatap Jimin dan terkekeh. "Jimin-_ah_, selamat ulang tahun."

Jimin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ah iya. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Ya?" Jimin menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau tahu bukan tentang Yoongi yang mual-mual setiap paginya?" Tanya Yoonjae langsung. Lelaki dewasa itu tak pernah basa-basi dalam berucap. Langsung mengutarakannya begitu saja.

Jimin terdiam.

.

"Jimin?"

"Ah, soal itu..." Jimin menghela napas pelan dan mengangguk. "Tadi pagi dia juga mual-mual. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya, _Hyung_."

Bohong. Jimin berbohong. Berbohong tentang kemungkinan yang ada jika Yoongi sedang mengandung anaknya. Dan itu membuat Jimin meneguk salivanya kasar. Gugup.

"Sudah mencoba untuk membawanya ke dokter? Kurasa kalau kau yang mengajaknya ia tak akan mengomeliku." Yoonjae berpikir dan mengelus dagunya.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Akan aku usahanya, _Hyung_."

Yoonjae tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu, Jimin. Jangan mengecewakanku. Terutama Yoongi. Ia sudah berubah semenjak berhubungan denganmu. Berbeda sekali ketika ia berpacaran dengan Myungsoo. Aku benar-benar mempercayaimu." Yoonjae menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin.

Perkataan Yoonjae terdengar seperti meteor besar yang menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Jimin benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

.

Jimin menerawang. Di bayangannya ada ada Yoongi dengan senyuman manisnya, bagaimana hal-hal menarik dalam diri Yoongi menarik perhatiannya. Dan Jimin jadi teringat, bagaimana Yoongi itu satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya terus berjuang untuk lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

Namun, saat ini, Jimin bahkan tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus meragu.

Rasanya, Jimin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saja ke bumi.

.

"Ya, _Hyung_. Aku mengerti." Jimin tersenyum tipis.

"Ah ya, _Hyung_. Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Jimin melirik jam tangannya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Jadi, aku tak bisa menemani sampai Yoongi-_hyung_ selesai." Jimin mengusap belakang kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

Yoonjae mengangguk. "Oh, yasudah. Apa kau akan langsung pulang?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu. Ini sudah terlalu siang..."

Yoonjae mengiyakan. "Yasudah, nanti aku sampaikan pada Yoongi."

Jimin tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, _Hyung_."

Yoonjae balas tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan, Jimin-_ah_!"

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya, Jimin berjalan lesu menjauh dari kampusnya dan hanya berjalan di sepanjang trotoar.

Hari sudah menjelang sore sebenarnya, cuaca juga sedang sejuk. Dan Jimin dapat dengan bebas berjalan tanpa khawatir matahari akan membakar dirinya.

Jimin terus berjalan.

Dan Jimin masih tetap kepikiran.

Ah, saat ini ia dipenuhi berbagai macam pemikiran, dan Jimin rasa, ia butuh waktu untuk merenungkan semua. Atau setidaknya untuk melampiaskan semua.

Sungguh, banyak sekali pemikiran-pemikiran yang menghantui pikiran Jimin.

Yoongi dan 'sesuatu dalam dirinya' membuat Jimin berpikir berat untuk langkah apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Di usianya yang semuda ini.

.

Dan disinilah Jimin menghentikan langkahnya.

Sebuah _cafe bar_ duapuluhempat jam di tengah-tengah kota Seoul.

Jimin menengadah sebentar untuk membaca nama _bar_ tersebut.

Sebelum akhirnya Jimin tanpa ragu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

Jimin pikir, satu botol _wine_ cukup untuk melampiaskan pikiran penatnya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana gemerlap dan dentuman musik keras memenuhi ruangan serba kelap-kelip lampu dimana Jimin berada.

Jimin menanggapi suasana itu dengan tak tertarik, dan Jimin lebih tertarik untuk mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi _bar_ dan menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Lengan lainnya mengetuk-ketukkan jari di atas meja _bar_ itu sembari menunggu seorang _bartender_ untuk menawarkan minuman padanya.

.

"Ow, hai, _little prince_." Seorang bartender muda menghampiri Jimin, ia lelaki dengan suaranya yang lembut tetapi cukup terdengar diantara suara dentuman musik.

Jimin tersenyum kecil mendengar panggilannya. Jimin berpikir sebentar sebelum memutuskan pilihan minuman untuk menemaninya saat ini.

"_Pinot noir on the rocks_? Tambahkan _spirit_."

Sang _bartender_ tersenyum miring. "Pilihan yang bagus, _Bae_~"

.

Jimin itu suka atmosfer aroma _liquor_. Hal itu membuatnya tenang.

Dan Jimin sudah menghabiskan setengah botol dari minumannya. Kepalanya mulai terasa ringan, tetapi bukannya pemikiran yang seharusnya ia hindari itu lenyap, malah terus menari-nari dalam pikiran Jimin.

Yoongi dan segala sesuatunya terus menghantui Jimin. Dan itu membuat Jimin terus meneguk minum beralkohol tersebut.

.

"Astaga... Kenapa kau semakin muncul dalam pikiranku, _Hyung_." Jimin bergumam, kemudian menenggak _oneshot_ minumannya.

"Kalau memang benar ada bayiku disana... Apa kau akan mempertahankannya?" Jimin berucap sendirian, seolah ada Yoongi di hadapannya dan ia tak peduli sekelilingnya kini. Karena orang-orang di sekelilingnya juga tak peduli padanya, bukan?

"Atau kau malah akan menggugurkannya untukku, _Hyung_?" Jimin tertawa kecil. Tetapi kemudian merengut sedih. "Ah, aku tak kan membiarkannya begitu saja. Mingi-mingi~~hik."

.

Jimin semakin mabuk di kursinya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Oh, pukul tujuh malam.

Walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk, Jimin masih bisa berpikir, ia harus pulang sebelum larut. Bisa berbahaya kalau ia semakin lama di_ bar_ tersebut.

Dan Jimin segera membayar _wine_nya lebih dulu sebelum menghabiskannya yang hanya tersisa beberapa _oneshot_ lagi.

Jimin sedang menuangkan _wine_ pada gelasnya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ada sepasang lengan halus bagaikan sutera melingkari leher Jimin dari belakang, dan bermain di dada Jimin dengan sensual.

Jimin cukup tersentak, apalagi ketika ia merasakan ada yang mengganjal empuk di punggungnya. Dan tak perlu berpikir panjang, Jimin tahu siapa yang tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti itu, seorang wanita _bar_.

"Wow, seorang daun muda disini~" suaranya menggoda telinga Jimin membisikinya, kemudian wanita itu tanpa ragu menelusuri di sepanjang leher Jimin dengan bibir merahnya yang pekat bagaikan darah, kedua tangan dengan jari-jemari lihai itu membuka kancing kemeja Jimin dengan menggoda.

Jimin merinding merasakannya, ia kemudian menggeleng. Sebelum ia benar-benar terjerumus, Jimin segera menghabiskan cepat _wine_nya (bahkan langsung meminumnya dari botolnya) kemudian berdiri dengan cepat. Membuat wanita dibelakangnya itu mendesah kecewa.

"Permisi." Dan Jimin pergi dari sana dengan tergesa-gesa walau langkahnya separuh sempoyongan.

Wanita itu menatap Jimin yang berjalan menjauh dan tersenyum kecil. "Sayang sekali daun muda itu pergi." Gumamnya. Sebelum ada seorang pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

.

.

Jimin keluar dari _bar_ tersebut dan segera memberhentikan sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkannya pulang ke apartemennya.

Didalam taksi, Jimin membuka ponselnya. Ia membaca lagi satu-persatu pesan yang masuk untuk mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Jimin tersenyum kecil, namun tak ada pesan dari Yoongi disana.

Masih dalam keadaan mabuk, Jimin tersenyum merasakan perasaan campur aduknya di hari ulang tahunnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap _paper bag_ di pangkuannya dengan terdiam. Ia kini sedang berada dalam mobil kakaknya setelah menghadiri upacara wisudanya hingga sore larut ini.

Dan bungkusan di pangkuan Yoongi adalah hadiah yang sudah di belinya untuk Jimin, Yoongi mengirimkan pesan pada kakaknya untuk membawa bungkusan di kamarnya itu, sebelumnya.

Yoonjae masih fokus menyetir. Namun ia menangkap raut sedih dari wajah adiknya itu.

"Jimin bilang ada keperluan, mungkin ia menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu?" Tebak Yoonjae, mencoba membuat Yoongi tak terdiam lagi.

Yoongi menghela napas. "Padahal _'kan_ dia yang sedang berulangtahun."

Yoonjae mengangkat bahu, "Iya juga sih."

"Iya..."

"Ah, Kalau begitu salamkan selamatku lagi padanya ya." Yoonjae menengok sekilas ke arah Yoongi, dan kembali pada setirnya.

.

"Oh ya, kau benar akan menginap di tempat Jimin lagi malam ini?" Yoonjae cemberut setelah ia memberhentikan mobilnya untuk menurunkan Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sendirian lagi." Yoonjae masih merajuk.

"Makanya, cari kekasih sana untuk menemanimu!" Yoongi mengejek.

"Yah!" Yoonjae mengusak rambut Yoongi dengan sebelah lengannya dan gemas.

"Sudah ah. Aku pergi dulu, _Hyungie_..." Yoongi keluar dari mobil kakaknya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk Jimin." Yoonjae berucap dan melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi balas melambaikan tangannya juga. Kemudian menatap sampai mobil kakaknya itu tak terlihat lagi dalam pandang.

Setelahnya Yoongi segera beranjak untuk kembali ke apartemen Jimin.

.

Tetapi Yoongi terkejut di depan pintu apartemen Jimin yang terkunci.

Jimin tak berada disana?

Dan ketika Yoongi memasukinya pun, Jimin tak berada di dalamnya.

.

Yoongi menutup pintu di belakangnya, berjalan ke ruang tamu mungil milik Jimin dan duduk diatas sofa disana. Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mencoba berpikir positif. Tak ingin menduga-duga.

Jimin yang tadi kakaknya bilang sudah meninggalkannya lebih dulu, dan ketika Yoongi sampai ke apartemennya, Jimin tak berada disana.

Fiuh, Yoongi yakin, Jimin pasti masih melakukan kegiatannya di suatu tempat. Yoongi yakin itu. Dan Yoongi hanya perlu menunggunya sebentar saja. Yoongi tak boleh berpikir negatif. Semalam ia sudah hampir bertengkar lagi dengan Jimin. Dan malam ini tak boleh terjadi lagi.

Yoongi hanya perlu menunggunya sebentar. Hanya sebentar dan Jimin akan pulang ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin turun dari taksi dan mendongak untuk menatap langit yang sudah gelap itu. Kemudian melangkah lesu sembari memijat pelan pelipisnya karena ia merasa pusing. Padahal ketika ia menikmati winenya, Jimin merasa begitu ringan. Tetapi setelahnya, ia kini mulai pusing. Tetapi masih terasa benar nikmatnya minuman anggur merah tersebut di lidahnya.

.

Jimin menutup pintu di belakangnya kemudian terkejut melihat seseorang yang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Selamat ulang ta... hun."

Jimin tersenyum, tak menyangka bahwa kekasih gulanya itu ada disana.

Jimin mulai melangkah maju dengan tersandung-sandung ke arah Yoongi. Dan itu membuat Yoongi berdiam diri menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba.

.

Disini Yoongi telah menunggu. Sudah sejam lamanya Yoongi terduduk memainkan _game_ di ponselnya untuk membunuh waktu bosannya menunggu Jimin.

Sampai tiba-tiba Yoongi mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari kecil untuk menyambut seseorang yang datang dan Yoongi yakini bahwa itu adalah kekasih berisiknya.

"Selamat ulang ta... hun."

Yoongi yang sudah berucap ceria itu tiba-tiba memelankan suaranya hingga bergantung begitu ia melihat penampilan Jimin yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan...

Astaga, kedua mata Jimin memerah. Tatapannya sayu namun tajam. Dari jarak dua meter saja Yoongi bisa mencium bau alkohol yang menguar. Dan juga campuran bau parfum wanita?

Lalu... Apa itu merah-merah di sekitar kerah baju Jimin?

Darah? _Masa'_ iya sih.

Oh, satu yang pasti Yoongi tahu, Jimin sedang mabuk!

Dan sekarang Yoongi berdiri mematung. Ia belum pernah melihat Jimin mabuk. Apalagi sampai menyengat begitu aromanya.

Hal itu membuat Yoongi tak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Yoongi hanya bisa menatap Jimin yang menghampirinya semakin dekat.

.

"Hai, _Babe_..."

Yoongi bergidik mendengar suara Jimin tepat di depan wajahnya. Hembusan nafasnya yang panas dan aroma _wine_ yang tak Yoongi sukai menguar disana. Dan Jimin memanggilnya dengan begitu menggoda.

Tetapi dalam jarak sedekat ini Yoongi semakin bisa mencium bau parfum wanita dari Jimin. Dan ketika Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kerah Jimin, warna merah itu bukan darah, melainkan... Bekas _lipstick_ wanita.

Perlahan, Yoongi mulai memanas. Semua sudah tahu kalau emosi Yoongi itu sangat sensitif dan mudah terbakar.

"Jimin..." Yoongi berucap dingin. "Apa kau habis bersama wanita, hm?"

Jimin yang mendengar itu terkikik, ia menarik bahu Yoongi dan menghempaskannya ke dinding terdekat kemudian menghimpitnya disana.

Yoongi meringis namun tetap menatap Jimin dingin.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu, hm?" Jimin semakin maju untuk menghimpit Yoongi, melawan tekanan dorongan kedua telapak tangan Yoongi yang menahannya di dada.

"Katakan saja, brengsek." Yoongi mendesis merapatkan giginya menahan emosi.

Jimin yang mendengar itu kembali terkikik kemudian menyentuhkan bibirnya ke telinga Yoongi. Berbisik disana.

"Aku tak bersama siapapun, sayang..."

Yoongi mendecih. Tadinya ia berharap akan bisa sedikit beromantis karena malam ini masih ulang tahun Jimin, kini Yoongi benar-benar kehilangan moodnya mendapati Jimin pulang malah dengan keadaan mabuk.

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku tak melihat bekas lipstick menjijikkan itu?" Yoongi semakin menguatkan dorongannya begitu Jimin semakin menghimpitnya lebih dan mulai mengulumi daun telinganya.

"Aku tak peduli. Sekarang aku membutuhkanmu. Cepat layani aku, Manis..." Jimin masih setia di telinga Yoongi dan berbisik sensual disana.

.

Oh, ini berbahaya. Yoongi dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Jimin menjauh ketika mendengar perkataannya. Setelah ada ruang yang cukup, Yoongi melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Jimin. Hingga dua kali.

Memukul rahangnya dengan keras.

"Aku bukan pelayanmu, brengsek!"

.

Jimin melangkah ke belakang merasakan hantaman bertenaga itu. Tetapi Jimin kemudian hanya menyeringai ke arah Yoongi. Yang membuat Yoongi perlahan merambati dinding untuk menjauh dari Jimin melihat senyuman itu.

"Wow, sungguh menggairahkan." Jimin melangkah mendekat kembali pada Yoongi.

Yoongi semakin melangkah menjauh. "Sialan, menjauh dariku, Park! Kau mabuk!" Yoongi meneriaki.

Jimin malah semakin mendekati Yoongi dengan seringai yang terus terlukis di bibirnya.

"Yak! Kalau semakin dekat aku akan—HYAA."

Jimin langsung saja meraih Yoongi dan mengangkatnya di bahu. Kemudian Jimin berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Aku akan apa? Tentu saja melayaniku!" Jimin berucap setelah ia menendang pintu kamarnya untuk tertutup.

Yoongi terus memberontak di bahu Jimin agar ia bisa turun. Tetapi Jimin menahannya dengan kuat. Dan baru menurunkan Yoongi dengan menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang.

"Jimin, sialan!" Yoongi beranjak dari ranjang itu untuk berdiri namun Jimin telah lebih dulu mendorong kedua bahunya untuk kembali terhempas diatas kasur empuk itu.

"Diam disitu!" Bentak Jimin.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya mendengar Jimin membentaknya. Membuat Yoongi bergetar dan tanpa sadar kedua matanya memanas karena perasaan takut.

.

Jimin berdecak malas, ia membuka kancing kemeja di pergelangan tangannya. Dan membuka seluruh kancing kemeja hitam-putihnya dengan cepat, membuangnya sembarangan lalu menaiki ranjang dengan lututnya untuk mendekati Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya bergerak mundur dengan percuma karena tubuhnya sudah bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia menatap Jimin takut dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tetapi Jimin masih menyeringai dengan kedua matanya yang memerah itu. Mendekati Yoongi dengan cepat dihadapannya. Lalu tanpa ragu mencengkeram kedua lengan Yoongi dan mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Bahkan langsung melesakkan paksa lidahnya pada mulut kecil Yoongi.

"Jim—ssh."

Yoongi tentu saja tersentak. Kedua tangannya yang di cengkeram Jimin terasa kuat. Ciumannya juga membuat Yoongi sangat tidak nyaman. Yoongi hanya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya agar ia bisa menendang Jimin di kakinya.

Tetapi hal itu tak berguna. Jadi Yoongi mengambil inisiatif lain, ia menggigit lidah Jimin yang dengan liarnya berada dalam mulutnya.

.

"Urgh!"

Dan benar saja Jimin langsung terbangun dan melepas ciumannya. Jimin menatap Yoongi kesal. Tetapi Jimin malah menindih Yoongi kemudian.

Yoongi tak terima. Ia mendorong-dorong dada Jimin dengan kasar agar lelaki itu tak menindihnya.

"Menyingkir Jimin!"

Jimin tak mempedulikannya. Ia membiarkan lengan Yoongi yang dengan brutal memukulinya. Dan Jimin sendiri berusaha melepas kemeja putih yang masih dipakai Yoongi untuk wisudanya seharian ini. Membukanya asal-asalan, bahkan sampai ada kancingnya yang terlepas dari jahitannya.

.

Yoongi terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengumpati nama Jimin, apalagi begitu Jimin melepas kemejanya dan kini bocah itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yoongi. Menghirupinya, menghisapnya, mengecupinya dan tak lupa menggigitinya dengan gemas hingga kulit putih pucatnya memerah terang.

"Jimin sialan! Brengsek! Menjauh dariku atau—"

"Diam atau ingin kutampar?!"

Yoongi mengatupkan bibirnya. Membalas takut-takut tatapan tajam Jimin dari kedua matanya yang memerah dan juga lagi-lagi membentaknya. Jimin juga berani mengancamnya. Sungguh, Yoongi tak ingin Jimin yang seperti ini.

Ini... Ini bukan Jimin. Bukan Jimin_nya_.

.

Jimin berdecak kembali, ia mengambil kemeja putih Yoongi yang tadi dilepasnya, tanpa merubah posisinya untuk menindih Yoongi, Jimin mengikatkan kemeja itu pada kedua tangan Yoongi yang diangkatnya keatas dan ia ikatkan pada sisi ranjang.

Yoongi sontak memberontak minta di lepas, tetapi cengkeraman Jimin lebih kuat. Dan Yoongi mulai merasa tak berdaya menghadapi Jimin yang sekasar itu.

.

Setelah mengikatkan kedua tangan Yoongi, Jimin menyeringai puas. Menatap Yoongi dari seluruh badan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Rambutnya yang berantakan, kedua mata sayu yang berair, wajah yang memerah manis, leher mengkilat karena selapis keringat, lalu dadanya yang naik turun, dan juga kedua _nipple_nya yang seolah memanggil-manggil Jimin untuk meminta dimanjakan. Tetapi Yoongi masih lengkap memakai celana panjangnya dan juga kaus kaki.

.

Yoongi yang merasakan tatapan Jimin yang lapar seperti itu membuat tubuhnya meremang. Yoongi bergidik dan menggelengkan cepat kepalanya.

Perasaannya semakin tak enak sejak awal Yoongi mencium aroma alkohol yang mengelilingi Jimin.

Jimin itu tak seperti ini. Jimin itu tak pernah berbuat kasar pada Yoongi. Dan Jimin itu tak pernah memaksanya hingga seperti ini. Apalagi mencengkeram lengannya seperti tadi.

Jimin yang Yoongi tahu itu...

Tidak seperti ini.

.

Melihat Yoongi yang setengah telanjang saja sudah membuat bibir Jimin mengering dan ia harus menjilatnya. Rasa panas semakin menggelora di tubuhnya, libidonya meningkat keras, dan rasanya begitu menggairahkan.

Ah, Jimin jadi berpikir, akan lebih menarik jika ia bermain-main dan membuat Yoongi basah lebih dahulu sebelum Jimin melucuti seluruh pakaiannya bukan?

Jimin semakin menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: teehee kangen gak ._.? #NGGAK

ini chapter panjang dan cheesy untuk permintaan maaf kemarin gak bisa update. I'm sick like shit, kalo mau tau.

Sebagian dibantu nulis sama baby _cutevoodoo_ sayang yang nyebelin nih :" .

Dan yeah~ mau dilanjut adegannya gak? Dipotong juga seneng aja sih saya mah khekhe.

Lalu... Jangan panggil author :( I'm not that good at writing, btw. Panggil yang lain aja, panggil bunda kookie juga boleh :3 *bah*

Haa, ada yang ikut gath ARMY bulan depan di jakarta? Pasti ada dong ya, ayo ketemuan sama sayaaaa

dan juga kak naranari disana~ xD kan makin banyak temen gak bakal kesasar lol

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, juga reviewnya yang kemarin I love youu :'D kritik dan masukannya boleh banget gak usah malu-malu.

_Review, please? :3_

.


	14. Chapter 14

Jimin itu tak seperti ini. Jimin itu tak pernah berbuat kasar pada Yoongi. Dan Jimin itu tak pernah memaksanya hingga seperti ini. Apalagi mencengkeram lengannya seperti tadi.

Jimin yang Yoongi tahu itu...

Tidak seperti ini.

.

Melihat Yoongi yang setengah telanjang saja sudah membuat bibir Jimin mengering dan ia harus menjilatnya. Rasa panas semakin menggelora di tubuhnya, libidonya meningkat keras, dan rasanya begitu menggairahkan.

Ah, Jimin jadi berpikir, akan lebih menarik jika ia bermain-main dan membuat Yoongi basah lebih dahulu sebelum Jimin melucuti seluruh pakaiannya bukan?

Jimin semakin menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | As Sweet As Sugar's Sequel! | This gonna be Mpreg. Do you want to, don't you? |**** I don't take any profit with this chara ****| AU |**** R-18 ****| Beware! '-')/**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

.

.

.

Yoongi terus merontakan kedua tangannya dalam ikatan itu, lama-kelamaan memang melonggar, tetapi itu belum cukup untuk meloloskan tangannya.

Dan kini Yoongi juga terus mengerang tertahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Tak ingin mendesah dengan perlakuan Jimin yang liar diatas tubuhnya. Jimin yang menciumi leher Yoongi dengan gemas, mengecupi disepanjang tulang selangkanya yang terlihat begitu seksi dimata Jimin, tak lupa juga ia memanjakan kedua _nipple_ Yoongi dengan menghisapnya kuat dan memainkannya dengan tangan secara bergantian.

.

Oh sungguh, kalau sebelumnya Jimin begitu penat dengan semua pemikirannya dan melampiaskan semuanya pada alkohol, kini Jimin merasa jauh lebih baik dengan melampiaskan semua pada hasrat dan gairahnya.

Sampai Jimin benar-benar tak peduli kalau yang ia lakukan itu menyakiti kekasih gulanya.

Kekasih yang sudah Jimin perjuangkan cintanya hingga kini.

.

Jimin bergumam entah apa dengan lidahnya yang sedang mengeksplorasi bahu Yoongi dengan semangat. Menghisapi dan menjilati bahu seputih susu itu bagaikan lumuran es krim.

Yoongi hanya terus meronta dan menggelengkan kepala, menggigit bibirnya tanpa mau mengeluarkan desahannya. Dan hanya bergerak tidak nyaman di bawah kungkungan Jimin.

.

Jimin menurunkan bibirnya dari bahu Yoongi ke dadanya, menghirup aroma lembut seperti _camomile_ dengan hidungnya disana, lalu tanpa ragu ia mengalihkan bibirnya ke salah satu _nipple_ kecil milik Yoongi untuk menghisapnya kuat dan membuatnya menegang, tak lupa Jimin menggunakan lengannya untuk mencubiti sebelah lagi _nipple_ Yoongi yang tak ia kulum, menariknya lalu meremasnya dengan gemas dada rata yang hanya sedikit empuk itu.

Sebelah tangan yang lainnya Jimin gunakan untuk menelusuri celana panjang hitam Yoongi, mencoba menurunkan celananya.

.

Dan Min Yoongi masih setia dengan bungkamnya dan rontaan tangannya yang belum juga terlepas.

Terus menggeliat dan berupaya menghentikan aksi Jimin.

Berharap kekasihnya yang sedang mabuk itu segera tersadar dari nafsu liarnya yang membumbung.

.

Jam dinding terus berdetak. Suasana semakin panas tetapi yang terdengar hanyalah gesekan dari bibir Jimin diatas kulit Yoongi, dan kaki Yoongi yang terus menggeliat diatas ranjang dan membuat seprai putih milik Jimin tak terbentuk lagi.

.

Lama-lama Jimin berdecak sebal juga. Ia kemudian memberikan tanda ciuman terakhir di bawah dada Yoongi. Menghisap kencang lalu melepasnya begitu saja. Menimbulkan suara kecup yang begitu menggoda.

.

Jimin lalu bangkit dari atas tubuh Yoongi dan separuh berdiri dengan lututnya. Ia menatap Yoongi geram karena sedari tadi Yoongi hanya bungkam.

Yoongi sediri masih melipat bibirnya ke dalam dan menatap samping. Menatap ke arah meja belajar Jimin lebih menarik daripada ia harus menatap Jimin.

.

Oh, memangnya itu tak menggoda apa. Walaupun Jimin sedang mabuk. Tetapi kalau Jimin sedang _shirtless_ dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh bagian atasnya, itu _'kan_ juga membuat Yoongi merasa...

Ah Yoongi sendiri bingung mendeskripsikannya, apalagi kalau ketika ia menatap _abs_ gemuknya yang menggoda untuk diraba...

Ukh, Yoongi sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana memberinya sebuah kata, tetapi yang ia tahu, ketika melihatnya, Yoongi merasa getaran panas dari dalam tubuhnya dan berdesir keras dalam aliran darahnya.

Dan juga... membuatnya bergairah.

.

Tetapi kini Jimin sedang mabuk. Dan ada perasaan berbeda lainnya yang juga hadir.

Perasaan tersakiti.

.

Jimin kembali berdecak melihat Yoongi yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Jimin lalu menunduk dan mengarah pada ikatannya di sisi ranjang. Hampir menindih Yoongi lagi namun tubuhnya memayungi wajah Yoongi.

"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskan ikatan ini, tetapi kau harus berjanji." Jimin menyeringai kembali. Menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah tubuhnya. Memergoki Yoongi yang sedang mencuri-curi lirikan pada bagian atas tubuhnya yang kini dengan sengaja Jimin berada tepat diatas wajahnya.

"Kau harus bersuara untukku, _babe_."

.

Yoongi meremang. Ia mati-matian untuk tidak meluruskan kepalanya dengan menghadap dada Jimin yang tepat berada diatas wajahnya saat ini.

Yoongi mengumpati Jimin dalam hati karena perlakuannya itu.

Ukh, jauh didalam hati, Yoongi juga ingin memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang terbentuk sempurna itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dan menghirupi wangi maskulinnya, misalnya...

.

.

Dan Jimin benar-benar melepas ikatan kemeja di lengan Yoongi. Kemudian kembali pada posisinya di kaki Yoongi yang terbuka lebar.

Yoongi menghela napas lega dan merentangkan kedua tangannya karena pegal. Huh, pergelangannya juga terasa begitu pegal.

.

Tetapi Yoongi tercekat napasnya sendiri begitu tanpa aba-aba Jimin langsung saja menurunkan celananya. Beserta celana pendek boxer hitamnya. Melepasnya jauh melewati pergelangan kaki Yoongi dan Jimin entah melemparkannya kemana. Dan itu membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya untuk mengerang.

.

Yoongi bergetar kembali karena ia kini sudah telanjang sempurna, oh tidak juga rupanya, karena Yoongi masih memakai kedua kauskaki putihnya yang menyelimuti kedua kaki mungilnya.

Dan Yoongi juga dapat merasakan pinggulnya bergetar. Hawa dingin yang menyapa tubuh bagian selatannya yang tak terbalut apapun itu membuat Yoongi yang sudah agak menegang karena perbuatan Jimin sebelumnya, menjadi separuh menegang.

.

Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya menatapi kulit seputih susu milik Yoongi yang sempurna dari atas ke bawah. Untuk di beberapa bagian; leher, bahu, dan dada sudah terdapat tanda cium dari Jimin.

Lalu Jimin menatap perut yang masih terlihat rata itu. Kemudian tersenyum miris. Menebak-menebak apakah benar ada sesuatu—ah, atau ada seseorang yang hidup disana?

Entahlah, lalu Jimin menatap _junior_ Yoongi bergerak gemetar karena hawa dingin yang menerpa tiba-tiba. Seolah memang seperti memanggil Jimin untuk segera memanjakannya.

.

Jimin terkekeh. Lalu menggenggam perlahan _junior_ itu dalam genggaman hangat jari-jemari dan telapak tangannya.

Lalu Jimin memaksa Yoongi semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya dan Jimin duduk diantaranya. Menahan pahanya dengan sebelah tangan Jimin yang lain mencengkeramnya agar kedua kaki itu tak menyatu.

.

Yoongi kembali tersentak, ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, dan bersuara tertahan untuk menghentikan Jimin.

"Jim—hentikan." Ucapnya menatap Jimin dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Lalu sebelah lengannya berada diatas lengan Jimin yang sedang menggenggam milik Yoongi itu.

Jimin hanya semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Lalu menggerakkannya naik-turun dengan perlahan dan membuatnya menegang sempurna.

.

Yoongi menggeram dengan mulutnya yang ia tutupi dengan tangannya itu agar tak terdengar bahwa ia mendesah. Dan juga kembali menggerakkan kedua kakinya dengan percuma.

.

Jimin hanya menyeringai senang merasakan milik kekasihnya itu semakin menegang dalam genggamannya. Dan Jimin yang terus memompanya membuat Yoongi segera basah di dalam genggaman posesif dan hangat itu.

Melihat hal itu, Jimin tanpa memberi kode apapun menundukkan wajahnya di selangkangan Yoongi.

Lalu menenggelamkan _junior_ milik Yoongi kedalam mulut hangatnya yang siap memanjakan dan memberikan godaannya pada Yoongi.

.

"Hngg—"

Saat itu juga Yoongi melepas desahan pertamanya.

Lengan yang sebelumnya menutupi mulutnya sendiri itu beralih mencengkeram sprei dan mengepalkan genggamannya disana. Dan lengan lainnya berada di rambut Jimin. Meremas surai gelap itu dengan pasrah karena Yoongi sia-sia untuk lepas dari jeratan kekasihnya sendiri yang sedang mabuk.

.

Yoongi terus membuka dan menutup kedua matanya. Sebelah kakinya mengalungi bahu Yoongi dengan gemas.

Sesekali Yoongi juga mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah bawah tubuhnya.

Melihat kepala Jimin yang naik turun di selangkangannya. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Jimin. Melihat bagaimana _junior_nya tenggelam dalam mulut Jimin.

.

Yoongi tak bisa untuk tak peduli. Dan kini ia hanya mendesah, tak rela dan ada sudut airmata kesedihan berkumpul di kedua matanya.

.

Hal seperti ini pertama bagi Yoongi. Sebelumnya Jimin tak pernah memberinya kegiatan _blowjob_. Dan Yoongi baru tahu kalau rasanya jauh lebih menakjubkan seperti ini. Rasanya begitu hangat. Begitu nikmat bagaiman mulut Jimin melingkupinya dengan basah.

Tetapi saat ini, kenikmatan yang Yoongi rasakan tidak seperti sebelumnya yang selalu membuat Yoongi nyaman dengan perasaan hangat dan terlindungi dengan perlakuan Jimin yang begitu lembut padanya.

Tetapi kini, semua hanyalah kenikmatan yang menyakitkan.

.

.

Jimin terpejam menikmati alurnya sendiri menaikturunkan kepalanya untuk memanjakan _junior_ yang sudah pasti lebih mungil dari milik Jimin.

Jimin membiarkan bibirnya menyelimuti giginya selagi ia menghisap dan bergumam untuk menghasilkan getaran yang dapat membuat Yoongi melayang karena kenikmatannya itu.

Jimin juga melilit lidahnya di sepanjang _junior_ milik Yoongi, tak lupa memainkan teman kembar kecilnya disana.

Membuat Yoongi terus bergerak gusar dan semakin kuat mencengkeram rambut Jimin.

Tetapi Jimin bahkan tak memikirkannya sekalipun.

.

Yoongi merasakan perutnya mengejang. Desahannya sudah tak terkontrol. Dan kini ia merasa ia akan datang. Sebuah orgasme akan menjemputnya.

Jimin juga menyadari hal itu. Tetapi ia malah memperkuat gerakan hisapannya dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang Yoongi. Masih memainkan bola kembar milik Yoongi dan kini sebelah lengannya yang lain meremas pipi bokong Yoongi dengan gemas hingga memerah.

.

"...a—ak Jimin!"

Yooongi semakin menghempaskan kepalanya diatas ranjang dan tanpa sadar menaikkan pinggulnya dan membuat _junior_nya semakin tenggelam dalam mulut Jimin.

Lalu menyemburkannya dengan lemas disana.

.

Jimin masih menghisapnya kuat hingga kedua pipinya menirus sebelum akhirnya Yoongi menumpahkan hasil kenikmatannya dari perlakuan Jimin.

Jimin sudah menunggunya sejak tadi, ia menunggu Yoongi segera datang dan menyemburkan sarinya di mulut Jimin. Dan Jimin dengan senang hati menerimanya walau ia sendiri merasa kaku karena memang belum pernah melakukan sebelumnya.

Ini memang pertama kali untuk Jimin. Dari apa yang pernah dimimpikannya, ternyata Yoongi terasa jauh lebih manis daripada yang ia kira. Bahkan Jimin rasa ia ketagihan dan menginginkannya lagi.

.

Jimin menyudahi kulumannya begitu Yoongi berbaring lemas diatas ranjang dengan terengah. Jimin melepasnya dengan sensual dan berakhir kecupan kecil terdengar yang membuat Yoongi mendesah kecil.

Jimin bangkit terduduk kembali. Ia semangat dan bergairah sekali sekarang.

Lalu dengan cepat Jimin meraih kedua tangan Yoongi. Menariknya untuk duduk dan memeluk Jimin.

Tarikan Jimin yang membuatnya terbangun dari rebahannya itu membuat posisinya menjadi terduduk diatas pangkuan Jimin dengan kedua kakinya yang melebar dan berada di kedua sisi pinggang Jimin.

.

Yoongi mengerang kesal. Ia sedang lemas pasca orgasmenya. Lalu tiba-tiba Jimin menariknya duduk, hal itu membuat _junior_ Yoongi berbenturan dengan milik Jimin yang sedang menegang dibalik celananya. Otomatis Yoongi mengerang.

Tetapi Jimin tak peduli itu, ia menarik Yoongi untuk menciumnya kembali dengan liar. Penuh gairah yang membakar.

.

Jimin terus mengulumi kedua bibir Yoongi bergantian seperti permen. Menghisapinya, lalu mengesekkan dengan giginya secara gemas karena rasa manisnya.

Dan Jimin menahan Yoongi dengan punggungnya, dan semakin mendekapnya erat begitu ia memasukkan lidahnya kembali menyusuri rongga mulut Yoongi yang selalu terasa menyenangkan untuk Jimin.

Sedangkan kedua lengan Yoongi sendiri bertengger malas di kedua bahu Jimin.

Yoongi juga tetap membuka separuh kedua matanya dan menatap Jimin dengan sendu, hanya untuk menatap Jimin yang sedang penuh nafsu menciumnya dengan memejamkan kedua mata.

Yoongi hanya sesekali membalas malas perlakuan itu. Yoongi tak bisa menemukan perasaan tulus dari Jimin yang melakukan hal-hal padanya semenjak Yoongi menemukannya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Yoongi tak mengerti itu.

Kenapa Jimin lebih memilih seperti ini daripada membicarakan masalahnya berdua dengan Yoongi.

Apa...

Apa Jimin tak bisa mempercayai Yoongi lagi?

Begitu?

.

.

.

.

Yoochun dan Junsu sedang berada di Gimhae _airport_ saat ini.

Junsu bilang akan ke Seoul malam ini juga. Dia bilang, dia khawatir pada Jimin. Tak bisa membiarkannya sendiri karena ia tahu sifat anaknya itu seperti ayahnya.

Kalau punya masalah selalu di pendam sendirian. Tetapi tak pernah berhasil di tutupi dengan baik. Dan berakhir selalu dengan stress sendiri. Setelah begitu mereka baru akan melampiaskannya pada alkohol dan semacamnya.

Begitu. Betapa mengertinya ia terhadap suami dan anaknya yang merepotkan itu. Makanya kini ia harus menyusul Jimin untuk mengajaknya berbicara kembali. Setidaknya untuk memberinya arahan. Karena bagaimanapun, Jimin itu masih muda dan ia mudah terpengaruh lingkungan. Jadi Junsu tak bisa menyepelekan hal ini begitu saja. Terlebih kalau memang benar tebakannya ketika Jimin membawa kekasihnya untuk menemuinya itu.

.

"Kenapa harus semalam ini sih. Besok pagi _'kan_ juga bisa." Gerutu Yoochun di bandara. Ia menguap-uap sambil berbicara.

Junsu hanya menyeruput kopi hangatnya dan duduk tenang. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Pulang saja sana dan tidur kembali."

Sebenarnya hanya Junsu yang akan pergi memaksa malam ini. Dan Yoochun tak bisa ikut dengan istrinya itu karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kebetulan esok ia ada janji dengan klien.

"Ya, jangan begitu. Aku _'kan_ harus mengantar istriku walau hanya sampai bandara."

"Iya iya." Junsu menghela napas dan menimpali. "Jangan lupa beri Jihyun makan selama aku pergi."

.

.

.

.

Jimin masih mencium bibir Yoongi. Ia begitu menikmati bagaimana bibirnya menangkup penuh menguasai seluruh bagian dari bibir Yoongi.

Jimin jadi merasa kecanduan, lebih candu dari wine terbaik perancis sekalipun.

Tetapi begitulah Jimin, hanya dari bibirnya saja ia sudah begitu memuja Yoongi.

.

Tetapi Jimin mulai merengut bingung. Kenapa Yoongi kini begitu pasif?

Ia bahkan tak memberontak atau membalas penuh perlakuan Jimin. Yoongi hanya diam pasrah. Tak meronta ingin lepas tapi juga tak kunjung membalas Jimin.

Jimin tidak suka yang seperti ini. Ia merasa diabaikan.

.

Masih dengan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi, Jimin membuka kedua matanya.

Dan begitu kedua matany terbuka, ia langsung menatap tatapan sendu dari Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya.

.

Jimin tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. Kedua matanya yang baru saja terbuka langsung menatap kedua manik Yoongi.

Kedua manik kecil sewarna lelehan cokelat dan begitu jernih pancarannya itu menatap Jimin sendu.

Jimin langsung terdiam terpaku menatapnya. Menghentikan gerakan ciumannya tepat begitu Jimin dapat melihat bahwa ada sebulir airmata hangat terjatuh di salah satu sudut kelopak mata sayu itu. Menuruni pipinya.

Jimin terdiam.

Kemudian dengan sadar dan perlahan ia menjauhkan ciumannya. Menatap lekat kekasih gulanya itu.

Memberinya ruang untuk bernapas kembali dan saling menatap satu sama lain dengan emosi yang tercampur disana.

.

Jimin merasa cukup pusing. Tatapan Yoongi entah bagaimana membuatnya terasa seperti di pukul keras tepat di kepalanya.

Membuat Jimin kembali terbayang apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Berjalan di trotoar, memasuki _bar_, memesan _wine_, kemudian pulang, lalu...

Jimin memaksa Yoongi.

.

Yoongi mengusap kasar airmata yang baru saja jatuh di pipinya itu dengan punggung tangannya secara kasar. Ia masih menatap Jimin.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, Yoongi memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Karena Jimin tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit Yoongi mengerti.

.

"Kenapa berhenti... Hm?"

Yoongi membuka suara dan berkata pelan. Kedua lengannya ia biarkan tetap bertengger malas di kedua bahu Jimin.

Dan tetap menatapnya lurus. Tenggelam dalam kedua manik gelap yang selalu Yoongi sukai disana.

.

Tetapi Jimin masih tak bersuara.

Yoongi menghela napas sedih. "Waktu itu... kau bilang mencintaiku bukan sesuatu yang kau rencanakan. Kalau begitu..."

Suara Yoongi mulai bergetar. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher Jimin.

"Membuatku terjatuh lalu meninggalkanku... adalah rencanamu. Benar begitu—"

.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Dari nada suaranya saja membuat perasaan Jimin teriris. Dan apa yang dikatakannya barusan malah menohok keras perasaan Jimin dengan dalam. Dan juga sebagai tanda membuat Jimin sadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti kekasih tersayangnya itu.

Jimin segera saja memotong ucapan Yoongi. Lalu menariknya kedalam dekapannya.

Mengusap punggung dan tengkuknya yang halus untuk membuatnya nyaman. Karena sungguh, Jimin sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti perasaan lembut kekasihnya. Bahkan hampir menghancurkannya.

.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Maafkan—"

"Bohong!"

Yoongi membentak dingin.

.

Jimin melonggarkan dekapannya lalu menatap Yoongi dalam. Menatapnya penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Bisakah kau merasakan?" Jimin masih menatap Yoongi, yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Kau itu separuh hidupku."

Jimin lalu kembali mendekap Yoongi erat. Ia berusaha keras menahan tangisnya yang menyesakkan.

Jimin mengeratkan dekapannya kala ia merasa hampir saja ia lepas kendali. Hampir saja ia menyakiti Yoongi kalau saja ia tak melihat simbol airmata dari Yoongi yang menandakan bahwa lelaki manis itu tersakiti.

Tersakiti oleh Jimin.

.

"Maafkan aku. Aku salah. Aku tak seharusnya menyakiti hal paling berharga dalam hidupku." Jimin berucap dalam dekapannya. Ia sesekali mengecup belakang leher Yoongi dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku... Yoongi-_hyung_."

.

Yoongi mengusap sebelah matanya. Akhirnya ia mendengar Jimin memanggil namanya.

Sejak mabuk, Yoongi berpikir Jimin benar-benar melupakannya.

Tetapi kini Jimin meminta maaf padanya. Lagipula, memangnya pernah Yoongi tak memaafkan Jimin? Yang ada Yoongi akan selalu memaafkannya walau tanpa harus berkata panjang lebar pada Jimin.

Dan Yoongi bisa merasakan kembali perasaan hangat menyelimutinya dalam dekapan Jimin.

.

"Takkan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Yoongi pelan begitu Jimin menjauhi kembali pelukannya agar ia bisa saling menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Takkan pernah." Jimin berucap tegas dan meyakinkan di hadapan Yoongi.

"...janji?"

Jimin mulai tersenyum. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi. Mencium keningnya, kedua kelopak mata sipitnya, kedua pipi Yoongi yang terasa begitu kenyal, hidung kecilnya, lalu Jimin mengakhirinya dengan kecupan sayang di bibir laksana kuncup mawar itu.

Jimin lalu tersenyum hangat.

Yang membuat Yoongi merona karena perlakuannya yang tadi.

.

"Aku janji." Jimin meraih kedua tangan Yoongi. Mengelus pelan jemari Yoongi dimana tersemat cincin emas putihnya disana, yang terlihat beradu karena kulit Yoongi yang putih seperti susu. Kemudian Jimin mengecup kedua punggung tangan Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Kau boleh membunuhku kalau aku melakukannya." Lanjut Jimin.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Baiklah, ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu nanti."

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu ia tertawa kembali dan memberikan Yoongi banyak kecupan sayang.

Dan mereka menikmati perlakuan hangat berdua di kamar itu.

Kembali pada Jimin yang akan selalu berusaha untuk membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

.

.

"Um... _hyung_?"

Jimin berucap pelan. Lalu Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran menatap wajah Jimin.

"Kenapa?"

Jimin hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Lalu lengannya meraih sebelah tangan Yoongi, dan menuntun lengan Yoongi itu kearah celana Jimin.

Tepat di selangkangannya yang masih terdapat sebuah kebanggaannya yang masih menegang sempurna disana.

.

Yoongi sontak membulatkan kedua matanya.

Lalu menarik jauh-jauh lengannya yang sempat menyentuh benda milik Jimin yang membesar di balik celananya.

Dan dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Yoongi beranjak menjauh dari Jimin. Menarik selimut biru langit kesukaan Jimin lalu turun dari ranjang. Kemudian cepat-cepat membalut tubuhnya asal-asalan dengan selimut itu.

"TIDAK! AKU SEDANG TIDAK _MOOD_ MELAKUKANNYA. LAKUKAN SAJA SENDIRI SANA! DAN JUGA MANDI! KAU BAU ALKOHOL."

.

Jimin berjengit kaget melihat Yoongi yang buru-buru menjauh darinya lalu meneriakinya dengan semangat.

Dan Jimin baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tetapi Yoongi sudah berbalik meninggalkannya.

Yoongi berjalan menuju pintu kamar Jimin. Punggungnya terlihat separuhnya karena tak membalut seluruh tubuhnya dan membiarkan selimut kesayangan Jimin itu menyapu lantai mengiringi langkah Yoongi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu tertutup kembali dan Yoongi telah pergi dari kamar Jimin.

.

Jimin tertawa meringis menatap kepergian kekasihnya.

"Huh, Yoongi-_hyung_ berhutang servis pembuka padaku. Aku harus menagihnya nanti." Gerutu Jimin.

Ia lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Jimin butuh guyuran air dingin untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang terasa panas.

.

"Oh _shit_... Tubuh putih mulus itu... Dan cengkeraman hangatnya yang menggoda."

Jimin bergumam disela guyuran air dingin yang mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melongok di daun pintu kamar Jimin. Mendengar suara gemericik air, Yoongi yakin Jimin sedang berada di kamar mandi.

Yoongi lalu kembali memasuki kamar itu untuk berpakaian kembali.

.

Yoongi menggerutu dengan memajukan bibirnya karena pakaiannya yang berserakan. Lalu juga karena ia tak bisa memakai kemejanya kembali karena kancingnya yang terlepas.

Akhirnya Yoongi hanya mengenakan kembali boxer pendek hitam yang hanya sepahanya, lalu memakai kemeja Jimin yang kebesaran di tubuhnya.

Yoongi juga membereskan ranjang Jimin yang berantakan, lalu kembali keluar kamar dan menuju dapur.

Walau hari sudah tengah malam. Gara-gara Jimin, Yoongi jadi merasa lapar.

.

.

Yoongi membuka kulkas Jimin dan menunduk untuk melihat-lihat isinya. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia makan.

Yoongi menemukan sisa kotak buah-buahannya, Yoongi mengambil itu dan mengapitnya di lengan. Lalu Yoongi juga meraih snack jagung disana lalu menutup lemari pendingin itu dengan sikutnya.

Yoongi meletakkan makanannya diatas konter dapur, lalu Yoongi menyeduh susu bubuknya dengan air panas.

.

.

Yoongi mengunyah satu persatu buah disana, bergantian macamnya dari apel, jeruk, pepaya dan juga pir.

Yoongi sesekali merengut lucu ketika mengunyah buah tersebut karena rasa dingin yang menyengat giginya. Lalu Yoongi menetralkannya dengan susu hangatnya yang ia seduh tadi.

Yoongi begitu menikmatinya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

.

Sampai semua buahnya hanya tersisa tinggal beberapa potong, Yoongi mulai berhenti menyuapkannya. Kemudian memegangi perutnya.

.

Astaga,

Yoongi belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini.

Perutnya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Rasanya seperti sesuatu di dalam perutnya terikat dengan kencang. Keram dan mulas menjadi satu.

.

Yoongi berdiri, mencoba untuk melangkah. Ia ingin menghampiri Jimin untuk meminta bantuannya.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah Yoongi tempuh, ia tak kuat lagi merasakan sakitnya. Dan Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding terdekat. Mengerang sakit dan memegangi perutnya.

"Hh, sakit..."

Yoongi memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Ia hanya berdiri dan bersandar di dinding.

Yoongi rasa, bergerak sedikit saja membuat rasa sakit di perutnya semakin jadi.

"Ukh, perutku... Jimin."

Yoongi semakin merintih dan meremas perutnya sendiri. Mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya yang percuma.

.

Yoongi mengerang semakin keras. Ia tak mengerti kenapa perutnya terasa aneh dan sakit seperti itu.

Dan yang membuat Yoongi terkejut dan ketakutan tak lama kemudian adalah, ada darah hangat mengalir di pahanya. Warna merahnya begitu pekat hingga seperti menghitam.

Yoongi tentu saja sangat takut dan khawatir.

Dengan melawan rasa sakit di perutnya, Yoongi meneriakkan nama Jimin disana.

.

"JIMIN!"

.

.

Jimin menghela napas lega begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Habis bermain solo (lagi),_ Man_.

Dan kini Jimin sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya. Ia sudah memakai training panjangnya dan kaus panjang tipis hitam.

Jimin baru saja ingin meraih ponselnya yang berada diatas meja nakasnya. Tetapi ia menarik kembali tangannya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yoongi yang memanggil namanya.

Jimin sontak khawatir, tak biasanya Yoongi berteriak memanggilnya. Lalu Jimin segera berlari keluar kamarnya. Mencari-cari Yoongi hingga Jimin menemukannya di dapur.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_!"

Jimin menghampiri dapur lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat begitu melihat Yoongi bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan meremas perutnya sendiri.

Dan yang lebih mencengangkan Jimin, ia melihat darah mengalir di paha Yoongi hingga ke betisnya.

.

Dan suara erangan kesakitan Yoongi, menyadarkan lamunan sesaat Jimin.

"Yoongi-_hyung_! Kau berdarah?!" Tanya Jimin cepat. Ia menangkup wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menggeleng dan terus mengerang, ia sudah hampir menangis. "Sa—sakit sekali Jimin... sakit, ukh—"

.

Jimin segera bergerak cepat. Ia meninggalkan Yoongi sebentar untuk mengambil dompetnya lalu kembali menghampiri Yoongi.

.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, _Hyung._"

Jimin segera menggendong Yoongi dengan tangan kanannya berada di belakang kepala Yoongi, dan tangan kirinya mengangkat Yoongi di lipatan lututnya.

Yoongi segera saja memeluk leher Jimin dan mencengkeram pundaknya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Dan terus mengerang kesakitan.

.

Jimin sangat khawatir dan juga bingung. Kenapa kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba berdarah?

Jimin benar-benar tak mengerti. Ia sangat ketakutan, apalagi mendengar Yoongi mengerang kesakitan seperti itu.

Jimin benar-benar takut, sungguh.

.

Jimin baru saja keluar dari bangunan apartemennya. Dan ia begitu terkejut melihat sebuah taksi berhenti di hadapannya dan ketika jendela penumpangnya terbuka, Jimin melihat wajah ibunya disana.

.

"Loh Jimin?! Kenapa?!" Tanya Junsu khawatir, ia menatap Yoongi yang mengerang kesakitan dalam gendongan Jimin.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit, _Eomma_!"

.

Dan Jimin segera menaiki taksi tersebut bersama ibunya.

Jimin sudah hampir menangis melihat keadaan Yoongi yang terus mengerang kesakitan.

Jimin tak tega melihatnya, sungguh.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: haaaai ._.

Tadinya gak mau update loh seriusan, tapi kebayang absnya Jimin di mama yang kayaknya udah lama banget gak ngeliat gitu, langsung semangat ngetik fanficnya o- *terkapar lemah karena absnya jimin lebih bagus dari jaman no more dream*

Terus juga suga yang pake kepangan rambut palsu di topinya, itu asli lucu dan keren sekaligus xD jadi kepikiran yang kinky deh... *ini otaknya hentai*

Btw ini panjang banget ya? Ini mah bukan sekuel, ganti jadi season dua. Soalnya masih panjang kayaknya LOL

Tebak dong kenapa yoongi berdarah lagi :(

.

Yaudah, mau bales review nonlogin dulu lah :'D

**luna** kenapa ;_; emang kamu dimana. Dan jangan pernah nungguin ff ini huks/?. **btsgula** kenapa baru muncul ;_; dan sttt punya seme kayak jimin juga gak? XD. **454** hahaha tabok ajalah sana jiminnya. Dan perkiraanmu ada benernya juga sih :v yoyo gimana uasnya~xD aduh tidak, bakalan mati nih bunda kena puppy eyesnya baby kookie #mati. **Kim Yong Jin** yeah jimin itu meragu, dia kan masih bocah.. Bunda cuma bisa lanjutin separo hiks. **anthi lee** tentu saja, kan ada minyoongi yang gregetz '-' yoo ini lanjut. **hyperhopeu** iya iya begitulah jimin :') huhu memang kamu tinggal dimana? Siplah ini berlanjut panjang hahaha. **Aeibi812** nggak kok, jimin emang begitu sih, tabok aja dianya. Fighting juga!. **mrs kim** yesseu~ ini update lagi. Maaciw udah baca :3. **chimin95** kamu siapa? dimana? :v ayo ketemuan disana xD btw jimin dikatain binal! Thankyu wkwk :'D *pasang petasan*. **Minaaa** *ikutan nyanyi girls day* iya nih hoho berlanjut kok, keep calm and tabokin jimin. **gewrlsdei** yah! Ini ratednya aman! Gak bakal ada bdsm D': iya jimin emang kampret, silahkan ditabok sesuka hati sesuai selera. **istri jongin yang soleha** astaga aku ngakak sama namanya, tolong dipertahankan, dan tetap menjadi yang tersoleha untuk abang jongin, oke? Keguguran? Umm umm... *one month later* saranmu boleh xD tapi jangan sampe kesana dong, sian jimin :v. **armybana** kamu kemana aja D: iya kamu buang aja jiminnya, pake absnya boleh buat gantiin talenan :'v janganlah bedesem, aku gak bakal tegaaa. Iya maaciw sayang, mari kita lihat jimin terjun dari patung pancoran hiks. **Kiddo** HAI BABY CAPSLOCKNYA JANGAN LUPA DIPENCET LAGI DAN INI UDAH UPDATE LOH UHUK. **Guest** kamu siapa? Kenapa gak ada namanya :'v kenapa baru ngeship juga, ff minsu sekarang mulai beranak pinak, ayo baca lagi!. **widhianapcy **kenapa :( padahal jimin udah nungguin kamu haha ini update, ayo baca lagi!

.

Umm, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan juga reviewnya yang kemaren :"D I love you~ kritik dan masukannya boleh~

_Review, please? :3_

.


End file.
